Más que un Negocio
by Lu13
Summary: Lo que debería ser únicamente un tema de negocios se convierte en mucho más cuando dos mujeres acuerdan un trato que cambia sus vidas. ADAPTACIÓN de un Libro.
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

"Os declaro casadas a los ojos del Señor, sus amigos y su familia. Puede besar a la novia".

Quinn se volteó, desde el anciano caballero usando un cuello blanco, a la mujer del vestido azul pálido que estaba a su lado. Rachel Berry era sin duda la mujer más bella que Quinn había visto alguna vez. Los ojos achocolatados la miraron expectantes. Una tímida sonrisa, que había llegado a conocer a lo largo de estos últimos meses, captó su atención, mientras que una mano cálida le tomaba la cara.

"Se supone que me besas ahora."

La voz era suave y melodiosa, con una inflexión bromista. Rachel - perspicaz, intuitiva, y siempre en lo correcto - era una de las pocas personas a las que Quinn Fabray le permitía realmente que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía escuchar a los que la rodeaban, especialmente cuando sabían más que ella acerca de algo.

Inclinó la cabeza y besó los labios rojos como se le indicara, y una ola de calor prácticamente soldó sus pies al suelo. El sabor de los labios de Rachel le hizo olvidar dónde estaba y cuánto tiempo había estado de pie allí.

Por último, se liberaron y se enfrentó a la multitud de personas sentadas en los bancos de la iglesia de duros respaldados. Algunos eran amigos, otros eran socios de negocios, y eran decenas las personas que nunca había visto antes.

Tomó una respiración profunda y temblorosa. Sin lugar a dudas este debería ser el día más feliz de su vida, pero mientras miraba a los sesenta rostros que le devolvían la mirada, todo lo que podía pensar era, _¿Cómo demonios llegué hasta aquí?..._


	2. Chapter 1

****Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno<strong>

"¿Él qué?" Quinn Fabray se quedó estupefacta.

"Ya me has oído. No está seguro de que quiere que tengas su propiedad. Bill Pierce es un hombre de edad excéntrico, Quinn. Es su tierra puede vendérsela a quién quiera y por la razón que quiera. "

"¿Sabe quién soy? ¿Cuánto dinero le estoy ofreciendo? Por el amor de Dios. Yo soy una de las mujeres más ricas de América. Sus tierras no son nada en comparación con las mías. "

"Sí, lo sabe, y es por eso que se está rehusando. El precio no es el problema. "

"Entonces, ¿qué es? Estoy ofreciendo más de tres veces lo que vale la tierra, que es más de lo que nadie le dará por ella." Quinn se paseó por la sala de conferencias ubicada en el piso quincuagésimo del edificio Fabray. La alfombra de felpa amortiguaba sus pasos, y el vidrio de triple panel mantenía el frío día de primavera afuera.

Le dió la espalda al perfil irregular de Chicago y caminó a través de su amplia oficina hacia la réplica a escala tridimensional de su proyecto de desarrollo urbanístico más grande. Gateway se construiría en doce acres de propiedades frente al lago que corrían paralelas al Lago Michigan a lo largo de Lake Shore Drive. Se componía de cuatrocientos mil metros de espacios comerciales y de oficinas, flanqueados por dos torres residenciales de alta gama.

"Sam, necesito esta parcela de tierra. Bill Pierce es la última cosa que se interpone entre yo y Gateway. No puedo construirla sin sus míseras cuatro hectáreas. Bueno, puedo, pero una versión mucho más pequeña que terminará viéndose recortada y como cualquier otra propiedad de uso comercial en el país. Tenemos una reputación que mantener, y los edificios aburridos no forman parte de ella. "

Las propiedades diseñadas y construidas por Fabray Holdings eran cualquier cosa menos convencionales y aburridas. Eran pinceladas de color proyectadas en los diseños agresivos que reflejaban a su arquitecta / propietaria. La huella digital de Quinn era fácilmente reconocible en todo el mundo. El diseño audaz, atrevido de sus edificios por lo general estresaba los límites de capacidad de la ingeniería con una mezcla de vidrio, acero, luz, sombra y textura, todos entretejidos de forma intrincada en una danza bien coreografiada. A menudo sus diseños formaban la piedra angular de grandes proyectos de reurbanización y, recientemente, no sólo poseía los edificios que diseñaba, sino los terrenos en los que se encontraban.

Nada se interponía en el camino de su creatividad o de su deseo de hacerse un nombre en la comunidad de los desarrollos urbanísticos. Nada hasta que, Bill Pierce, de setenta y ocho años de edad, le bloqueó el camino.

"Te ha invitado a su casa para cenar en dos semanas a partir del Sábado. "

"¿A cenar? Esto es un asunto de negocios, no un evento social. "

En los primeros años de su carrera, Quinn había sido la negociadora, la que establecía los términos, negociaba todos los detalles. Ahora tenía gente que se ocupaba de esa tarea. De hecho, tenía gente para hacerse cargo de casi todo. Rara vez se involucraba en las negociaciones salvo para firmar el contrato y el cheque.

Ella negó con la cabeza a la idiosincrasia del anciano. "Está bien, voy a hacer todo lo posible para convencerlo de que me venda. "

Quinn tenía que tener esta propiedad. Gateway sería la culminación de todo lo que había soñado. Y había trabajado duro para conseguirlo. Después de pasar por la universidad había viajado a Francia y se había graduado como la mejor de su clase en Le Solamonde, la escuela de arquitectura más prestigiosa del mundo. Podría haber trabajado en cualquier empresa que quisiera, pero decidió aventurarse en la suya propia, sabiendo que cualquier otro jefe que no fuera ella misma, aplastaría su estilo y creatividad.

En los últimos diez años se había hecho de un nombre, y la comunidad arquitectónica esperaba ansiosa a Gateway. Pero lo más importante, ella misma esperaba dejarlos pasmados a todos. Necesitaba este proyecto para que finalmente su padre la mirara con algo más que decepción.

"Ah, y Quinn." Vaciló Sam. Quinn estaba ya moviéndose a la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio pero levantó la mirada ante la pausa. "Es una visita social. Lleva una cita. "

Quinn ladeó la cabeza. "Yo no tengo citas." Se quedó perpleja por la última declaración de Sam. Él sabía muy bien que ella prefería que las mujeres en su vida fueran hermosas y temporales.

"Entonces es mejor que contrates a alguien. Pierce te espera a ti y a una cita en su casa para cenar. Esto no es una reunión de negocios, Quinn. Me da la impresión de que el saludable equilibrio entre el trabajo y la vida es importante para él. Creo que quiere ver que hay más de ti que tu personaje de negocios".

Quinn dejó caer la carpeta que estaba examinando en su escritorio. "Oh, por Dios, Sam. Es un pedazo de tierra, no es mi boleto al cielo. Lo único que debería importarle es la rapidez con que mi cheque es pagado por el banco. "

"Esa es la manera en que tú y yo pensamos, Quinn. Evidentemente, no es así como Pierce ve las cosas. "

"¿Sabe que soy lesbiana? Haría muchas cosas por un acuerdo, pero pretender que soy heterosexual no es una de ellas. He superado hace mucho tiempo esa mierda. "

En los primeros años de la carrera de Quinn no había discutido abiertamente el hecho de que era lesbiana, prefiriendo asistir a los eventos sociales sola en lugar de llamar la atención sobre sí misma llevando a una mujer como su cita. No estaba escondiendo nada. Simplemente no quería ser juzgada por a quién llevara con ella. Al menos no trataba de pretender ser alguien que no era llegando con un hombre. Pero esta noche era diferente. Prácticamente le habían dicho que invitara a alguien, y no le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer. Por más importante que fuera esta cena con Pierce, era lo suficientemente disidente para elegir a quien ella quisiera.

"A decir verdad, él dijo algo sobre esperar ansiosamente estar rodeado de mujeres inteligentes y hermosas en la mesa." Quinn se desplomó en su silla. "Mira, Quinn, por alguna razón él considera que se trata de algo más que un negocio. Si deseas ese pedazo de tierra, es mejor que te muestres con June Cleaver del brazo. "

Sam cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando sola a Quinn. La imagen de la serie de televisión de 1960, Leave it to Beaver, vino a su mente. Curiosamente, se había topado con el viejo show la semana pasada en un viaje de negocios, mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión en el hotel en busca de la CNN. June Cleaver era el sueño de todo hombre como esposa, siempre perfectamente peinada, haciendo las tareas del hogar en tacones altos y vestido. Quinn se preguntó si June llevaba perlas cuando cumplía con sus otros deberes de esposa.

Alejando esa imagen, Quinn llegó a su Rolodex, pero se detuvo. Conocía decenas de mujeres más que dispuestas a acompañarla para la velada. Las mujeres con las que salía eran preparadas, inteligentes, sofisticadas y refinadas. En otras palabras, todo lo que necesitaba para una cena audición con Pierce, pero por alguna razón no sentía que ninguna de ellas fuera la adecuada.

Su teléfono sonó, atrayendo su atención nuevamente hacia el montón de trabajo sobre su escritorio. Terminó la llamada en minutos y giró su silla para hacer frente a la ventana, levantando los pies a la parte superior del aparador que corría a lo largo del escritorio detrás de ella. Esta era su posición favorita, las manos trabadas detrás de su cabeza, mirando al cielo como si fuera su lienzo para esculpir y crear.

Cada estación le proveía diferente inspiración, el cambiante clima guiaba sus trazos de lápiz sobre la grueso bloc que mantenía siempre cerca. El verano traía el cielo azul y una apertura a sus diseños que con frecuencia capturaba la esencia de la luz. El invierno, con sus días grises y el viento frío y amargo se transformaba en estructuras llenas de columnas de gran tamaño, arcos y profundos corredores. Días como hoy, de comienzos de primavera, con sólo suficiente frío en el aire como para recordarle que el invierno aún no estaba dispuesto a renunciar, pero suficiente calidez como para darle esperanza, a menudo daban a luz sus más creativos diseños de vanguardia.

Gateway había nacido dos años atrás con ella en la misma posición en la que estaba ahora. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, mirando a la gente en la ciudad llevar adelante sus vidas cotidianas cincuenta pisos más abajo. Probablemente se cruzaran con las mismas caras conocidas en la calle todos los días, pero nunca se detenían a decir hola o a intercambiar algo más que un cortés, saludo superficial.

Quinn pudo identificarse, trabajaba duro, jugaba duro, pero, con excepción de su hermana, realmente no se conectaba con la gente. A comienzos de su carrera a menudo se preguntaba si algo andaba mal con ella, si le faltaba el gen de la conexión, el ADN que llevaba a las personas a conectarse con los demás. No era una persona social, no necesitaba estar rodeada de gente, prefería concentrarse en su trabajo. A veces se sentía más relacionada con sus edificios, estructuras y diseños que con la humanidad.

Sin embargo, Sam era una excepción. Él era más que su asistente. Era su amigo, y por lo general cenaban juntos un par de veces al mes. Fácilmente podría contar a sus otros amigos con los dedos de una mano y le sobrarían uno o dos. Su hermana Frannie probablemente la conocía más que sus padres, a menudo distantes y fríos.

Quinn negó con la cabeza mientras visualizaba la cara de su padre años atrás, cuando ella le dijo que quería ser arquitecta y no trepar la escalera corporativa como lo había hecho él en la firma de abogados más conservadora de Chicago. No sabía qué cosa él había considerado peor, que saliera del armario o que no quisiera su nombre en letras de relieve doradas en la puerta principal. Él nunca la había vuelto a mirar de la misma manera, y Quinn nunca le devolvió la mirada.

Balanceando los pies hacia el piso, volvió su atención a su tarea actual, aunque de mala gana. _¿Una cita?_ Comenzó a esbozar su plan de ataque para encontrar su media naranja. Ciertamente en dos semanas podría encontrar la mujer perfecta, _¿no es así?_...


	3. Chapter 2

****Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>

Rachel Berry acunó su segunda cerveza mientras la música que la rodeaba pulsaba con el ritmo incesante de un disco rayado. Las mismas tres notas una y otra y otra vez hasta que el sonido golpeaba en su cerebro. No era de extrañar que la música alta sin parar fuera utilizada como una forma de tortura y lavado de cerebro. Hubiese hecho casi cualquier cosa para conseguir que se detuviera.

La puerta del Incógnito Launge se abrió de nuevo y miró hacia ella, con la esperanza de que Marley finalmente hubiese llegado. Había estado esperando a su mejor amiga desde hacía más de una hora, y si no aparecía en los siguientes diez minutos, se iría. Había acordado reunirse con Marley allí a las nueve y media, sabiendo por experiencia que ella llegaba habitualmente tarde.

Rachel estaba empezando a sentirse a punto de estallar. Había rechazado ya a varias mujeres que, obviamente, pensaban que era fácil de levantar porque estaba sentada sola en el extremo de la barra. Diez o quince años atrás, probablemente lo era, pero a los treinta y seis años, Rachel tenía cosas más importantes en su vida que aventuras de una sola noche sin sentido, si es que sexualmente satisfactorias. Pero entonces el Incógnito era conocido como un bar de ligue tanto por la reputación como por el ambiente.

Veinte y tantos años atrás, cuando se inauguró, el Incóg, como lo llamaban los clientes habituales, era el lugar para estar. El club de mujeres más nuevo en la ciudad, contaba con el más reciente sistema de sonido, los DJ más populares, y las bebidas más exclusivas. Ahora, casi dos décadas más viejo y varios propietarios después, había decaído a ser simplemente otro cansado bar de lesbianas con una alfombra usada, un bar astillado y con manchas de demasiados vasos sudorosos y cigarrillos olvidados.

Los espejos de doce pulgadas cuadradas que cubrían las paredes reflejan poco más que un destello de las luces de Navidad, largo tiempo atrás olvidadas, que colgaban del techo. Aunque Chicago había promulgado una ordenanza de no fumar en los bares varios años antes, el olor a cigarrillo rancio había impregnado cada dispositivo, viga, y mesa de billar.

Los pensamientos de Rachel pasaron al tema que la había consumido durante los últimos tres años: Noah. Cada vez que pensaba en su hermanito, visualizaba un niño pequeño con el pelo negro asomándose en todas direcciones, montando su patineta por todo el camino de entrada de su casa. Ese niño se había convertido en un hombre alto, guapo, con una sonrisa constante y un gran sentido del humor.

A pesar de que ella era diez años mayor, Noah siempre la cuidaba. Él le decía que era su responsabilidad como hermano cuidar de ella, independientemente de su orden inverso de nacimiento.

Rachel bebió un trago de cerveza ahora tibia, tratando de desalojar el familiar bulto en la garganta. Cuando vio a Noah la semana pasada, una mirada chata y hueca había sustituido el brillo de sus ojos. Quería acogerlo en sus brazos y sostenerlo hasta que la luz volviera. Pero no podía. Pasarían treinta y cinco años, diez meses, y veintidós días hasta que pudiera tocarlo de nuevo. Su pequeño hermano tendría más de sesenta años de edad cuando fuera liberado del Centro Correccional Lompak por matar al hombre que la había golpeado e intentado violarla.

…

El ritmo de la música asaltó a Quinn tan pronto como dio un paso desde su coche. Apenas pudo oír el canto de la alarma del coche por encima del bajo, y se tuvo que dar la vuelta para ver las luces parpadear en su BMW para convencerse de que el coche estaba seguro. Uno de sus coches había sido robado de este estacionamiento, y no quería que volviese a suceder. El dinero no le molestaba. Tenía más que suficiente para cubrir lo que el seguro no. El papeleo era el dolor en el culo. Le deslizó un billete de cincuenta al guardia de seguridad, y le agradeció por dejarla estacionar en uno de los lugares codiciados cerca del frente del edificio. Cuando abrió la puerta, los decibelios de la música casi la tiraron al suelo.

Asintió con la cabeza al portero y pagando los diez dólares de entrada, Quinn prácticamente cayó sobre una pareja fundida en un abrazo que, dado en cualquier lugar que no fuera dentro de un bar de lesbianas, sería motivo de arresto. Miró de nuevo y revisó su opinión. Ellas realmente podrían ser arrestadas por lo que estaban haciendo. El cosquilleo de excitación que acompañó la escena le recordó que no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, y una mirada de barrido alrededor de la sala le dijo que podría muy probablemente rectificar este problema pronto.

Tejió a través de la multitud de mujeres y le pidió a la camarera su bebida habitual. Quinn había frecuentado el bar desde antes de cumplir la edad legal suficiente. En un viaje de clase de escuela secundaria a México, ella y sus amigos habían comprado identificaciones falsas que les sumaban cuatro años a su edad, lo que les permita acceder a cualquier bar de la ciudad. El Incógnito fue el primer bar de lesbianas al que había entrado nunca, y siempre recordaría cómo se sintió cuando entró. La visión de las mujeres bailando juntas, besándose, tomadas de la mano, y riéndose fue la mayor afirmación que había visto nunca. No importaba cuán jóvenes fueran las asistentes o la edad de los carteles en la pared, el Incógnito siempre sería especial para ella.

Mientras intercambiaba un billete de cinco dólares por una botella de Fat Tire, vio justo por encima del hombro izquierdo de la camarera a una mujer sentada sola, quitando la etiqueta de su botella de cerveza. Por lo general Quinn ni siquiera habría reparado en ella, la experiencia le decía que alguien como ella solía sentarse sola en un bar por una razón, y ella siempre se mantenía alejada. Pero había algo diferente en esta, y después de que Quinn se escurrió de entre los otros clientes que había amontonados detrás de ella por su turno en el bar, se trasladó para poder verla con más claridad.

Apoyándose contra la pared, Quinn bebió la cerveza, mirando a la mujer hacer lo mismo. Después de unos minutos cambió su botella vacía por una llena, evaluando de manera sutil a la mujer como si la estuviera juzgando para algún tipo de concurso. Nada acerca de ella era especial. Aún desde el otro lado de la sala, Quinn sospechaba que su pelo corto, castaño y ondulado era suave y espeso. Las mangas de su camisa azul real estaban arremangadas hasta los codos, y a Quinn le gustó el modo informal y poco pretencioso en que había prescindido de ellas, a diferencia de los puños perfectamente doblados de la mujer que estaba sentada dos sillas a su izquierda. Los brazos de la morena estaban bronceados y revelaban manos libres de anillos. Sus gafas eran elegantes, encaramadas en lo alto de una nariz ligeramente grande y los pequeños aros que colgaban de sus orejas eran del tipo usado por la mitad de las mujeres en la habitación. El único otro tipo visible de joyas que Quinn vio era un macizo reloj que la mujer no dejaba de mirar cada pocos minutos. Estaba esperando a alguien o decidiendo si irse a casa.

Una punzada atrapó el estómago de Quinn cuando una impresionante rubia se acercó a la mujer. Quinn sabía, por el lenguaje corporal de la intrusa, que estaba a la caza de algo más que conversación y observo interesada mientras la mujer era cortés pero firmemente rechazada. Quinn se sintió aliviada pero no estaba segura por qué.

Una lesbiana con sobrepeso golpeó a Quinn, arrastrando su atención lejos de la mujer de regreso a la razón principal por la que estaba aquí. Escaneó a la multitud que había crecido en tamaño en los últimos quince minutos, proporcionándole una amplia variedad entre las que elegir. La pelirroja que había notado cuando llegó parecía particularmente interesante, al igual que la que se veía como Angelina Jolie jugando al billar. Saludó con la cabeza a una mujer con la que había estado varias veces y que definitivamente sabía qué hacer con su boca además de argumentar un caso ante la corte suprema del estado. La morena delgada como modelo en la esquina, Quinn lo sabía de primera mano, era todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, su mirada continuaba desviándose de nuevo a la mujer en el bar, y cuando Quinn miró esta vez, ella estaba pagando su cuenta, al parecer a punto de irse. Antes de que Quinn se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había cruzado la barra y se puso a su lado.

Rachel sintió, más que vio, a la mujer y su ira salió a la superficie. Estaba enojada con Marley porque la había dejado plantada y por haberla hecho soportar las sanguijuelas de barras que la veían sólo como carne fresca. Estaba cansada y el pequeño dolor de cabeza de más temprano ese mismo día competía con la música por espacio en su cabeza. Estaba recogiendo las llaves cuando una voz detrás de ella le preguntó: "¿Quieres bailar?"

Por un instante Rachel estuvo tentada de escupir una respuesta cáustica, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esta mujer la había invitado a bailar, no le había lanzado una línea débil y sobre-usada de ligue. Cuando le dio su atención a la mujer, Rachel vio que no había invadido su espacio personal como las demás, no había puesto su cerveza en la barra como si hubiera sido invitada, y estaba mirando su cara, no sus pechos. Esta mujer y su forma de acercarse era diferente.

"¿Cómo dices?" Prácticamente tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima del ruido.

La mujer de pie junto a ella bajó la cabeza ligeramente, pero sin aprovechar la oportunidad para dar un paso más cerca. "Te pregunté si te gustaría bailar. "

Rachel quería decir que no, sabía que tenía que decir no, pero algo sobre la forma en que esta mujer se presentó le hizo decir que sí en su lugar. Había estado actuando extraña últimamente, y este era otro indicio de que realmente necesitaba poner las cosas en orden antes de que hiciera algo estúpido. No fue hasta que se levantó del taburete que la mujer puso la cerveza en el bar. La mujer le indicó el camino a la pista de baile, y Rachel se las arregló para encontrar un pequeño espacio desocupado por el que apenas pudieron moverse entre la multitud de mujeres peleando por un pedazo de bienes raíces de madera laminada.

No habían bailado más de una docena de pasos cuando las luces se apagaron y una balada lenta inmediatamente reemplazó a la música a todo volumen. La mujer no actuaba como si quisiera dejar la pista llena de gente, pero miró a Rachel como diciendo, _Todo depende de ti._

Contra su mejor juicio Rachel le tendió los brazos y la mujer dio un paso adelante. "Mi nombre es Quinn".

Rachel tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de la mujer que la sostenía castamente, que era más alta que ella. "Rachel".

"Encantada de conocerte, Rachel."

Quinn no dijo nada más, y Rachel disfrutó tímidamente la sensación de estar en sus brazos. Se adaptaban perfectamente y bailaban bien juntas, sin los incómodos tropezones de costumbre en la pista de baile.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con un mentón fuerte y una mandíbula firme. Suaves rizos rubios caían sobre la frente de Quinn, y sólo un indicio de las líneas alrededor de sus ojos indicaba su edad. Quinn sonrió y por primera vez, Rachel notó esa risa que la hacía lucir como una niña pequeña. Pero el cuerpo duro tan cercano al de ella era, sin duda, el de una mujer adulta. Una oleada de calor abrasadora recorrió su cuerpo al pensarlo, y dio un traspié. Quinn la atrajo hacia sí, estabilizándola.

"Lo siento", dijo Rachel, sacudiendo la cabeza para recuperar su equilibrio. Tenía las manos sudorosas y no estaba segura de que sus piernas la mantendrían en posición vertical. Quinn pareció darse cuenta de su inseguridad y la sostuvo un poco más apretado. Son las cervezas, pensó Rachel. Me están mareando. No había cenado y había derribado tres cervezas. Quinn sonrió y Rachel volvió a tropezar.

"Está bien. Es un poco difícil bailar con alguien que acabas de conocer. Tal vez deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo, y si conseguimos hacerlo lo suficientemente bien podemos presentarnos a Bailando con las Estrellas."

Rachel se rió de la referencia de Quinn al popular programa de televisión. "Pero en ese programa la gente común baila con las estrellas, no una con el otra". Rachel empezó a relajarse de nuevo.

"¿Te refieres a que me estás diciendo que no eres alguien famoso? Yo creí que eras Idina Menzel". Quinn se echó hacia atrás, mirando a la cara de Rachel, la parte inferior de sus cuerpos tocándose íntimamente.

"Muy graciosa. Idina Menzel es una cantante de Broadway, no una lesbiana." La presión de la pelvis de Quinn contra la de ella estaba haciendo hormiguear su entrepierna.

Quinn fingió decepción y luego volvió a sonreír. "Una chica puede fantasear, o no?".

El estómago de Rachel se cayó con la expresión de los ojos de Quinn, que era una combinación de lujuria, humor y desafío. Hizo que Rachel quisiera algo que no había querido en mucho tiempo, perderse en esos ojos. Sentir las manos suaves recorrerla y acariciar su cuerpo, fuertes brazos sosteniéndola después de que se viniera. Quería dejar de pensar y desaparecer en la sensación.

Trató de forzar sus pensamientos de vuelta a la realidad, pero fue casi imposible con esta bella mujer envuelta a su alrededor. Las luces se encendieron tan rápido como se había bajado, y el grito agudo de una guitarra eléctrica atravesó la quietud de la pista de baile.

Quinn se estremeció ante la abrupta transición e hizo una nota para hablarle a Joanne, la propietaria, sobre el orden de las canciones del DJ. De mala gana liberó a Rachel y la siguió hasta donde habían dejado sus cervezas en la barra. "Gracias por el baile. Eres muy buena." Quinn casi se atragantó con sus palabras cuando Rachel inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su largo cuello mientras bebía el líquido que quedaba en la botella. El pulso de Quinn se aceleró y su entrepierna comenzó a latir. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer su botella cuando Rachel se echó a reír.

"¿Estás bromeando? Te pisé y prácticamente me caí sobre mi trasero, no una sino dos veces. No sé con quién has estado bailando, pero sin duda ella tiene que ser"... Rachel perdió su tren de pensamiento con la mirada de deseo apenas contenido que ardía en los ojos de Quinn. Ella misma no podía apartar sus ojos y fue arrastrada a las abrasadoras profundidades. Quinn parpadeó un par de veces y el incendio desapareció. ¿Rachel lo había imaginado? La forma en que su cuerpo reaccionó le dijo que había estado allí.

"Mi sobrina", dijo Quinn.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Rachel, confundida.

"Mi sobrina. La persona con la que he estado bailando. Tiene seis años de edad, y cada vez que nos reunimos, insiste en bailar conmigo. Ella es toda piernas, con dos pies izquierdos y una sonrisa del tamaño de Texas".

"Le debe venir de su tía", respondió Rachel. Ante la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Quinn, añadió, "La parte de la sonrisa. No los dos pies izquierdos." Pensó por un momento y luego miró las piernas de Quinn, desde la punta de sus botas hasta la parte superior de sus muslos. "Está bien, la parte de las piernas también. "

Quinn se enrojeció por la evaluación directa de Rachel y le dijo: "¡Ojalá! ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar un poco más tranquilo? Tal vez por una taza de café o algo así? "

La respiración de Rachel quedó atrapada en su garganta. "¿O algo así?" Rachel no estaba de humor para insinuaciones y charla ociosa.

Los ojos de Quinn se dilataron con evidente emoción. "Sí".

"¿Y qué tipo de algo tenías en mente?" Rachel no era, por lo general, tan directa con las mujeres, pero apenas podía recordar la última vez que había estado con una.

"Prefiero decírtelo donde no haya tanta gente alrededor. Te diré exactamente lo que tengo en mente si tú me lo dices primero ".

Rachel cerró la brecha entre ellas. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración era superficial. "Está bien. No hay necesidad de irse por las ramas. Somos dos adultas que consienten en que, obviamente, se encuentran atractivas. ¿Por qué no actuar en consecuencia?" Rachel tomó una respiración profunda. "Quiero follarte insensatamente y esperaría lo mismo de tí".


	4. Chapter 3

****Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres<strong>

La persistente sensación de malestar de Quinn se intensificó. Su voz interior siempre estaba en lo correcto, y le decía que algo acerca de Rachel no estaba del todo bien. La vacilación en la voz de Rachel, que Quinn detectó a pesar de la estridencia de los altavoces, le hizo sospechar que Rachel no estaba acostumbrada a ir a casa con alguien que acababa de conocer en un bar. Cuando ella ofreció exactamente lo que Quinn tenía en mente, no supo si alegrarse o correr.

Se había quemado en el pasado con mujeres que accedieron a retozar en la cama sin compromisos, pero que inmediatamente se volvieron pegajosas y demandantes no mucho después de salir de su cama. Rachel no estaba emitiendo esas señales, pero Quinn no pudo determinar lo que estaba rezumando. Y dijo: "Yo estaba pensando más en la línea de una taza de café en alguna parte. "

La mirada en el rostro de Rachel dijo a Quinn que definitivamente no era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

Quinn habló rápidamente. "Déjame expresarlo de otro modo. Me siento halagada, y tengo que admitir que era mi intención cuando llegué aquí, pero por muy tentador que parezca, me da la impresión de que no estás completamente cómoda con esta situación. No quiero sacar provecho de ello, y ciertamente no quiero aprovecharme de ti. "

Rachel se preguntó por qué Quinn estaba diciendo estas cosas. ¿Estaba siendo honesta, o estaba jugando una especie de juego raro? Tal vez no debía tener nada que ver con alguien que daba señales tan mezcladas.

"Por favor no te sientas avergonzada", dijo Quinn. "En cualquier otro momento o lugar no llegaríamos a salir de la playa de estacionamiento. Vamos por un poco de café y vamos a ver a dónde nos lleva. "

Rachel se sintió mortificada. En ese momento no quería nada más que arrastrarse a través de la costura en la alfombra hecha jirones y desaparecer para siempre. Nunca había sido humillada tanto. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera juzgado a Quinn tan mal? Por supuesto, había pasado un largo tiempo desde se había permitido aceptar una proposición de sexo casual, pero no creía que estuviera tan oxidada.

Las señales de Quinn habían sido claras, o al menos creía que lo habían sido.

Dudó y miró la mano extendida frente a ella. Era un gesto para encontrarse en un punto intermedio. Después del rechazo de Quinn, no podía mirarla a los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de sentarse en frente de ella en un restaurante bien iluminado?

"Por favor".

La sola palabra era todo lo que necesitan para decidir finalmente encontrarse con los ojos que buscaban su cara."¿Prometes nunca traer esto a la conversación de nuevo? " Quinn asintió. "¿Prometes que nunca le dirás a tus amigos acerca de esto? " Una vez más, asintió."¿Prometes…."

Quinn levantó el dedo índice. "Pongo el límite en prometer amar, honrar y obedecer por el tiempo que ambas vivamos. Y no estoy verdaderamente loca por la parte de en las buenas y en las malas, tampoco. Supongo que soy así de egoísta. "

Las dudas de Rachel se disolvieron con el ingenio de Quinn. "Está bien, pero ni siquiera hemos hablado de la parte de en la salud y en la enfermedad." Fue recompensada con una sonrisa que dejaba ver los dientes perfectamente blancos y aceptó la mano de Quinn, sorprendida de lo cómoda que se sentía. Mientras Quinn la llevaba hacia la puerta, detectó a Marley inclinada sobre una rubia pechugona estirada sobre la mesa de pool, acariciando un taco de billar y alineando su tiro. Un destello de irritación dio paso a otra cosa cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de que si Marley la hubiera visto, no podría haber conocido a Quinn. Salió por la puerta del frente al fresco de la noche, sin saber si eso era bueno o no.

…..

Quinn continuó sosteniendo la mano de Rachel mientras caminaban por la concurrida calle a Starbucks. "¿Aquí está bien?", Preguntó, mientras la bocina de un coche sonaba detrás de ellas.

"Claro." Sorprendentemente, Rachel no se sentía incómoda con la mano firme de Quinn sobre la suya al entrar en la cafetería. No era de las de mostrar afecto en público, pero Quinn no parecía querer dejarla ir. Quinn era fuerte y confiada, y Rachel necesitaba a alguien que se hiciera cargo por una vez, aunque fuera sólo para sugerir la cafetería a donde ir.

Estaba cansada, cansada de tomar decisiones, cansada de luchar por cada pequeña cosa. Todo parecía ser un problema gigantesco que afectaría el resto de su vida, y últimamente se sentía como si hubiera cometido más errores de juicio que aciertos. Los meses siguientes al ataque y al arresto de Noah habían pasado en una nebulosa, y había gastado el tiempo transcurrido desde que estaba en Lompak asistiendo a reuniones constantes con los abogados. Su saldo bancario era tan nefasto como su habilidad para tomar decisiones, y ninguno de los dos parecía que se fuera a recuperar pronto. Afortunadamente, su jefe en la tienda de flores comprendía su distracción ocasional.

Había trabajado en Crane Florist durante seis años, y los propietarios - Kurt y su novio Blaine - se habían convertido en sus amigos. Ellos la apoyaron emocionalmente e incluso siguieron pagándole cuando tuvo que faltar al trabajo para el juicio de Noah y las citas posteriores. Hoy había sido uno de esos días, que le hicieron perder el almuerzo y la cena y beber demasiado en el bar.

El abogado que había contratado para Noah cobraba trescientos dólares la hora por sus servicios, y entre la defensa original de su hermano y ahora su apelación, el dinero que había ahorrado con esmero para abrir su propia tienda de flores estaba prácticamente agotado. Kurt y Blaine no lo sabían, pero ella había tomado un segundo trabajo en un servicio de contestador por la noche para ayudarse con los gastos. Esta era su primera noche libre en más de tres semanas. El día anterior había iniciado los trámites para una segunda hipoteca sobre su casa, y mientras llenaba la información se dio cuenta de que las recuadros vacíos en los formularios interminables simbolizaban el vacío que sentía.

"¿Rachel?"

Rachel retornó su atención a Quinn, que tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro. Si ella no lo hubiera sabido, habría pensado que era una mezcla de preocupación, sensibilidad e irritación. "Lo siento. ¿Qué? "

"¿Quieres un café o algo más?"

Cuando Quinn se volvió hacia Rachel para que hiciera su pedido, parecía estar a un centenar de kilómetros de distancia. Su expresión tenía la misma apariencia casi angustiada que Quinn había visto antes, y quiso hacer que todo lo que preocupaba a Rachel se fuera. Ciertamente tenía el dinero y el poder para hacer casi cualquier cosa. Lo que le molestaba a Rachel no podía ser tan malo. Y pensó que Bill Pierce sería pan comido también.

¿Y qué era lo que había ocurrido antes en el bar? Quinn no pudo creer las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Ella tenía escrúpulos, pero cuando una hermosa mujer se le ofrecía, siempre salían volando por la ventana. Bueno, casi siempre.

"Café está bien. Negro, sin azúcar. " Rachel se iluminó y devolvió la mirada a Quinn con una sonrisa. Su reacción hizo que Quinn se sintiera aún más curiosa por saber lo que estaba pasando con ella.

Con las bebidas en la mano, Quinn las llevó a una mesa redonda en una esquina que les proporcionaba un pequeño grado de privacidad. La tienda estaba concurrida, y quería hablar con Rachel sin una docenas de pares de oídos escuchando. Rachel aún parecía avergonzada, por lo que Quinn decidió mantener la conversación ligera.

"Así que, ¿qué haces cuando no estás fuera, en la ciudad?" Estuvo a punto de decir "pasando el rato en un bar", pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.

Rachel quitó la tapa de su café y sopló el líquido caliente. "Yo trabajo en Crane Florist. "

"¿Haciendo qué?"

"Un poco de esto y mucho de aquello. Fui contratada para diseñar arreglos florales. Ya sabes, poniendo todo tipo de piezas juntas en un arreglo y hacer que luzca fabuloso. Pero últimamente he estado haciendo entregas y ocupándome de la caja registradora". Rachel oyó cuan planas y sin vida sonaban sus propias palabras. Y su concentración no era ciertamente lo que solía ser.

"¿Y qué ha sucedido últimamente?"

Rachel tomó un sorbo de café, dándose un momento para decidir cómo responder. La mayoría de las personas hubieran dejado su comentario deslizarse, pero Quinn no se había perdido su elección de palabras. Tendría que ser más cuidosa con lo que dijera. "He estado un poco distraída. Pero tu no quieres oír hablar de eso ", añadió rápidamente.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Es algo sangriento? Mejor aún, ¿es algo sórdido? " Quinn se inclinó hacia Rachel.

Rachel observó a la mujer delante de ella. Había aparecido de la nada, la había invitado a bailar, y ahora aquí estaban, tomando café juntas. No iba a ser una de esas mujeres que descargaban los problemas de su vida en la primera cita. ¡Primera cita! ¿De dónde diablos había venido eso? "No, pero todavía no quiero decírtelo".

"¿Por qué no? Soy una buena oyente. En realidad, soy perfecta para el papel. Soy una desconocida sin nada que ganar o perder escuchando tu historia. No estoy familiarizada con ninguno de los involucrados, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por que tome partido, y no te conozco, así que no puedo hacer juicios de valor. Es un poco como el sexo anónimo. Nunca nos veremos otra vez, así que ¿por qué no dejar que todo salga? "

Rachel estaba perpleja. Puso la tapa en el café, no queriendo que se enfriara demasiado rápido. Quinn la miraba como si lo que había dicho fuera la explicación perfecta. Tal vez lo era. No había hablado con la mayoría de sus amigos acerca de su situación y ellos no habían preguntado. Era como si los últimos tres años ni siquiera hubieran ocurrido.

"Pensé que habías dicho que habías puesto el límite en la parte de en las buenas y en las malas", dijo Rachel, tratando de sacudirse su melancolía.

Quinn se echó a reír. "De hecho, lo hice. Pero como de todo lo que me he enterado es de tu nombre, esta regla no cuenta."

Rachel finalmente, sonrió y se sintió cálida por dentro. No sabía nada acerca de esta mujer, y estaba reaccionando a cada uno de sus estados de ánimo como si estuviera conectada a ella.

"Está bien. Pero, dime cuando te aburras." Rachel esperaba una observación frívola, y cuando Quinn no dijo nada, empezó. "Hace tres años, dos hombres irrumpieron en mi casa. Mi hermano Noah se estaba quedando conmigo en ese momento, mientras su apartamento estaba siendo fumigado. Él escuchó la conmoción y vino a mi dormitorio y vio a los hombres golpeándome." Rachel tomó un sorbo de su café, preguntándose si el dolor de lo que pasó esa noche desaparecería. "Para hacer la historia corta, Noah golpeó a los hombres, y como resultado uno de ellos murió. Fue declarado culpable de asesinato en segundo grado y condenado a cuarenta años en la prisión Lompak. Al jurado obviamente no le importó que los hombres me estaban golpeando brutalmente o que uno de ellos estuvo a segundos violarme. Cuarenta años. Le dieron a mi hermano cuarenta años por salvar mi vida." Rachel sintió el peso de sus palabras asentarse sobre sus hombros. "He estado tratando de conseguir la apelación de su condena, pero cuesta dinero, mucho dinero. Así que estoy quebrada, trabajando en dos empleos para pagar los cargos legales, y agotada. Mi mejor amiga, quien me rogó que me reuniera con ella en el Incógnito, por cierto, me dejó plantada. Y para colmo, me he humillado a mí misma frente a la única mujer que me ha dado más que él momento del día en meses". Rachel se detuvo y miró hacia arriba. Se sentía como si hubiera estado leyendo una larga lista de problemas que se cernía en el aire en algún lugar por encima de su cabeza, como una nube de color negro. "Eso es todo al respecto ".

Quinn se basó en su experiencia, tratando de no mostrar cualquier signo externo de la emoción. No había esperado que, literalmente, Rachel volcara todo sobre la mesa y se sorprendió de su propia reacción. Mientras Rachel recitaba cada uno de sus retos el estómago de Quinn se hundía, y para el momento en que Rachel llegó al final, parecía haber caído al suelo. _Jesús, que montón de mierda tiene esta mujer en el plato._

Esta historia interminable del sufrimiento reforzó su reacción visceral, diciéndole que dejara a esta mujer y sus mega problemas. En primer lugar, no tenía tiempo para todo este lío, y en segundo lugar, siempre se retiraba, a veces no con tanta gracia, a la primera señal de lo que ella denominaba asuntos. No estaba interesada en los problemas de alguien más. Tenía suficiente para hacer frente con el trabajo y no quería una mujer que no podía mantener su propia vida en orden. Por eso sus relaciones era sexualmente satisfactorias, pero breves.

Estudió a Rachel a través de la mesa. No era en absoluto lo que Quinn había esperado. Mantenía la cabeza alta, y por primera vez desde el desastre de yo-quiero-follarte, Rachel la estaba mirando directamente. Su mirada no vacilaba. De hecho, un atisbo de desafío en sus ojos parecía decir: _Tu preguntaste_. Quinn estimó la edad de Rachel en cuarenta y dos, lo que la hacía unos ocho años mayor que Quinn. Su cara tenía un par de líneas – por el estrés al que había estado sometida, sin duda - pero no tenía ninguna otra señal de su edad.

Después de unos momentos de silencio Quinn habló por fin. "No puedo creo que soy la única mujer que te ha dado él momento del día en meses." Quinn se hizo eco de las palabras de Rachel. "Eres hermosa. Los hombres y las mujeres deben caer unos sobre otros para llegar hasta ti."

Rachel se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Quinn. Había esperado que se tropezara con una excusa y corriera por la puerta tan pronto como le fuera posible, pero en lugar de eso ¿le había dicho un cumplido? Quinn era la más inusual, aunque interesante mujer que había conocido en mucho tiempo. Era impresionante. Su cabello era rubio con ondas gruesas, una de las cuales le caía por la frente. Rachel la encasilló en sus treinta y tantos años. Sus ojos, que se habían visto cafés en la oscuridad del bar, eran en realidad color Avellana y no tenían ningún signo de piedad, sólo la expectativa de una respuesta.

"No, no lo soy." Rachel sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo ojeras bajo mis ojos, he perdido por lo menos diez libras, y he desarrollado una intolerancia gigante para casi todo. Y en algún lugar en los últimos tres años he perdido mi temperamento. He buscado por todas partes, pero no tengo idea de dónde está. "

El corazón de Quinn aleteó cuando una pequeña sonrisa transformó la boca de Rachel. Bebió un sorbo de café, dándose la oportunidad de calmarse. "Gracias por la advertencia, y a riesgo de que me arranques la cabeza, No estoy de acuerdo. Eres una mujer muy hermosa. Te ves un poco cansada, pero son las " -Quinn miró su reloj- "once y treinta del viernes por la noche. Todo el mundo está cansado."

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?", Preguntó Rachel, casi a la defensiva.

"Charlando con una mujer encantadora, divertida."

Rachel se rió, involuntariamente, al parecer. "Bueno, supongo que si no puedo encontrar mi temperamento, es bueno que mi sentido del humor y encanto no hayan desertado de mí."

"¿Quieres cenar conmigo mañana por la noche?" Quinn casi miró a su alrededor para ver quién había hablado. No tenía idea que iba a decir eso. Era su turno para sentirse incómoda. Rachel buscó sus ojos como si estuviera buscando el significado oculto de la vida.

"Yo no lo creo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por las razones que expuse hace unos minutos. Tengo demasiada mierda en mi vida, y estoy segura que tu no quieres ninguna parte de ella. "

"No estoy pensando en tomar posesión de tus problemas o resolverlos por ti. Es sólo una cena. Si yo no quisiera volver a verte, no te lo hubiera pedido. Lo creas o no, yo soy capaz de deshacerme de una mujer".

Rachel se echó a reír. "Sí, supongo que tienes mucha experiencia en esa área. " Y en otras áreas también.

"Creo que me acaban de halagar." Quinn frunció el ceño, arrugando la frente, y Rachel quiso extender la mano y suavizar las líneas cerradas.

"Lo fuiste, quiero decir, lo hice. Eres una mujer muy atractiva, de una manera traviesa. Estoy segura de que tu podrías tener a cualquier mujer que eligieras ",tartamudeó Rachel.

"Yo no iría tan lejos. Tu me dijiste que no. " Quinn lucía sorprendida.

"Ah, pero tu me dijiste que no en primer lugar." Rachel se había relajado y estaba disfrutando de sus burlas.

"Pensé que no íbamos a hablar de eso."

"No, dije que tu no podías tocar el tema. Yo puedo", dijo Rachel, tratando de evitar que su sonrisa se propagase.

"Oh, lo entiendo ahora. A veces soy un poco lenta con los matices de las cosas." Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de Quinn le preguntara en voz baja, "¿Lo reconsiderarías?".

Rachel quería hacerlo. Hacía eones desde que había salido a cenar, y algo le decía que una comida con Quinn no sería en el restaurante italiano local. Quería aprender más sobre ella. ¿Qué hacía, lo que le gustaba, lo que pensaba sobre la paz en el mundo, todo y nada. Rachel quería una vida normal. Había perdido su vida, la que tenía antes de que los dos hombres irrumpieran en su casa y arruinaran su vida y la de su hermano. Era sólo una cena. ¿Qué daño podía hacer? Mucho. Le haría darse cuenta de lo infeliz que era, eso es lo que haría. Si se dejaba experimentar una sensación de normalidad, aunque solo fuera por una noche, la anhelaría, incluso más. No, la abstinencia era la única manera de sobrellevar la situación. Tal vez después de que Noah estuviera libre sería capaz de seguir adelante con su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, Quinn. Yo no creo que sea una buena idea". Estaba carente de emoción.


	5. Chapter 4

******Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

"No me importa lo que ellos quieren. Soy la propietaria del edificio. Mi voto vale más". Quinn cambió su atención desde Sam a la siguiente carpeta en la pila en su escritorio. Estaban revisando la solicitud de arrendamiento de una propiedad que había comprado hacía varios años y recientemente remodelado.

"Quinn, Jones Bakery ha estado en este lugar por tres generaciones".

"Razón de más para que quieran quedarse." Quinn cerró la carpeta que contenía la aplicación limpiamente impresa de la panadería familiar.

"Quinn," dijo Sam.

"Si no quieren cumplir con el requisito de señalización, la respuesta es no. No me importa cuánto tiempo han estado allí, lo que venden, o el número de hijos que están manteniendo. No me importa. Sí me importa la propiedad, cómo se ve, y mi reputación. Más allá de eso, no me importa nada", espetó Quinn a Sam.

Esta no era la primera reunión en la que se había impuesto a un inquilino. Sus propiedades tenían una cierta apariencia, y estaba decidida a mantener sus diseños puros.

"¿Qué pasa con William Schuester?".

"¿Qué pasa con él?". Quinn reconoció el nombre del hombre a quien le había comprado otra propiedad a principios de mes.

"No está contento con el precio de compra."

"Y entonces, ¿qué? Firmó los papeles y cobró mi cheque. Si tenía un problema con la venta, no debería haber firmado".

Schuester era un caballero en sus ochenta años, era el propietario original de una casa ubicada en una esquina prominente del centro. Su esposa había muerto de repente, y el día en que puso la casa a la venta Quinn conducía por ahí de camino a su trabajo. Inmediatamente se detuvo y le hizo una oferta. La había desvalorizado sólo para ver su reacción y luego se obligó a contener su sorpresa cuando él aceptó de inmediato. El precio era mucho menor que lo que valía la propiedad, y se dio cuenta de que podría no ser consciente de lo que había hecho, pero cuando el período de reflexión de siete días requerido hubo pasado, siguió adelante.

"Su nieto está haciendo ruido."

"Es una lástima. Si pensaba que el viejo abuelo tenía sus capacidades disminuidas, debería haber dicho algo al comienzo, no tres semanas después de que se secara la tinta". Quinn levantó la mano para evitar que Sam hablara. "Fin de la discusión Sam, ¿Qué sigue?".

El teléfono de Quinn sonó y Sam respondió, dijo unas pocas palabras antes de pasarle el auricular a Quinn. "Es Bill Pierce". dijo, dejando una taza de café negro sobre la mesa de Quinn y cayendo de nuevo en la silla frente a ella. "Quiere hablar contigo específicamente para confirmar la cena".

Quinn levantó la vista de la única hoja de papel que había estado leyendo toda la mañana. Sin embargo, no podía recordar ni una palabra de las que había visto, lo que contribuía a su mal humor. Había pasado más de una semana desde que ella y Rachel habían compartido un baile y una taza de café. Se sentía como una eternidad. Su taza de café se había convertido en tres, y hablaron por una hora más después de que Rachel rechazó su invitación a cenar. Regresaron al coche de Rachel en silencio, y Quinn había querido besarla al darle las buenas noches. Rachel debió haber leído su mente, porque rápidamente abrió la puerta y se metió dentro.

Quinn había pensado en Rachel a menudo desde que la vio saliendo de la playa de estacionamiento. Se sintió decepcionada cuando Rachel no quiso salir a cenar con ella. En realidad, estaba más que decepcionada. Quería pasar más tiempo con Rachel, pero nunca le había rogado a una mujer que estuviera con ella.

En vistas de que Sam no pensaba irse, pulsó un botón en el teléfono. "Buenos días, señor Pierce. Es Quinn Fabray".

"Sra. Fabray, es bueno hablar finalmente con usted". La voz de Bill retumbó en la oficina a través del altavoz del teléfono.

"Sí, lo es, y por favor, llámame Quinn".

"Y tu debes llamarme Bill. Toda esta formalidad no es más que una pérdida de tiempo para un hombre de mi edad".

"Todo lo que he leído y visto de ti, Bill, indica tú eres la imagen de la salud". Quinn rodó sus ojos a Sam, quien estaba sonriéndole.

"Mi esposa está esperando ansiosamente la noche del sábado. A ella le encanta ser anfitriona. Ha invitado a otras pocas parejas, una pequeña fiesta, ya sabes. Espero que no te importe."

Quinn hizo una mueca. Odiaba estas actuaciones impuestas. pensó que tendría un uno a uno con Pierce y que sellaría el acuerdo esa noche. Estaba equivocada. "No, en absoluto. Yo estoy deseando que llegue también". Lanzó un clip a Sam, que tenía su mano sobre la boca ahogando una risa por su mentira.

"Bien, bien, Phyllis estará tan complacida. ¿Tu asistente te dijo que trajeras a alguien?".

Quinn detectó un ligero énfasis en la palabra alguien. "Sí, lo hizo. Dijo que ¿la cena es a las siete?". Quinn quería desviar el tema lejos de la todavía no definida cita.

"En realidad, la cena es a las siete y media, pero todo el mundo va a llegar alrededor de las siete para tomar unas copas. No dudes en venir en cualquier momento". Pierce vaciló y Quinn no llenó el espacio. "Um, Quinn, odio preguntar, pero Phyllis insistió en que averiguara el nombre de la persona que vendrá contigo. Tarjetas de ubicación o algo así". dijo vagamente.

Quinn sintió los ojos de Sam en los suyos, probablemente, en alerta máxima por su respuesta. Aún no había determinado a quién invitar y no sabía por qué no había llamado a cualquiera de un gran número de mujeres, por lo que pensó con rapidez una respuesta.

"Rachel". Sí, Rachel sería perfecta. Ella estaba desesperada por un poco de atención, y Quinn estaba segura de que podía convencerla de que fuera con ella. Ella sería la ideal, a pesar de que no se parecía en nada a June Cleaver.

"Maravilloso". Quinn casi podía ver la sonrisa en la voz de Pierce. "Esperamos verlas a ti y a Rachel la semana que viene, entonces".

Quinn no le prestó atención a la despedida de Bill debido a que ya estaba pensando dos pasos por delante. "Sam, consígueme la dirección de una tienda de flores en el centro llamada Cramer o King o algo así".

"Pero siempre usas la Floristería Real". replicó él, poniéndose de pie.

"No necesito pedir flores. Mi cita trabaja allí".

…

"Rachel, dulzura, ¿qué te pasa últimamente, pequeña? No pareces poder pensar con claridad. Sin juego de palabras, cariño".

La voz del jefe de Rachel llegó por encima de su hombro derecho, y sabía que la había atrapado soñando despierta de nuevo. Había sido una semana y un fin de semana aún más largo, y tenía que deshacerse de este pensamiento constante acerca de Quinn. Donde quiera que fuera buscaba el pelo Rubio. Cada vez que sonaba la campana sobre la puerta de la tienda de flores, alzaba la vista esperando que Quinn entrara a través de la puerta. Caía en la cama agotada y aún así no podía dejar de ver los suaves ojos color Avellana.

"Lo siento, Kurt, estoy un poco distraída, eso es todo". Se ocupó con el arreglo que estaba preparando. Era un ramillete sencillo y podía hacerlo en sueños. Pero entre sus trabajos y viajar tres horas en cada sentido cada semana para ver a Noah, dormir no estaba en lo alto de su lista de prioridades.

"¿Qué pasa, Rachel? Sé que estás preocupada por Noah, pero él es un tipo inteligente. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer para estar seguro allí. Va a estar bien. Tienes que cuidar de tí misma por una vez".

Rachel posó con sumo cuidado una rosa sobre la mesa y abrazó a Kurt. "Lo sé, lo sé". Dijo ella, suspirando. "Estoy tratando. Salí el fin de semana pasado". No le dijo que fue sólo para cumplir con Marley, y que salvo por haber hablado con Quinn había pasado un mal momento. No quería que Kurt supiera que Quinn había desviado su atención. Más de una vez se había pateado por rechazar la invitación de Quinn a cenar, pero sabía que era lo correcto. No podía manejar involucrarse con alguien en este momento.

"Cuántame". Exigió Kurt con entusiasmo.

"No fue gran cosa. Fui a Incógnito, tomé un par de cervezas, bailé un poco, y me fui a casa. Sola". añadió a la mirada expectante de Kurt.

"Eso es todo?".

"Eso es todo." Rachel sabía que Kurt quería que hubiese conocido a alguien y que le hubiese barrido los pies. Era una vieja reina, y quería que todos fueran tan felices como él y Blaine lo eran. "Rachel, dulzura, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con alguien?".

No pudo dejar de reírse. Kurt era una de esas personas que pensaban que el sexo era la cura para cualquier cosa, desde la depresión a los pies doloridos y todo lo demás.

"Probablemente tú lo sabes mejor que yo, Kurt".

"Hmm, creo que fue en algún momento de la primavera de 2006".

Rachel amaba el sentido del humor de Kurt, y siempre podía contar con él para ahuyentar la tristeza. Seguía riendo cuando La puerta se abrió. Levantó la mirada y su risa se atascó en su garganta. Quinn estaba en el umbral mirándola directamente con una expresión que recordaba de la pista de baile. En realidad, la recordaba cada noche, cuando cerraba los ojos. Se agarró del mostrador para sostenerse cuando Quinn se acercaba.

"Hola". Dijo Rachel tímidamente.

"Hola". Quinn encontró su voz en alguna parte. La otra noche, Rachel no se había reído como lo hacía cuando Quinn entró en la florería. El sonido era lleno y profundo y le hizo cosquillas en el interior del estómago. Lo hizo a un lado, absorta en su plan. "Espero que no te importe que haya pasado". Preguntó ella, mirando alrededor de la tienda.

El hombre de pie junto a Rachel le dio un codazo. "No, no, está bien". Balbuceó. "¿Cómo me has encontrado?".

"Google". Respondió ella. Miró de ida y vuelta hacia el hombre obviamente gay y a Rachel. "¿Vas a tomar un descanso pronto? Me gustaría hablar contigo. Puedo esperar en el coche hasta que…"

El hombre, que Quinn asumió era el dueño, la interrumpió. "Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando entraste. Rachel vé, adelante. Yo sostendré el fuerte". Él empujó suavemente a Rachel en dirección a Quinn.

Quinn se hizo a un lado y sostuvo la puerta mientras salían. "¿Quieres tomar algo?". Hizo un gesto hacia la tienda de aperitivos dos puertas más abajo.

La tienda de flores se encontraba en un centro comercial rodeado de un Deli Italiano a la izquierda y una oficina de seguros a la derecha. Con anterioridad, cuando Sam le dio la dirección de la tienda, ella la reconoció como una de sus propiedades. Varios años atrás, el centro comercial había estado en ruinas, y después de la adquisición de los contratos de arrendamiento de los actuales ocupantes, lo había remodelado por dentro y por fuera. Algunos de los originales ocupantes querían volver, pero Quinn se negó, deseando una clientela de élite para la propiedad.

"Claro". Se instalaron en dos sillas en el patio de la tienda de aperitivos, cada una tomando una copa frí Quinn entró en la tienda en un primer momento, Rachel pensó que estaba soñando. Pero se estaba recuperando ahora, y su mente estaba empezando a funcionar. "Es bueno volver a verte." No estaba segura de por qué Quinn estaba aquí.

Después de una pausa, Quinn dijo. "A ti también. He estado pensando en ti. Sé que me dijiste que no querías ir a cenar conmigo, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor en su lugar".

"¿Un favor?". ¿Qué tipo de favor en la tierra podía hacerle a una mujer que apenas conocía?.

"Necesito una cita". Dijo Quinn.

"¿Tú necesitas una cita? Vamos, Quinn, puedes conseguir una cita en cualquier lugar". Su corazón todavía estaba latiendo ante la idea de que Quinn la había buscado. Quinn se llevó la taza a los labios, y Rachel miró cada centímetro del movimiento. Había tenido la sensación de que Quinn había querido besarla la otra noche, y ella quería que la besara. Entonces ¿por qué se había sumergido en su coche como una adolescente?.

"Sí, bueno, déjame empezar de nuevo. He sido invitada a una cena con invitados este fin de semana, y me gustaría que tu me acompañes". Quinn trató de no mirar su reloj. Tenía docenas de cosas que hacer hoy, y esperaba que tratar de convencer a Rachel, cuando cualquiera de una docena de mujeres diría que sí, no fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

"¿Una cena con invitados?".

"Sí. Los anfitriones son Bill Pierce y su esposa. Estoy tratando de comprarle una propiedad y él sugirió que nos encontrásemos en un ambiente más social. Es el sábado. ¿Estás libre?". Quinn recordó vagamente que Rachel había mencionado algo acerca de un segundo trabajo, pero no podía recordar exactamente cuál.

Rachel corrió rápidamente a través del calendario en su cerebro. Estaba programada para trabajar el turno de día en su segundo trabajo y estaría libre a las cinco. La mayoría de los fines de semana las únicas cosas que tenía que hacer era lavar la ropa y visitar a Noah. Sin embargo, quería mantener una ruta de escape, si sucedía algo que pudiera influir en ella de una forma u otra.

"Creo que estoy disponible. Voy a tener que verlo, sin embargo. ¿Por qué me invitas? Te dije que no sería una buena idea que saliéramos".

"Lo has hecho, pero no vamos a salir. Vamos a una fiesta".

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?". Rachel no había visto venir esta invitación. Pensó que Quinn la invitaría a algo un poco más íntimo, no a algo que implicaba un grupo de personas.

"Bueno, una nos involucra sólo a ti y mí, y la otra involucra una sala llena de gente".

La sonrisa de Quinn se profundizó y Rachel se sintió arrastrada a ella igual que la primera vez que la vió.

"Conozco la diferencia entre dos personas cenando y una fiesta".

"Pensé que tal vez no querías estar a solas conmigo, por lo que de esta manera tienes la seguridad de los números". Quinn miró a su vaso vacío y le hizo una seña al camarero para que lo rellenara.

"¿Debo tener miedo de estar a solas contigo?". Rachel no creía que fuera así, y en general era buena juez de caracteres.

El camarero volvió a llenar los vasos con té y Quinn rasgó dos paquetes de edulcorante. "No, en absoluto. Sólo pensé que podrías estar más a gusto con otras personas alrededor". El tintineo de la cucharilla en el vaso de Quinn era casi hipnótico.

"Yo no tengo miedo de estar a solas contigo. Te dije que no creía que fuera una buena idea que salieramos".

Quinn reprimió su irritación. Esto no iba como ella había planeado. "Mira, Rachel, todos tenemos algún tipo de equipaje. Para algunos de nosotros es Gucci y para otros es Samsonite. De una u otra manera, no importa. Todos tenemos uno. Debo admitir que el tuyo es un poco más interesante que el de la mayoría, pero eso no me hace no querer cenar contigo". Quinn no estaba recibiendo ninguna tracción, así que cambió su enfoque. "Rachel, es sólo una cena. Yo no conoceré a nadie ahí que no seas tu. Podemos formar un frente unido. Hacer que la gente crea que nos conocemos desde hace años. Hey, incluso fingir que estamos locamente enamoradas". La cabeza de Rachel se elevó inesperadamente con su última declaración. "Vamos, divirtámonos un poco."

"Está bien, voy a ir".

"Genial. Pierce vive en Westwood Estates, así que estoy segura de que es el tipo de evento elegante". Sacó un bolígrafo y tomó una servilleta y se los pasó a Rachel. "Escribe tu dirección y te recogeré alrededor de las seis y media. Las bebidas son a las siete, la cena a las siete treinta".

Quinn contuvo su suspiro de alivio mientras Rachel escribía su dirección en la servilleta. La primera parte de su plan estaba completa. Bueno, al menos estaba agendada. Algo podría ocurrir entre hoy y el sábado por la noche, y si sucedía volvería al plan B. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que no necesitaría un plan B.

Rachel seguía sonriendo cuando Quinn la dejó en la puerta de la tienda. Kurt estaba esperándola en el interior y sabía que la iba a asar. No estaba como para veinte preguntas por lo que se adelantó.

"Su nombre es ..." Ella dudó mientras miraba el nombre grabado en oro en la tarjeta de negocios que Quinn le había dado, con su número de teléfono celular anotado en la parte posterior en caso de que Rachel necesitara contactarla. "Quinn Fabray, y la conocí la otra noche. Bailamos un par de canciones, tomamos taza de café, charlamos un rato y no esperaba volver a verla. Me pidió que fuera a una cena con ella, estuve de acuerdo, y no hay nada más que decir".

"Quinn Fabray?". Preguntó Kurt.

"Sí". Respondió Rachel vacilante. Kurt tenía esa mirada en sus ojos de cuando estaba en algo. Ella le entregó la tarjeta de visita.

"Quinn Fabray es la propietaria de este edificio. Mierda, es propietaria de la totalidad de la cuadra". Kurt tomó la tarjeta de Rachel y le dio la vuelta en sus dedos regordetes. Se puso a silbar. "Muy bonita, con clase".

A Rachel le dio un vuelco el estómago. "¿Qué? Cristo, no tenía ni idea de quién era. Dijo que planeaba comprar una propiedad del hombre que está dando la cena, pero que era más una ocasión social que cualquier otra cosa".

Kurt le devolvió la tarjeta. "Espero que tengas algo muy bonito que usar, porque no creo que vaya a ser un asunto de todos los días". Él se movió detrás del mostrador y se puso a atar una cinta roja alrededor del cuello de un jarrón.

Rachel gimió. Su vestuario consistía principalmente en pantalones vaqueros, Dockers y dos pares de pantalones de vestir, ninguno de los cuales era apropiado para lo que ella imaginaba que requerriría la noche. Su tarjeta Visa estaba casi al máximo, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez podría exprimir un par de cientos para el vestido negro que había visto en rebaja unos cuantos días atrás en Saks.

"Que estaba haciendo una mujer como Quinn Fabray en un bar como el Incóg?".

La versión corta del nombre del bar donde había conocido a Quinn trajo a Rachel de vuelta del interior de su armario. "¿Qué dijiste?".

"Dije que Quinn podría tener su selección de mujeres. Es rica y una maravilla. Si yo fuera lesbiana, estaría detrás de ella. ¿Por qué va al Incógnito para obtener una cita?".

"Kurt". dijo Rachel. "Vaya, parece que piensas que cada mujer que va allí está desesperada y no puede conseguir una cita en cualquier otro lugar. ¿Qué dice eso sobre mí? Yo estaba allí".

Al igual que todos los bares, el Incógnito tenía su parte de mujeres que bebían demasiado y buscaban el amor en los lugares equivocados, pero ella había visto con frecuencia parejas que simplemente querían salir por una noche con sus amigas e ir a bailar. Rachel sabía que no era el mejor lugar para encontrar a alguien, pero había conocido muchas perdedoras en la tienda de comestibles también.

"Oh, no, cariño". Kurt comenzó a recuperarse de su metedura de pata. "Eso no es lo que quería decir en absoluto. Perfectamente la gente buena va a los bares, pero hay que admitir que son pocas y distantes entre sí. Me estaba preguntando qué estaba haciendo allí". El teléfono sonó y desvió inmediatamente su atención.

Rachel tuvo que admitir que ella se había preguntado lo mismo. ¿Por qué estaba Quinn ahí? Rachel había asumido que estaba buscando algo de sexo ocasional, pero cuando Rachel se lo ofreció, ella se negó. Quinn, obviamente, la encontró atractiva, y aunque Rachel no hubiera querido tener sexo con ella, Quinn, obviamente, no creía que era una bestia. La había invitado a cenar y la había rastreado para invitarla a una fiesta. Una reunión social donde todo el mundo sabría que ella era la cita de Quinn.

Quinn era intrigante, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rachel tenía algo que era cautelosa, también. Volvió al ramillete que tenía abandonado. ¿Por qué alguien como Quinn, la perseguía? Su resolución se había desvanecido con demasiada facilidad bajo el encanto de Quinn cuando la invitó a la cena. La rosa que Rachel había estado a punto de usar en el ramillete se había marchitado, por lo que eligió otra.

Si Quinn era siempre así de persuasiva, Rachel tendría que tener cuidado porque podía muy fácil enamorarse de ella. De hecho, se sentía como si hubiera dado un paso hacia un acantilado en un profundo barranco sin fondo a la vista.


	6. Chapter 5

******Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

El camino hacia Lompak simbolizaba el aislamiento de la prisión misma. Rachel podía ver por millas en todas direcciones, pero la única manera de llegar a ninguna parte era permanecer en la carretera larga y recta que parecía no terminar nunca. El viaje hasta allí duraba por lo general tres horas, y ella había hecho este viaje tantas veces que había practicamente memorizado cada señal de tráfico.

Le temía a estas visitas a su hermano. Su corazón le dolía cuando lo veía consumiéndose en un lugar tan frío y duro, donde el odio crecía día a día. Era evidente que trataba de ocultar los detalles de su existencia en estrecha proximidad con ocho mil hombres, con nada más que tiempo para matar, y en ocasiones a ellos mismos, pero tenía que hacer algo. Noah era su hermano. Él la había salvado de un ataque vicioso y posiblemente de algo peor. Siempre se iba triste y enojada. Se quedaba deprimida hasta dos o tres días después, y justo cuando empezaba a sentirse mejor se ponía de nuevo en camino a Lompak. De cierta forma estaba atrapada como Noah, pero no había absolutamente ninguna comparación.

Rachel entró en el amplio estacionamiento, en un lugar en primera fila. El aparcamiento, por lo general, estaba lleno cuando llegaba, pero hoy viernes, obviamente no era un día de gran volumen de visitas. Firmó su nombre tres veces, mostró su identificación cuatro veces, registraron su cartera en dos ocasiones, y se sentó finalmente en un taburete duro y redondo atornillado al suelo. El grueso cristal que la separaba de su hermano estaba rayado, y varias personas habían tallado sus iniciales en el mostrador, cerca de donde ahora descansaban sus manos.

El asiento a su izquierda estaba vacío, pero una mujer con un trasero demasiado grande para el taburete se sentó a su derecha. A pesar de que estaba prácticamente gritando al teléfono que tenía en la mano regordeta, Rachel apenas podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Algo sobre su "lamentable trasero y su necesidad de conseguir un trabajo mientras él estaba sentado en su trasero durante todo el día jugando a las cartas y hablando". Rachel se preguntó por qué el hombre del otro lado del cristal incluso accedía a verla si todo lo que hacía era tirarle mierda. Sospechaba que si se negaba estaría hundido aún mas profundo en la mierda cuando saliera.

Noah entró con una mirada expectante en su rostro, y se sentó con cautela en el taburete frente a ella. Su pelo negro había sido cortado muy corto y su tez estaba más pálida que una semana atrás. Cogió el teléfono que colgaba en la gruesa división que daba una falsa ilusión de privacidad. El teléfono estaba pegajoso, y trató de no pensar qué germen o fluido corporal estaba tocando.

En su primera visita había sacado una botella de desinfectante para manos de tamaño de viaje de su bolso y limpiado el teléfono que estaba en una condición igualmente desagradable. Noah inmediatamente le dijo que no volviera a hacerlo de nuevo, ya que le causaría problemas. Los otros presos pensarían que se consideraba mejor que los demás, simplemente por sus acciones de higiene, y como ella era su hermana, él se ganaría la misma reputación. Apretó los dientes, pensando en la gran botella de desinfectante que la esperaba en el coche.

"Hey, amigo." Saludó a Noah usando su apodo.

"Hola, Rachel. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Por lo general lo visitaba el sábado, a menos que tuviera alguna noticia con respecto a su apelación.

"No puedo venir a visitar a mi hermano cuando yo quiera?"

La voz de Noah se ablandó un poco y dejó caer sus tristes ojos color marrón. "Tu sabes que no quiero que me veas así."

Él había estado tratando de convencerla de que dejara de visitarlo. Ella siempre lo ignoraba y oraba para que no la hiciera prometer que no volvería nunca o, peor aún, se negara a entrar en la sala de visitas cuando ella hacía el viaje.

"Noah, Te amo. Eres mi hermano, y tú estás aquí por mi culpa." Esta era su frase también.

"Por el amor de Dios, Rachel. Cuando vas a superar esto? No es tu culpa que esos rateros irrumpieran en tu casa, o que que te rompieran la nariz y te golpearan con tanta fuerza que te estallara el tímpano, o que Hudson se golpeara la cabeza en el borde de la mesita de noche y muriera. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y ciertamente no eres responsable de mis acciones. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que tener este discusión?" Su voz se hizo más fuerte a medida que hablaba.

Rachel sabía que Noah tenía razón, pero algo más que un vidrio reforzado los separaba ahora. Él tenía suficiente basura a la que hacer frente. No necesitaba cargar con su culpa también. Ella se agachó y encendió su medidor de actitud positiva. "Tengo una cita mañana por la noche."

Sus ojos poco a poco se iluminaron. Él la había estado acosando para que siguiera adelante con su vida, y su reacción demostró claramente su alegría de que hubiera hecho justamente eso. En visitas anteriores había pensado en mentirle, pero lo respetaba lo suficiente como para no hacerlo.

"Bueno, ya era tiempo. Háblame de ella".

Rachel sonrió al pensar en Quinn. "Es divertida, inteligente y segura sin ser arrogante, y muy educada. "

"¿Y?" Le preguntó su hermano.

"Ella es ardiente. Me refiero a realmente caliente. Su cuerpo se ve como si estuviera esculpido en mármol, con todos los músculos correctos y curvas en todos los lugares correctos. Tiene una sonrisa hermosa y los ojos más bellos que he visto nunca." Rachel sintió que se ruborizaba.

"Ahora, eso es lo que yo quería saber." Por primera vez en meses, Noah se echó a reír.

Rachel pasó los siguientes veinte minutos compartiendo su vida con él. Hablaron de la tienda de flores, de su jefe, y de Quinn. De la única cosa de la que no hablaron fue de su caso. Noah le había dicho a Rachel que si no tenía alguna buena noticia sobre su recurso de apelación, no quería oír nada en absoluto.

Él fue la primera persona a quien le dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que era lesbiana, y había sido su mayor apoyo desde entonces. Salían juntos y abordaban a las chicas, haciéndose bromas por no tener que competir por la misma chica. Noah las prefería morenas y con un par de libras sobre ellas, y Rachel se sentía atraída por las mujeres rubias y fuertes.

El timbre sonó en su oído, lo que indicaba que tenía sólo cinco minutos antes de que su tiempo hubiera terminado. La política penitenciaria permitía no más de treinta minutos por visita. Después de eso, se cortaba la línea se hubiera terminado la conversación o no.

Marcando el último minuto el timbre volvió a sonar, y le dijo a Noah lo mucho que lo amaba y que pensaba en él todos los días. Se comprometió a describir su cita en detalle y le pidió que tuviera cuidado. Acababa de terminar cuando sintió el familiar silencio en la línea. Se sentaron allí por un minuto antes de que el guardia tocara a Noah en el hombro, lo que indicaba que era el momento de que se fuera. Una vez más, por mutuo acuerdo, Rachel abandonó la sala primero.

Se las arregló para contener las lágrimas a través del proceso de control de salida, y sólo cuando estuvo en la seguridad de su coche cerrado dejó que se derramaran sobre sus mejillas. Apenas podía soportar el dolor de ver a Noah en una situación tan horrible. Su padre se había ido cuando Noah era un niño, y su madre tenía sus propios demonios que soportar. Por momentos se sentía como si fueran ella y Noah contra el mundo.

A menudo Rachel deseaba haberse establecido antes, y tener a alguien en su vida que la ayudara. Tenía un montón de buenos amigos que eran su sistema de soporte, pero no eran lo mismo que una pareja. Una mujer que la amara, que estuviera allí para ella, sin importar lo que ella necesitara. El peso de lo que enfrentaba constantemente la desgastaba, pero Noah dependía de ella y no lo defraudaría.


	7. Chapter 6

******Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis<strong>

La casa que Quinn estaba buscando era la siguiente a la izquierda, encecndió su luz intermitente y se detuvo en la amplia calle. El barrio de Rachel estaba un poco deteriorado, pero los jardines estaban ordenados y libres de obstáculos. Los vecinos, obviamente, tenían mucho orgullo por sus casas, si no un montón de dinero. El césped recién cortado en el jardin de Rachel estaba adornado con afilados bordes. El macizo de flores corriendo paralelo a la entrada era exuberante, y el olor fresco del abono de jardinería llenó la nariz de Quinn cuando salió del coche. El clic, clic del motor refrigerándose imitaba el sonido de sus tacones tocando en la acera mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal. Tocó el timbre de la puerta, de repente nerviosa.

Había estado tan ocupada en el trabajo que apenas tuvo la oportunidad de pensar en esta noche con Rachel. Tuvo que hacer un viaje de último minuto a San Francisco y habría llegado tarde esta noche si su vuelo se hubiera retrasado por más tiempo. Quinn odiaba los vuelos comerciales, prefería los vuelos rentados siempre que era posible. El tiempo que le ahorraban esperando en las líneas de seguridad, sentada esperando en los aeropuertos o en la pista _no tenía precio_, como decía el comercial de la tarjeta Visa.

La puerta principal se abrió y por un momento Quinn no estuvo segura de que la mujer que estaba delante de ella era la misma que había invitado a salir. June Cleaver no era. Rachel estaba absolutamente deslumbrante. Su pelo estaba recogido lejos de la cara, dejando al descubierto los pómulos ligeramente cepillados con maquillaje. Sus ojos achocolotados eran brillantes y tan refrescantes que Quinn quiso ahogarse en ellos. Llevaba un vestido negro liso sostenido por breteles no más gruesos que una cuerda de piano. Sus hombros estaban bronceados y rogaban ser acariciados. El vestido acentuaba las curvas y planos de su cuerpo como si hubiera sido hecho específicamente para ella. Para el momento en que la mirada de Quinn viajó hacia arriba por el cuerpo de Rachel fue recibida con una mirada que era en parte de alivio de que a Quinn le gustara lo que vio y de molestia porque ella la hubiera mirado así.

"Siento haberte mirado de esta manera. Pero estas absolutamente magnífica".

"Gracias. Por favor, entra tengo que tomar una cosa más y luego estaré lista". Rachel cogió una pista de la colonia de Quinn y la reconoció como la que su hermano solía usar. Le gustaba en él y realmente le gustó en ella. "¿Quieres tomar algo?". Cuando Quinn negó con la cabeza, dijo "Por favor, siéntete como en casa. Será sólo un minuto".

Dejó a Quinn en la sala de estar y caminó por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Una vez dentro sus rodillas casi cedieron y prácticamente cayó en la cama. Realmente sólo necesitaba el minuto para recomponerse de nuevo. Quinn era la mujer más atractiva que había visto nunca. La ropa que había usado en el bar no hacía nada por ella en comparación con los pantalones marrones, la camisa azul pálido y la chaqueta azul marino que llevaba ahora, todo lo cual, sospechó Rachel, estaba hecho de seda cruda. Alta y elegante, era andrógina pero suficientemente femenina como para atraer cualquier mirada con facilidad. Marley diría que era absolutamente deliciosa. Rachel tenía otra palabra para ello, _Impresionante_.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que había siquiera mirado a una mujer, y más que eso desde que había sentido el tacto femenino. Sus sentidos se despertaron en una explosión que la sorprendió. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmar su corazón desbocado y agarró su mantón rojo para abrigarse y por un toque de color.

Mientras tanto, Quinn gravitó hacia los cuadros montados en la pared a cada lado de la chimenea. Eran brillantes y vibrantes, llenos de color y luz. Prefería el arte impresionista como este porque podía ver algo completamente nuevo cada vez que lo miraba. Estos estaban bien, muy bien. Se acercó más para ver el nombre del artista y disparó sus cejas hacia arriba.

"Estoy lista".

"¿Esta eres tú?". Quinn apuntó a la firma en la pintura.

"Sí. Salpico un poco aquí y allí, aunque no he tocado un pincel recientemente".

"Yo diría que esto es algo más que sólo salpicar. Esto es bueno. Realmente bueno". Quinn no era una gran conocedora de arte, pero ella sabía lo que le gustaba, y esto le gustaba. Se preguntó si Rachel tendría más.

"Gracias". respondió Rachel, y bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzada.

"No, lo digo en serio. ¿Tienes algunos en exposición? ¿Los vendes?". Quinn estaba extrañamente incoherente.

"Le he dado unos cuantos a mis amigos, pero es sólo un hobby. Otra salida a mi creatividad". Estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda con la forma en que Quinn estaba admirando su trabajo. "Estoy lista".

Si Rachel no fuera tan hermosa, Quinn podría mirar estas pinturas durante horas. Creaban una sensación de tranquilidad que no había sentido en algún tiempo. Cuando era una niña su madre la llevaba al museo de arte dos veces por semana a su programa de verano, y Quinn le rogó que la dejara ir todos los días. Su padre pensaba que las lecciones eran una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, y dijo lo mismo en más de una ocasión, llamando a la pintura frívola y una profesión no respetable, pero su madre la llevó de todos modos. Hubo un tiempo en que ella quiso ir a la escuela de arte, pero sabía que nunca sería capaz de mantenerse para vivir si lo hacía. No tenía ningún deseo de ser una artista muerta de hambre. La arquitectura fue una segunda opción cercana.

El viaje a Westwood Estates tomó veinte minutos y el coche de Quinn era más que cómodo. Rachel nunca había estado en un BMW, por no hablar de uno serie 750, y añadió este coche a la lista de lo que iba a comprar, siempre y cuando ganara la lotería.

"No me dijiste que eras _la Quinn Fabray_".

"No suena como si estuvieras impresionada".

"¿Estás tratando de impresionarme?".

"Si estuviera tratando de hacerlo, te hubiera dicho quién era cuando nos conocimos. Te hubiera llevado a Cedars por el café y te habría recogido esta noche en mi Hummer ".

"Tienes un Hummer?". Rachel estaba más interesada en el vehículo traga-gasolina que en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad.

"Por supuesto que sí. Soy lesbiana y soy rica. ¿Qué otra cosa tendría?".

"Un Jaguar". Tiró Rachel en tono de broma. Se sorprendió con la expresión en el rostro de Quinn. "Tienes un Hummer y un Jaguar?". Rachel se preguntó de nuevo cómo y por qué estaba sentada junto a una mujer que gastaba más dinero en un coche de lo que Rachel ganaba en un año, quizá dos.

"Si digo que sí, lo vas a contar en mi contra?".

"¿De qué color es?". Preguntó Rachel con picardía.

"Fuego Esmeralda". respondió sin vacilar Quinn.

"Fuego Esmeralda?". Rachel se echó a reír. "Entonces, ¿de qué color es en realidad?".

"Verde".

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "¡Dios mío. ¿Por qué es que mientras más caro el coche, más ridículos los nombres de los colores? Quiero decir, ¿cuántos tonos de verde hay?".

Se detuvo repentinamente consciente de que lo que dijo podría ofender a Quinn. Trató de pensar en algo para suavizar su comentario crítico, pero no encontró nada.

Quinn sentía la tensión en el aire mientras el coche doblaba en la calle de la comunidad de lujo. Normalmente habría devuelto el golpe con una replica que habría puesto a cualquiera que se atreviera a hablarle de esa forma en su lugar. Pero a medida que el guardia salía del edificio de gran tamaño que separaba a los residentes de las haciendas de Westwood de los comuneros, Quinn se calmó. Necesitaba a Rachel esta noche, y no sería bueno para sus intereses si llegaban a la puerta de los Pierce discutiendo.

"Fuego esmeralda suena un poco pomposo, ¿no?". La tensión abandonó el coche mientras Quinn bajaba la ventanilla y le daba su nombre al guardia. Mientras él revisaba su carpeta y se retiraba al interior del edificio, Quinn pensó en el cuidado que se había tomado para tratar de no impresionar a Rachel cuando se conocieron. Mucha gente aspiraba a ella cuando se enteraban de quién era, y Quinn quería que las cosas fueran diferentes con Rachel. Bueno, ciertamente obtuve mi deseo. En cuestión de segundos, la puerta se abrió y Quinn salió de su ensimismamiento y avanzó.

Rachel nunca había visto casas tan grandes como las que pasaban por las calles bordeadas de árboles. Cada una se asentaba lo suficientemente retiradas de la calle como para que los ocupantes no oyeran ningún ruido de tráfico, pero no demasiado lejos para ocultarse de la vista. La voz suave del sistema de navegación los dirigió a la siguiente esquina y les dijo que la dirección que estaban buscando estaba un centenar de metros por delante a su derecha. Quinn dobló en un camino ancho, la suspensión del BMW absorbiendo el choque de la superficie de ladrillo-puesto. Estacionó cerca de la puerta del frente y apagó el motor. Inclinándose hacia delante, inclinó la cabeza y miró a la mansión a través del parabrisas.

"Linda cueva".

"Yo diría".

Rachel estaba sorprendida por el tamaño de la casa y nerviosa porque iba a una fiesta en su interior. ¿Qué es lo que tenía en común con esta gente? Nada, aparte del hecho de que ella podría haber diseñado un arreglo floral que hubiera sido entregado aquí. Pero esta no era la clientela a la que normalmente Crane Florist daba servicio.

Quinn debió haber percibido su aprehensión porque su mano fue cubierta de repente por una grande y cálida. "Vas a estar bien. Te ves muy bien. Una mirada y todo el mundo estará gaga por ti. Si te quedas sin cosas que decir, me das la señal de alto y voy a rescatarte. Mejor aún, permanece a mi lado. De esa manera no tendrás que preocuparte, y yo voy a tener a la mujer más bonita en la sala de mi brazo".

Rachel se quedó helada. "Quinn, esta gente sabe que eres lesbiana?".

Quinn le apretó la mano para tranquilizarla. "Sí, sí. Bill Pierce específicamente me pidió que trajera una cita. De hecho, casi insistió en ello. No te preocupes. Él quiere este acuerdo tanto como yo. No hará nada para ponerlo en peligro". Quinn le soltó la mano, y Rachel notó levemente lo frío y vacío que se sentía. "Vamos. Vamos a entrar." Quinn llegó a la aldaba de la puerta.

…..

Quinn estaba habituada a casas tan elegantes como la de Bill Pierce y reconoció el trabajo de algunos artistas conocidos colgados en las paredes que las rodeaban. Un hombre vestido con un esmoquin había abierto la puerta y rápidamente les dio la bienvenida al interior, y sus pasos resonaban en el el gran hall de entrada.

Vaciló en la puerta de la enorme sala de estar, prefiriendo obtener la configuración del terreno, por así decirlo, antes de aventurarse más lejos. Naturalmente cautelosa, Quinn aprovechó la oportunidad para poner nombres a las caras que reconoció. Conocía a algunos de ellos, pero a la mayoría no. Pasó revista a una lista mental de lo que necesitaba llevar a cabo esta noche. Su prioridad era conseguir que Bill Pierce le cediera sus bienes. Simple. Pan comido. Lo tendría en su bolsillo trasero antes de que la noche estuviera a medio terminar.

Agarró la mano de Rachel y dio un paso hacia adelante, luego se detuvo abruptamente.

"Quinn, soy Bill Pierce. Es un placer conocerte".

"Señor Pier .." Quinn se detuvo y se corrigió a sí misma mientras aceptaba la mano que se le ofrecía. "Bill, sí, es un placer".

"Esta es mi esposa, Phyllis".

Quinn dejó caer su mano y extendió la suya a la mujer que era por lo menos cinco centímetros más alta que su marido. "Phyllis, tienes una casa preciosa".

"Gracias, Quinn. Es un poco demasiado para mí, pero voy a pasar tu felicitación a mi decorador".

Quinn detectado una tristeza en los ojos de Phyllis Pierce que por alguna razón, le preocupó. No pudo determinar con exactitud lo que podría haberla causado pero, por supuesto, acababa de conocer a la mujer. No haciendo caso de eso, se dio la vuelta para acercar mas a Rachel a su lado. "Les presento a Rachel Berry".

Rachel estaba agradecida por el aplomo de Quinn. La opulencia en la sala la había abrumado tan completamente que no estaba segura de si podría poner un pie delante del otro por su cuenta. A donde quiera que mirara el mobiliario gritaba dinero. Sus zapatos se hundían en una alfombra tan gruesa que tenía la tentación de eliminarlos y confirmar que estaba realmente descalza en las nubes.

Bill la saludó primero. "Rachel, me alegro de que pudieras unirte a nosotros. Mi esposa y yo hemos estado esperando esta noche toda la semana".

Su mano era cálida y fuerte, y Rachel se sintió inmediatamente como en casa. "Gracias por haberme invitado, señor Pierce". Ella fue interrumpida por su anfitrión insistiendo en que lo llamara Bill. "Y Phyllis, gracias por invitarme también".

"Es para mí un placer, querida. Vemos la misma gente de siempre fiesta tras fiesta. Bill tan pocas veces invita a cualquier persona interesante. Es bueno ver nuevos rostros en la casa ".

"Vengan, señoras. ¿Qué puedo traerles para beber?". Preguntó Bill.

Ordenaron sus bebidas y Phyllis comenzó inmediatamente a presentarles al resto de los invitados. Para la hora en que la cena fue servida, Quinn había conocido dos banqueros de inversiones, un abogado, dos esposas aburridas, y un marido medio borracho que no podía quitar sus ojos de Rachel.

Rachel había mantenido su cuota de la conversación y Quinn se quedó impresionada con la facilidad con la que hablaba con la gente. Aunque Rachel se quedó cerca de ella, a Quinn le pareció que su nerviosismo había desapareció y que se estaba divirtiendo.

En la mesa, Rachel se sentó a la izquierda de Quinn con Phyllis a su derecha. El esposo lascivo estaba directamente enfrente de Rachel y sus ojos se fijaron de modo permanente a su pecho. Rachel no mostró ser consciente de la atención. De hecho, trató de involucrar al hombre en la conversación, pero se detuvo cuando fue evidente que él no tenía nada que decir. Phyllis dominó la mayor parte de la conversación y en un momento le preguntó, "Por cierto, Rachel, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan tu y Quinn viéndose?".

Rachel casi dejó caer el tenedor, y Quinn se puso tensa y esperó con ansiedad la respuesta de Rachel. A pesar de que esta era técnicamente su primera cita, no quería compartir esa información con nadie.

"Desde hace un tiempo". Respondió vagamente Rachel.

Quinn casi se ahoga con el bocado de brócoli que estaba masticando, pero un tanto aliviada, siguió comiendo. No había considerado que la conversación podía ir por este camino. Había estado en tantas de estas cenas de negocios disfrazadas de eventos sociales que no había siquiera asumido que esta fuese una cosa diferente. No le había dicho a Rachel mucho acerca de la situación, y habría sido embarazoso si los Pierce descubrieran que eran prácticamente extrañas. Buscó la cara de Rachel en busca de alguna señal de su propósito, y cuando no encontró nada frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué la estaba haciendo lucir bien?

"Vamos, ustedes dos, no sean tímidas. Después de todos estos años recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Bill como si fuera ayer. ¿Dónde se conocieron?". Phyllis dirigió su pregunta de nuevo a Rachel.

"En un baile", dijo Rachel sin problemas. "Yo estaba esperando una amiga y Quinn me invitó a bailar".

"¿Y qué pensaste cuando te invitó?". Preguntó Phyllis.

Rachel titubeó. "Bueno, en realidad". Rachel le dió una mirada cómplice a Quinn "Pensé que estaba ligando conmigo".

"No lo estaba". Intervino Quinn en su defensa, a pesar de que había sido exactamente su intención.

"Lo estabas también". respondió Rachel, como si pudiera leer la mente de Quinn.

"Puedo entender eso, Quinn". Dijo Phyllis. "Rachel es una mujer hermosa".

Quinn no estaba segura de hacia dónde iba esta conversación por lo que se mantuvo cautelosa. Esto era diferente a cualquier otra conversación en la mesa que ella hubiera experimentado. "Sí, Phyllis, no podría estar más de acuerdo. Pero no estaba ligando con ella".

"Uh-uh". Añadió Phyllis. "Eres una sinvergüenza, Quinn Fabray. He leído los periódicos".

Quinn no pudo evitar reírse de la caracterización. "Una sinvergüenza?".

Phyllis tomó un sorbo de café. "Sí. Una sinvergüenza, una canalla, ya sabes. Mi Bill era exactamente como tu hace cuarenta años. Incluso tienes la mirada, con esos lindos ojos y de expresión melancólica. Es probable que las chicas han de comer de tu mano". Se rió entre dientes Phyllis.

Rachel intervino "Ya no es así. Ella es la mujer perfecta. Nunca mira a otra mujer cuando estamos juntas". Ella se movió ligeramente en su silla, apretando su pierna contra la de Quinn. El contacto estaba destinado a señalar a Quinn que estaba bromeando, pero al primer roce, un baño de calor se disparó a través de Rachel. Esta vez sí dejó caer el tenedor. Mientras observaba a Quinn por el rabillo del ojo, el baño de calor se convirtió en una onda.

"Muy admirable, Quinn. Supongo que no eres tan mala después de todo. Bill detuvo sus travesuras después de que me conoció también".

Rachel se vio envuelta en la broma ligera y no pudo dejar de decir: "Obviamente, Phyllis, sabemos lo que se necesita para mantener a nuestros hombres y mujeres felices".

Phyllis estaba claramente al tando de que ella y Quinn eran lesbianas y estaba haciendo preguntas dirigidas, por lo que Rachel se relajó. Pero cuando consideró lo que acababa de decir, la boca súbitamente se le seco con la pensamiento de mantener a Quinn feliz. El sexo sería intenso y poderoso. Quería saber qué tan intenso.

"Amén por eso, hermana".

Quinn se sentó en atónito silencio. ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan personal la conversación tan rápido? La forma en que Rachel y Phyllis se hablaban como compañeras de hermandad y mirándose la una a la otra como si compartieran un secreto la ponía nerviosa. Era como si hubieran estado cenando con Phyllis durante años, no una hora. Phyllis tenía una forma de hacer que la gente se sintiera cómoda, como si estuvieran hablando con su abuela o su tía abuela. Se habían conocido sólo unas pocas horas, pero Quinn se sentía como si pudiera decirle cualquier cosa a esta mujer, totalmente diferente a su relación con su propia madre.

"Estás muy callada, Quinn". Comentó Phyllis, a continuación, agregó "Parece como si tu mujer aquí te tuviera justo donde quieres estar".

Finalmente capaz de decir algo, Quinn no estaba segura de lo que sería. Si refutaba lo que Rachel había dicho, entonces podría dañar su oportunidad de cerrar el trato esta noche. Se encogió de hombros y respondió "¿Qué puedo decir, Phyllis? Me tienes atrapada. Pero por favor no le digas a nadie. Tengo una reputación que mantener, ya sabes. Tu misma lo has dicho, tu lees los periódicos. Otras también lo hacen. Una chica no puede ser demasiado cuidadosa". Quinn le guiñó un ojo como si fuera su turno de compartir un secreto.

"Sí, lo sé. Nosotras, las mujeres mantenemos algunos secretos escondidos bajo nuestras faldas".

Quinn se atragantó con el vino y agarró la servilleta antes de que el líquido rojo pudiera derramarse sobre el mantel y, lo más probable es que sobre ella también. "Muy bien dicho, Phyllis. A mí me gusta lo que algunas mujeres esconden debajo de sus faldas". Murmuró en voz baja.

Terminada la cena, se dirigieron al estudio para el postre y el café. Phyllis se mezclaba con sus otros invitados, pero pasó la mayor parte de la noche hablando con Rachel. Quinn intentó en varias ocasiones atrapar a Bill, pero siguió dejando a un lado sus intentos de hablar de negocios.

"Quinn, Rachel es absolutamente encantadora".

Quinn tomó un sorbo de brandy mientras ella y Bill caminaban a través de la puerta francesa hacia el patio. "Gracias. Ella y Phyllis parecen llevarse bastante bien. Han sido inseparables desde que llegamos".

"Eso es lo que me asusta. Dios sabe contra lo que nos enfrentamos cuando dos mujeres se juntan".

Bill le hablaba como si fueran dos hombres analizando a sus esposas. Bueno, ¿no lo eran? Aparte del hecho de que ella apenas conocía el apellido de Rachel, ¿no era de lo que se trataba todo esto?

"Espero que el atrevimiento de mi esposa no te molestara a tí o a Rachel. Aún tiene que dominar el arte de la conversación trivial sutil". Bill miró a Quinn como si dijera _¿Sabes lo que quiero decir_.

"Yo prefiero el acercamiento directo. Afortunadamente, me ha servido mucho en los negocios. ¿Por qué irse por las ramas y desperdiciar el tiempo de todos? ¿Por qué no salir y decir exactamente lo que quieres?". Esta era la apertura perfecta que ella abordara una vez más su negocio. "Bill". Dijo.

Algo en su tono debe haberle indicado negocios, porque inmediatamente la desvió. "No podría estar más de acuerdo, Quinn. Me gustas, y Phyllis esta, sin duda perdida por Rachel. Vamos a nuestra casa en Paradise Island el fin de semana próximo. Sé que a Phyllis le encantaría si ustedes dos se unieran a nosotros. Y si conozco a mi esposa, probablemente ya ha invitado a Rachel".

Quinn mantuvo su irritación hacia el anciano para sí misma. ¿Qué se necesitaría para llevarlo a hablar de su oferta, y mucho menos firmar los papeles? Él era un hombre de negocios mucho más formidable de lo que la habían llevado a creer. Hizo una nota mental para discutir su descubrimiento con Sam y el resto de su personal. Esto no sucedería otra vez.

"Eso suena maravilloso Bill, pero voy a tener que hablar con Rachel. No estoy segura de cuáles son sus planes". Quinn miró a través de la puerta y vio a Rachel y Phyllis reír. Una calidez la invadió con el pensamiento de pasar más tiempo con Rachel, pero casi se enfrió con su impaciencia por tener su proyecto en marcha. Estaba perdiendo dinero cada día que el equipamiento para iniciar la fase uno de Gateway estaba parado en un estacionamiento alquilado del otro lado de la ciudad.

"Excelente". Dijo Bill con entusiasmo. "Haré que mi asistente llame al tuyo para que pueden trabajar en los detalles. Nunca has visto nada tan hermoso como lo que verás la próxima semana".

Quinn estaba mirando a Rachel, y una imagen de ella medio desnuda yaciendo en la playa llenó su cerebro. El estómago se le subió un poco y tuvo que tragarse un nudo en la garganta que salió de la nada.

"Probablemente tienes razón".


	8. Chapter 7

******Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Siete<strong>

A pesar de estar nerviosa, Rachel había disfrutado de esta noche, y había disfrutado viendo a Quinn aún más. Varias veces durante la noche la había estudiado en forma encubierta. Quinn no era muy alta, pero se desenvolvía con un sentido de autoridad que venía con el éxito conseguido con esfuerzo propio. Su lenguaje corporal era el mismo si le hablaba a un grupo de hombres o mujeres. Parecía respetar las opiniones de cada grupo y no rehuir de una o la otra.

Rachel había conocido algunas lesbianas que, o se sentían intimidadas por las mujeres heterosexuales o querían dominarlas. Quinn definitivamente no era una de ellas, pensó Rachel mientras se ajustaba su cinturón de seguridad. Quinn puso en marcha el coche y se retiró del estacionamiento.

"Espero que hayas pasado buen momento. Phyllis apenas te dejo alejarte de su vista."

Rachel se rió entre dientes. "Me dijo que soy alegre y que le recordaba a su nieta. Lo pase muy bien. Voy a admitir que estaba un poco intimidada al principio, pero los Pierce son maravillosos anfitriones y sus amigos fueron agradables y cálidos también".

"Me alegro de que te sientas así, porque Bill nos invitó a su casa en las Bahamas el próximo fin de semana". Quinn no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar Rachel, y ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que ella misma estaba pensando.

Rachel se echó a reír. "Ciertamente son un equipo. Phyllis nos invitó también. Dijo que tienen una casa en una playa privada con arena blanca como la nieve. Si su casa aquí es alguna indicación, estoy segura de que es magnífica".

Quinn aceleró pasando un autobús en el carril de la derecha con un anuncio de las noticias de las seis en el costado. ¿Debería preguntarle a Rachel si quería ir o simplemente inventar una excusa que les permitiera librarse del compromiso?. "Sí, son todo un par, ¿no es así? Él la adora, eso es seguro, y sé quien lleva los pantalones en la familia".

"Como debe ser".

La sonrisa de Quinn se hizo más profunda y se volvió de frente a Rachel por un momento antes de regresar su atención a la carretera. Rachel, una vez más, se sintió atraída por la sonrisa de Quinn. Su estómago se contrajo y tuvo que recordarse que debía tener cuidado con el encanto de Quinn.

"¿Cómo funciona eso entre dos mujeres?". Preguntó Rachel. "Leí en alguna parte que la que se preocupa menos en una relación tiene todo el poder". Le había tomado unos minutos comprender el concepto la primera vez que lo escuchó, pero Quinn pareció entenderlo de inmediato.

"Eso tiene sentido. La persona que tiene más que perder hará casi cualquier cosa para no hacerlo, sea lo que sea. Es lo mismo en los negocios. Si deseas algo que alguien más tiene, es por sus aros por los que saltarás para conseguirlo. Por lo tanto, definitivamente no eres quien tiene el control".

A Rachel le interesó la visión de Quinn. "¿Crees que siempre alguien debe tener el control?".

"¿No lo crees tú? Alguien tiene que estar a cargo o todo se tambalearía. Si van a cenar, una de las dos tiene que hacer la primera recomendación o morirían de hambre".

"¿Pero qué pasa en una relación?".

"No lo veo como algo diferente". Dijo Quinn como un hecho.

"Pero se supone que es dar y recibir, equitativamente". Por lo menos esa era la idea de Rachel sobre cómo deberían ser las cosas. Se preguntó si Quinn había estado seriamente involucrada con muchas mujeres y, en caso de ser así, si siempre había estado a cargo.

"Por supuesto que lo es, al menos en teoría. Sin embargo, en cada relación, ya sea en los negocios o en el placer, alguien dirige todo el tiempo. El líder puede cambiar dependiendo de la situación, pero siempre hay alguien al frente".

"Estás acostumbrada a ser la que manda, ¿no?". Preguntó Rachel, esperando no sonar acusatoria mediante el uso de un palabra tan fuerte.

"Tengo un negocio multimillonario. Soy responsable de cientos de personas y decenas de propiedades. Mi nombre está en el papel membretado".

¿Cómo reaccionaría Quinn si se viera obligada a ceder el control en su vida? Durante los últimos tres años, Rachel no había tenido absolutamente ninguno sobre la suya. Dividía su vida en antes y después del ataque. Antes, tenía planes e iba lenta pero constantemente lográndolos. Sabía donde quería estar en cinco, diez años. Tenía amigos, una novia estable aquí y allá, y era feliz. Pero ahora se sentía como si no tuviera absolutamente nada que decir en nada. Trabajaba porque tenía que hacerlo, visitaba a Noah porque tenía que hacerlo, encabezaba su defensa porque tenía que hacerlo. No podía recordar la última vez que había hecho cualquier cosa sólo por Rachel.

Se sentaron en silencio durante el resto del viaje a casa de Rachel. Quinn estaba preocupada con la invitación de Bill. Si era lo suficientemente importante como para hacerlo decidir finalizar este acuerdo, aceptaría. No había tenido vacaciones en más tiempo del que podía recordar, y unos días al sol sonaban maravillosos. ¿Por qué no mezclar los negocios con el placer?.

"Así que, acerca de su invitación". Dijo Quinn. "Me doy cuenta de que apenas nos conocemos, pero ¿te gustaría ir? Yo puedo liberar mi calendario durante unos pocos días. Quiero decir, si no tienes que trabajar ni nada". A sus oídos estaba divagando y sonaba como una colegiala. Realmente quería que Rachel dijera que sí.

Por mucho que Rachel quería que Quinn le pidiera que fuera, se sorprendió con su reacción cuando en realidad lo hizo. El estómago se le subió a la garganta y sus nervios estuvieron de repente vivos.

"Supongo que podría estar libre. Kurt suele ser bueno en ese tipo de cosas. Eso y el hecho de que desde que llegaste a la tienda se está muriendo de curiosidad por ti. Yo puedo negarle información hasta que diga que sí". Sonrió Rachel en anticipación de su discusión con Kurt el lunes.

No había estado en ningún lugar en años, excepto de ida y vuelta a Lompak. El nombre de la prisión donde estaba encarcelado su hermano trajo consigo una inmensa sensación de culpa. ¿Por qué debería tener la oportunidad de divertirse, cuando la única vista del sol y el cielo para él sería desde dentro de los muros de quince pies de su residencia por los próximos treinta años? Ella trató de ignorar la pregunta.

Quinn no había experimentado la sensación de mariposas retozando en su estómago en años, y lo atribuyó a la emoción de acercarse al final de este acuerdo. "Está bien, le pediré a mi asistente Sam que llame a Bill el lunes. Él dijo que sería de viernes a lunes. ¿Alguna vez has estado en las Bahamas?".

"No, ¿Y tú?".

"Dos o tres veces. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que es cálido y soleado. No se necesita un gran guardarropas, pero sí necesitarás un montón de protector solar". Quinn ya estaba revisando su agenda de la próxima semana para ver lo que podría mover y a dónde. Sus días solían contener una reunión tras otra y por lo general no terminaba sino hasta mucho tiempo después de las nueve de la noche. Sería una perrada prepararse para ir a una perrada más grande ponerse al día una vez que volviera.

Rachel estaba agradecida por los comentarios de Quinn sobre la ropa, si no por otra cosa. Su vestuario era adecuado para unos días en la playa, aunque no mucho más, y por suerte su traje de baño estaba en buen estado. Había perdido peso desde que lo usó la última vez, pero estaba segura de que aún le quedaría. Tenía un par de sandalias, y unos cuantos vestidos de verano para las noches. Mientras no fueran a ningún lugar elegante, estaría bien.

No tendría problemas para conseguir que Kurt le diera el tiempo libre, y sería su fin de semana largo libre de su trabajo de tiempo parcial. Tendría que trabajar horas adicionales en la tienda para asegurarse de recibir un sueldo completo, y no tenía idea de cómo iba a manejar eso y aún así, hacer su viaje semanal para ver a Noah. Algo tendría que dejar esta semana, y lo más probable es que fuera el sueño.

Rachel estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de que el coche de Quinn se encontraba en su camino de entrada con el motor apagado. Una oleada de vergüenza le calentó la cara, y se sintió agradecida por la oscuridad alrededor de ellas.

"Lo siento, me sorprendiste soñando despierta".

"Esperemos que algo bueno". Dijo Quinn.

"Sólo haciendo una lista de cosas para hacer durante la semana, para estar lista". Rachel intentó hacer que su respuesta sonara ligera y que no mostrara la intensidad del conflicto elaborándose en su interior.

"Sé lo que quieres decir. Tengo un día completo de reuniones tanto el viernes como el lunes. Sam me va a disparar cuando le diga". Cuando Rachel no dijo nada más, Quinn pareció ponerse nerviosa. "Rachel, si esto no está bien para ti, o si no quieres ir, por favor dímelo. No tienes que ir".

"No, no, no es eso. Quiero ir". Esta vez Rachel perdido la batalla con su conciencia.

"Rachel, ¿qué es?".

"No es nada".

Quinn le tocó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos. Su voz era suave y alentadora. "No te creo".

Rachel no pudo resistirse a esos ojos y esa voz. "¿Cómo puedo ir a un viaje tan maravilloso como este cuando mi hermano está en la cárcel por asesinato por mi culpa?". Después de que Noah fuera a Lompak, a Rachel le resultaba difícil vivir una vida normal. Cada mañana pensaba en él de inmediato. Cuando dormía en la mañana de un domingo se sentía culpable porque él tenía que levantarse a las seis y media estuviera listo o no. Cuando navegaba a través de los ciento setenta y cuatro canales por aburrimiento, recordaba que él sólo podía ver lo que se estaba exhibiendo en la sala de recreación. Cuando se debatía sobre qué pedir en Subway, recordaba que sus opciones para comer eran la comida delante de él o el hambre.

Los primeros meses estuvo consumida por la culpa y apenas fue capaz de salir de su casa. Incluso una necesidad como comprar comestibles era casi demasiado para ella. Kurt la había persuadido, en realidad él la había arrastrado hasta el coche, y la había llevado a ver a un psicólogo. Finalmente, después de sus primeras doce sesiones, empezó a creerle al especialista en trastornos de estrés post-traumático quién le dijo que su auto-privación en realidad insultaba a Noah. Él había arriesgado su vida para salvar la de ella y ¿ésta era la forma en que le daba las gracias? ¿Retirándose de la vida ella misma? Después de otra docena de sesiones dejó de ver al médico y comenzó a llevar una vida tan normal como pudo.

Pero irse con Quinn era diferente. Muy diferente de hacer lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir y ser un miembro productivo de la sociedad. Planeaba pasar tiempo en las Bahamas exclusivamente por descanso, relajación y placer. Se estaría tomando unas vacaciones de su vida y no sabía si era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo.

Quinn mantuvo su expresión tolerante, a pesar de que estaba tentada de acompañar a Rachel a la puerta y no volver nunca más. Rachel era diferente de cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido, y Quinn quería saber más sobre ella, a pesar de que se daba cuenta de que no debía involucrarse aún más de lo que ya estaba. Rara vez le hacía una pregunta a una mujer que la hiciera abrirse como Rachel lo acababa de hacer. Por lo general no le importaba lo que estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza de una mujer, si es que había algo, y siempre era mucho menos complicado mantenerse alejada de los quisquillosos aspectos de sus relaciones.

Pero algo en la forma en que Rachel la estaba mirando, una vulnerabilidad que antes no estaba allí, le daba ganas de hacer aún más preguntas de ese tipo y quedarse. Eso y el hecho de que la necesitaba para cerrar el trato con Bill. Ese pensamiento la alteró, así que lo empujó a la parte posterior de su mente.

Lo que había comenzado como una noche obligatoria se había convertido en una que no estaba lista para terminar. "¿Por qué no me invitas a entrar, preparas una cafetera de café, y me cuentas todo sobre ello?". Rachel ya había divulgado la historia básica la noche que se conocieron, pero Quinn sabía que había más que eso en ello.

Rachel estudió los ojos claros de Quinn, en busca de lo que había detrás su petición. Otras mujeres con las que había compartido la situación en relación con Noah se habían ido y nunca regresado. Era como si ella fuera la asesina. Nadie podía entender su situación y su devoción por su hermano. Nadie se interpondría nunca entre ella y Noah, lo que era una sentencia de muerte para cualquier relación.

"Si te cuento, es probable que no me quieras a tu alrededor". Dudaba de que Quinn recordara mucho acerca de lo que le había revelado acerca de Noah la noche en que tomaron un café después de que bailaran en el bar.

"¿Por qué? ¿Fuiste cómplice y nunca te atraparon?". Quinn tenía más experiencia con delincuentes de cuello blanco que con los violentos. Esto estaba fuera de su liga.

"Algunas personas podrían pensar así".

"Déjame juzgar eso. Vamos, se está poniendo frío aquí afuera". Quinn se deslizó fuera del asiento del conductor y se apresuró hacia la puerta del acompañante. Ayudó a Rachel a salir del coche y no la dejó ir hasta que Rachel buscó sus llaves en la puerta de entrada. "Aquí, permíteme". Ofreció Quinn. La mano de Rachel estaba temblando y las llaves tintineaban cuando se las entregó a Quinn. Agarró tanto las llaves como los dedos de Rachel. "Está bien." No tenía ni idea de por qué había dicho esto, y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en la vida de Rachel o si quería siquiera ser parte de ella. Pero Rachel la necesitaba en este momento y ella necesitaba a Rachel.

Una vez servido el café, Rachel se sentó en el sillón y ubicó a Quinn en el sofá, separadas por la estrecha mesa de café. Rachel necesitaba tomar distancia de Quinn. Nunca se había abierto tanto, tan rápidamente, a una mujer. Sentía la tensión del dinero y de Noah, y después de esta noche, rodeada de la riqueza, la bondad y la generosidad que Phyllis le había dado, se sentía abrumada.

Quinn se sentó pacientemente frente a ella. "¿Por qué no comienzas por el principio?".

Rachel tomó una respiración profunda, sopesando sus opciones. Había avanzado demasiado como para simplemente decir olvídalo y pedirle a Quinn que se fuera. ¿O podía hacerlo? Podía hacer eso, pero luego nunca la volvería a ver. A pesar de que Quinn podía irse, tenía que decirle. Podía irse por lo que tenía que decir o porque no dijera nada en absoluto. Pero ¿por qué estaba aquí si planeaba simplemente irse?. Fácilmente podría haberle dicho buenas noches en el coche y haberse ido. Pero no lo hizo. Le había tomado la mano, la hizo mirarla a los ojos, y le preguntó. Y diez minutos más tarde, todavía estaba sentada en el salón de su casa esperando a que ella hablara.

Todos estos pensamientos y mil más se agolpaban en el cerebro de Rachel como una avalancha. No más de un minuto pasó antes de que ella tomara una decisión que finalmente pudo controlar.

"Noah es mi hermano menor, mi único hermano". Se corrigió a sí misma, y las palabras comenzaron a fluir y no se habrían detenido aún si hubiera querido que lo hicieran. Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, se sentó y tomó una respiración profunda, purificadora. Sus manos se mantenían estables, sus nervios en calma, y su anticipación de lo que Quinn diría o haría a continuación colgaba sobre su cabeza como una lámpara de araña. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

"¿Por qué crees que eres la culpable de todo esto?". Quinn no era psiquiatra ni mucho menos, pero aún ella sabía que Rachel había tomado más responsabilidad por lo sucedido esa noche y con Noah de lo que debería.

"No me siento responsable de ser atacada". Disparó de nuevo Rachel a la defensiva.

Quinn se mantuvo en calma y mantuvo su voz pareja. "Eso no es lo que dije. Te pregunté por qué estás asumiendo la culpa. Esos dos hombres irrumpieron en tu casa. Ellos te atacaron y fue tu hermano quien los detuvo. ¿Por qué la responsabilidad por las acciones de esos hombres cae sobre tus hombros?".

Rachel saltó de la silla. "No me siento responsable por los hombres que me atacaron. Ellos lo hicieron. Decidieron tratar de matarme. A diferencia de lo que me hicieron a mí, nadie tenía una pistola en su cabeza obligándolos a que hicieran algo". Su cuerpo se inundó de calor y estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Había reaccionado así por meses después del ataque cada vez que pensaba en ello. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones tranquilizantes.

"¿Y por qué no dices lo mismo de Noah? Por lo que me has dicho, es un hombre hecho y derecho, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Tú lo has dicho varias veces, es un hombre maravilloso, protector. Él hizo la elección por ser quien es. ¿Crees que hubiera decidido de forma diferente si alguien más hubiera estado en tus zapatos?".

Rachel empezó a contestarle a Quinn, pero se detuvo. Quinn no estaba juzgándola. No estaba tratando de decirle que lo que estaba sintiendo era ridículo, al igual que la mayoría de las personas con las que había compartido su historia. Simplemente estaba haciéndole preguntas que nadie le había hecho nunca antes. O si lo hubieran hecho, la experiencia hubiera estado todavía demasiado cruda en su mente como para que pensara con claridad. Quinn estaba tratando de entender, no de juzgar.

"No". Este entendimiento disipó una capa de culpa de su alma. "Él habría hecho lo mismo por un completo desconocido en la calle". Siempre se sentiría culpable de estar fuera disfrutando de la vida mientras que él estaba encerrado en una jaula. La culpa no era lo que la llevaba para luchar por su libertad. Lo hacía porque amaba a su hermano, que había sido injustamente acusado y condenado por acciones que no había tenido más remedio que cometer.

Quinn vio a Rachel luchar por controlar las emociones que bailaban en su rostro. No ocultaba bien sus sentimientos y parecía hacérsele aún más difícil cuando estaba molesta. Primero tenía una mirada casi vacía, seguida por un ceño fruncido y a continuación una expresión que sugería aceptación. Cuando Quinn pensó que Rachel había recuperado su compostura le preguntó. "¿Por qué estás dudando acerca de este fin de semana?".

Rachel cruzó la habitación, pero esta vez se sentó en el sofá junto a ella. "Supongo que tengo dificultades para disfrutar, eso es todo". Dijo Rachel tímidamente.

Parecía casi derrotada, y por mucho que Quinn quería quedarse, sabía que no era lo más inteligente. Sería lo suficientemente difícil distanciarse de Rachel después de este fin de semana. No necesitaba añadir más complicaciones y lazos de un vínculo emocional a la mezcla.

Quinn se levantó y tiró de Rachel para que se pusiera de pié. "Por mucho que lo odie, mejor me voy a casa. Has pasado por mucho esta noche, y no quiero hacer algo que podría lamentar en la mañana".

Sostuvo la mano de Rachel mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, que crujió cuando la abrió. De pie en el umbral, tomó las dos manos calientes de Rachel en las suyas y las imaginó en su cuerpo. Luchó contra su libido, que estaba gritándole que volviera la interior. En su lugar, le dio un beso a Rachel en la mejilla.

"Te llamaré después de recibir los detalles de Bill". Quinn se dio cuenta de que había asumido, si no obligado a Rachel, para que viniera con ella a las Bahamas. Pero Quinn necesitaba este fin de semana.

Sintió un remordimiento de conciencia, pero de inmediato empujó al intruso de su mente. Al igual que su hermano, Rachel era una niña grande, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.


	9. Chapter 8

******Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Ocho<strong>

"¿Vas a dónde?".

"Paradise Island. Es en las Bahamas".

"Yo sé dónde está Paradise Island, Rachel. Simplemente no puedo creer que en realidad está pasando y de todas las personas, con Quinn Fabray".

Rachel le arrojó una toalla de mano a su mejor amiga. "Vamos, Marley, ¿cuál es el problema? Fuimos invitadas por uno de los asociados de negocios de Quinn".

Marley terminó de levantar los platos de la mesa. Quitó la salsa de espagueti de sus platos y los puso en el fregadero. "El asunto es que no has estado en una cita en Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, ¿y ahora te vas de fin de semana? ¿No crees que eso es un poco rápido, incluso para ti?".

"¿Incluso para mí?". Respondió Rachel con sarcasmo. "Caramba, gracias Marley, lo haces sonar como que salto a la cama con todas las mujeres que conozco".

Después de llevar a sus copas de vino al salón, se instalaron en el sofá. No estaba enojada con Marley. Habían sido amigas durante más de quince años y conocían casi todo lo que había que conocer la una de la otra. Ella había estado allí cuando la madre de Marley murió, y cuando Rachel se despertó de su coma en el hospital, Marley fue la primera persona que vio.

"Tú sabes que no es lo que quise decir. Es sólo que, mierda, no lo sé. Quizás estoy celosa". Marley se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Rachel. "Quiero decir, conociste a Quinn Fabray en el bar mientras me esperabas. Vaya, tal vez si hubiera estado allí a tiempo sería yo la que estaría yendo a las Bahamas con la mujer más caliente del planeta".

Rachel, juguetonamente, le dio un codazo en el costado. A pesar de la persistente culpa por divertirse, empezaba a sentirse emocionada por el viaje. "Ves, te dije que te perderías la cosa más importante de tu vida algún día por no llegar a ninguna parte a tiempo. Y ¿podrías por favor dejar de decir Quinn Fabray como si su nombre fuera a detener el tránsito".

"Por el amor de Dios, Rach. Todavía no tienes ninguna idea de quién es, ¿verdad?".

Una sensación incómoda roía sus entrañas. "Sí, Marley, la tengo. Es exitosa, rica y hermosa. Gran cosa. Todavía se pone sus pantalones una pierna a la vez. Y hablando de ponerse y quitarse los pantalones, estoy segura que vamos a tener habitaciones separadas. Sólo Dios sabe cuántas habitaciones habrá en casa de los Pierce. Estoy segura de que su hogar en Paradise Island tiene más que dos".

…

Rachel nunca había estado más equivocada.

"Aquí están, señoras". Dijo Phyllis feliz. "Debería haber suficiente espacio para su ropa en el armario por aquí, y el cuarto de baño es a través de esa puerta". Señaló hacia la puerta del otro lado de la pequeña habitación que Rachel estimó estaba a cinco o seis pasos desde donde estaba clavada en el suelo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, supo que era más pequeña que aquella a la que asistieron a la fiesta, pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto más pequeña. Mientras Phyllis les daba el gran tour, Rachel se mantuvo a la espera de doblar la esquina y llegar a un ala adicional que contuviese todas las habitaciones. Doblaron varias veces, y en el giro final terminaron en esta pequeña habitación que se esperaba que compartiera con Quinn. No culpaba a Phyllis. Ella había asumido que eran pareja, e incluso si no lo fueran, la casa todavía tenía sólo dos habitaciones.

"Voy a dejar que ustedes dos se acomoden. Vengan a la cocina en cualquier momento. Por lo general, tomamos un cóctel en el patio y vemos la puesta de sol antes de la cena. Son bienvenidas a unirse a nosotros".

"Gracias, Phyllis. No nos tardaremos mucho tiempo".

Rachel estaba agradecida de que Quinn dijera algo, porque lo único en lo que podía centrarse era en la amenazante cama tamaño queen en el centro de la habitación, y lo único que podía pensar era en yacer desnuda con Quinn mientras la brisa cálida flotaba a través de la ventana.

"Bueno". Quinn no sabía qué más decir. Era obvio que ambas esperaban diferentes arreglos para dormir y, en cualquier otro momento, hubiera sido una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar. Había pensado en Rachel de vez en cuando durante los últimos cuatro días. Su sonrisa, la suave cadencia de su voz, el tacto de su piel debajo de sus labios. Rara vez una mujer había ocupado su mente tanto como Rachel lo había hecho. Había estado distraída en el trabajo, casi contando los días hasta que estuvieran juntas de nuevo.

Sólo en el vuelo pudo obligarse a pensar en este fin de semana de forma objetiva. Estaban aquí juntas sólo por fines comerciales, se dijo, y se aseguraría de que nada que pudiera afectar sus posibilidades de obtener la tierra de Bill pasara.

"Bueno". Repitió Rachel. "Esto es…inesperado." En realidad quería decir que se sentía tan torpe como una adolescente a punto de tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez.

"Lo siento". Dijo Quinn en voz baja, y dio un paso más en la habitación. Rachel supuso que no quería que Phyllis escuchara su conversación, al igual que ella.

"No hay nada que lamentar. Era una suposición natural, supongo. Quiero decir que actuamos como si estuviéramos juntas". Rachel se estremeció, sabiendo que era ella la que había actuado de esa manera en mayor parte esa noche.

Quinn se encontraba en un dilema. No sabía si debía decirle a Phyllis que ella y Rachel no eran amantes. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que esta era su segunda cita? ¿Cómo la haría verse eso? Sabía que estaba siendo insensible, pero tenía más miedo de lo que su confesión podría hacerle al acuerdo, que de cómo iba a afectar a su relación con Rachel o los Pierce.

"Si fuera del tipo caballeresco me ofrecería de voluntaria para dormir en la silla, pero como Phyllis ya me ha marcado como una sinvergüenza, voy a tomar el lado de la izquierda". Dijo Quinn, apuntando a la cama. "Somos adultas. Podemos dormir en la misma cama sin involucrarnos sexualmente". Era una buena mentirosa.

Rachel tomó el ejemplo de Quinn y puso su maleta en su lado de la cama. "Por supuesto que lo somos. Estamos en un hermoso lugar con gente maravillosa con nada en nuestras manos más que tiempo por los próximos tres días. Podemos pasar por esto". Rachel era una mentirosa mejor.

Había pasado las últimas tres noches soñando con Quinn. El lunes por la noche se puso furiosa cuando Sam, no Quinn, llamó por teléfono y le informó de su itinerario. Se había enojado porque Quinn no hubiera podido encontrar el momento para llamarla ella misma. Tenían previsto pasar el fin de semana juntas, por amor de Dios. Sam había sido profesional durante sus transacciones, pero ella sintió como si él estuviera programándole a su jefa que tuviera sexo. Para el momento en que llegó la mañana del viernes había hablado con Sam más veces de las que había hablado con Quinn, y estuvo casi a punto de cancelarlo todo por principios. Pero cuando vio a Quinn en su porche delantero, todos los pensamientos sobre principios se escaparon por la ventana.

Quinn llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color blanco, una camiseta sin mangas de color verde claro que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, y un par de buenas sandalias. Sus piernas eran sorprendentemente firmes para una persona que se sentaba detrás de un escritorio todo el día, o por lo menos Rachel pensaba que estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio todo el día. Un tatuaje pequeño se asomaba por las inmediaciones de su pecho izquierdo, y Rachel quiso dar un paso más cerca para ver lo que era. Su muñeca izquierda llevaba un reloj de buceo, y un par de gafas de sol Ray-Ban colgaban de los dedos de su mano derecha. Parecía que pertenecía a una playa. Su comentario vago de haber ido a Paradise Island un par de veces era pura mierda.

Rachel desempacó la maleta, mientras Quinn hacía lo mismo. Se cruzaron varias veces en su camino hacia el cuarto de baño o un armario y, una vez, alcanzado el tirador del mismo cajón de la cómoda. En breve, hubo dos cepillos de dientes en el lavabo del baño, dos botellas de champú en la ducha, y se fueron en busca de sus anfitriones.

A Quinn se le dificultaba poner un pie delante del otro. No había podido dejar de ver un montón de encaje en la ropa que Rachel había puesto en los cajones. ¿Era su ropa normal, o habría comprado algo especial para este viaje, previendo que se convertiría en íntimo? Como fuera, Quinn tenía dificultades para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera una visión de la línea de las bragas en el culo apretado de Rachel mientras caminaba en frente de ella.

Una explosión de aire cálido tropical golpeó la cara de Quinn, cuando salió al patio. El sol estaba bajo en el cielo, quemando el horizonte en tonos de rojo y oro. Las puestas de sol en las Bahamas, eran algunas de las más hermosas que jamás había visto. Bill se acercó, extendiendo su mano.

"Bienvenidas, Quinn y Rachel. Siento no haber podido recogerlas en el aeropuerto. Una crisis de negocios", añadió, mirando a Quinn con complicidad. "Pero les prometo que es la última vez que ese tema aparece este fin de semana. No hablamos de negocios en esta casa. Es una promesa que le hice a Phyllis desde el principio de nuestro matrimonio. Yo estaba trabajando sin parar y finalmente pudimos alejarnos por unos días. Phyllis me hizo jurar que nunca mencionaría nada acerca de la oficina aquí, y la he decepcionado sólo una vez."

¿Qué? Quinn se quedó atónita. Esperaba cerrar el trato e incluso había embalado los papeles cuidadosamente en su maleta. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora? Mierda.

"Han pasado treinta años y la única vez que rompí esa promesa fue justo después del terremoto de San Francisco allá por 1989. Tenía una gran cantidad de propiedades en la ciudad." Bill se detuvo, obviamente dándose cuenta de que estaba empezando a hacer exactamente lo que había dicho que no haría, y agitó su mano como diciendo _No importa_. "De todos modos, señoras, nos alegra que pudieran venir. Phyllis y yo amamos este lugar. Es muy tranquilo y virgen de turistas y tecnología. Es el lugar donde nos volvemos a conectar el uno con el otro." Bill hizo un guiño a Quinn.

Bill finalmente dejó de hablar el tiempo suficiente para que Quinn reuniera su ingenio y le diera las gracias por invitarlas a su casa. Las bebidas fueron servidas y Bill propuso un brindis. "Por tres de las mujeres más fascinantes que conozco. Que todos podamos aprender más unos de otros en los próximos días, lo que nos acercará aún mas." Phyllis chocó primero su copa con Quinn y luego con Rachel.

"Tu casa es encantadora, Phyllis", comentó Rachel, sentándose en una silla a la derecha de Quinn.

"La compramos cuando no teníamos dos monedas de cinco centavos que rozar entre sí. Hemos economizado y ahorrado durante años después y casi tuvimos que venderla una o dos veces, pero de alguna manera llegamos a evitarlo. Yo sé que no es nada frente a nuestra casa en Westwood, pero esta nos sienta más. Aquella es más para mostrar que otra cosa. ¿Por qué en el mundo necesitaríamos siete habitaciones? No somos más que Bill y yo. Nuestros niños han crecido y se han dispersado por todo el país. "

"¿Cuántos hijos tienen?"

"Tres, dos varones y una mujer". Dijo Phyllis a la pregunta de Rachel. "Todos casados con las mismas personas con las que arrancaron, estoy orgullosa de decirlo. La tasa de divorcio en este país es atroz. Los jóvenes hoy en día creen que es más fácil salir de un matrimonio que entrar en uno. Vaya, hemos cometido un error, dicen. Ya no te quiero más y, puf, están divorciados. Lo triste es que no creen que haya nada de malo en eso".

"¿Qué hay de los nietos?". Rachel esperaba que Phyllis empezara a recitar los nombres de sus nietos. Lo que no esperaba fue la mirada de tristeza absoluta que cayó sobre las caras de Phyllis y Bill. "Lo siento, ¿he dicho algo malo?".

Bill fue el primero en hablar. Tomó la mano de Phyllis. "No, por supuesto que no. Tenemos seis nietos. Cinco nietos y una nieta. Ella falleció hace dieciocho meses."

A pesar de que Rachel no tenía forma de saber acerca de esta tragedia, se sentía como un idiota. "Lo siento por su pérdida." Sus anfitriones se sujetaron las manos con más fuerza el uno al otro.

"Gracias. Brittany estaba en sus primeros años en Tulane estudiando bellas artes. Era una chica brillante, maravillosa, talentosa. Siempre dijimos que sería el próximo Picasso." Bill sonrió mientras describía a su nieta. "Fue atacada fuera de su apartamento por su vecino cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella y Santana eran más que simples compañeras de piso. Dijo que fue llamado por Dios para salvar a la institución del matrimonio. Brittany y Santana habían estado juntas durante tres años y estaban planeando su boda y había sido perfilada en el periódico local. Murió de sus heridas tres días después del ataque".

Quinn puso su mano sobre el brazo de Bill. "Lo siento, Bill. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar por lo que deben haber pasado, ambos". Quinn agregó, mirando a Phyllis. Eso explicaba algunas cosas. No era de extrañar que él había sido tan insistente en que trajera una cita para la fiesta y que las hubiera invitado a ambas a esta casa. Él quería que supieran que estaba de acuerdo con su estilo de vida.

"Gracias, Quinn. Fue una época muy difícil para nosotros. Brittany había vivido con nosotros desde que tenía diecisiete años. Ella y su madre no se llevaban bien."

Phyllis interrumpió airadamente. "¿No se llevaban bien? ¿Cuándo te admitirás a ti mismo que Susan lanzó a su propia hija de su casa? La esposa de nuestro hijo mayor". Añadió Phyllis como una explicación.

"Phyl, no necesitamos hablar de eso ahora. Tenemos invitados." Bill claramente trató de distraer la atención de su esposa, pero no funcionó.

Phyllis se volvió a Quinn. "¿Tus padres saben que eres lesbiana?". Quinn casi se ahogó con su propia saliva. Nadie le había preguntado eso en más años de lo que podía recordar, y ciertamente no alguien tan viejo como Phyllis.

"Sí". Respondió con cautela Quinn. Ella y su madre nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en nada. De hecho, su madre casi había renunciado a Quinn cuando ella estaba en su adolescencia, pero ella y su padre no la habían repudiado. A pesar de que Quinn no estaba en los mejores términos con ellos, no se podía imaginar lo que debía ser, ser echada de esa forma.

Phyllis miró a Rachel, quien respondió: "No." Cuando Rachel vio la cabeza de Quinn dirigirse hacia ella evitó el contacto visual.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?".

"Mi padre se ha ido, y mi madre y yo no estamos en contacto". Rachel esperó que Phyllis no le preguntara nada más. No compartía su historia familiar, o de histeria, como ella la llamaba, con la gente. Sólo sus amigos más cercanos sabían que su infancia y la de Noah habían estado llenas del drama de una madre que era maníaco-depresiva, pasada en lo maníaca, y un padre que se fue a trabajar un día y nunca volvió a casa. Ella y Noah comenzaron a cuidar el uno del otro a una muy temprana edad.

"Siento oír eso". Respondió con simpatía Phyllis. "Yo sólo no entiendo cómo una madre puede tratar a su propio hijo de esa manera."

Quinn podría jurar que oyó un tsk, tsk, en el comentario en algún lugar. "Parece que Brittany tuvo la suerte de tener abuelos como ustedes."

"Nosotros fuimos los afortunados". Dijo Bill, retomando el control de la conversación. "Ahora, basta de melancolía. Es un hermoso atardecer de Paradise Island e insisto en que lo disfruten."

Se acomodaron en las sillas del salón en el patio, el sol apenas comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. La ira de Quinn sobre el edicto de no-negocios no se había disuelto con la fealdad de la situación que involucraba a la nieta de los Pierce. En poco tiempo se unió a la conversación sobre sus planes para los próximos tres días. Bill señaló hacia el muelle, apenas visible en la luz menguante, donde se podían alquilar motos de agua o inscribirse para hacer parapente.

El cuerpo de Quinn se calentó con la idea de montar en el frente de Rachel en una moto acuática, los brazos de Rachel alrededor de su cintura mientras rebotaban en el agua clara. El cuerpo de Quinn se calentó aún más pensando en cómo se vería Rachel en un bikini. No podía esperar para averiguarlo. Pero primero, tendría que pasar la noche.


	10. Chapter 9

******Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nueve<strong>

¿Qué había dicho Quinn?, ¿Ambas eran adultas y podían dormir en la misma cama sin que involucrara sexo? El cuerpo de Rachel, obviamente, no había recibido esa nota. Tan pronto como empezaron a subir las escaleras, las mariposas en su estómago cobraron vida y crecieron más agitadas con cada paso. En el momento en que llegó a la cima, no estaba segura de que pudiera siquiera mantenerse de pie.

Phyllis y Bill habían asado a la parrilla en el patio esa noche y le dieron a ella y a Quinn la tarea de preparar la mesa. Conversaron con facilidad todo la comida, pero Rachel sintió una cautelosa tensión en Quinn. No la conocía bien en absoluto, pero el movimiento de los músculos de su mandíbula y su apretado control sobre el tenedor eran una clara señal de que estaba nerviosa. Afortunadamente los Pierce no parecían darse cuenta de nada fuera de lugar.

"Puedes usar el baño primero".

La voz detrás de Rachel la sobresaltó. Había estado mirando a la cama en el minuto en que abrió la puerta. Dominaba la habitación, casi desafiándola a que la llenara de pasión. "Gracias". Abrió el cajón de la cómoda y sacó su ropa de noche, luego agarró el bulto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. "No tardaré mucho".

"Tómate tu tiempo". Respondió Quinn. "De hecho, tómate toda la noche". Agregó en voz baja a la puerta cerrada que la separaba de Rachel. Prácticamente cayó sobre la cama. Era una bola de nervios. El vuelo sentada junto a Rachel, los brazos rozándose, sus piernas compitiendo por el espacio limitado, había iniciado la tortura. Luego de ver la única cama, seguido por los encajes y breteles de la ropa de Rachel, casi le hicieron olvidar dónde estaba y el tipo de negocio que en realidad tenía la intención de tramitar este fin de semana.

Quinn nunca había estado tan agudamente consciente de otra mujer en su vida. Se preguntó por qué. Tal vez porque Rachel era intocable, o al menos, porque ella había decidido mantener sus manos lejos de Rachel. Tal vez por la forma en que su voz sonaba con el acompañamiento de las olas en el fondo o la forma en que se reía de los chistes de buen carácter de Bill. Tal vez porque no había tenido sexo en meses. Fuera lo que fuera lo que causaba esta reacción, estaba tan tensa como un tambor, y si no tenía cuidado, se dividiría. Haría falta una sola palabra o tacto de Rachel o …

La puerta del baño se abrió y Rachel se quedó enmarcada en el umbral, usando boxers de mujer de color azul pálido y, haciendo juego con una camiseta azul sin mangas. La luz estaba encendida, arrojando una silueta tibia alrededor de ella. Quinn se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que el cordón alrededor de la moldura de su pijama era el encaje que había visto cuando desempacaron.

Las piernas de Rachel eran más largas de lo que recordaba, a pesar de que, como ella, Rachel había estado en pantalones cortos durante todo el día. Sus pantorrillas estaban perfectamente formadas y las uñas de los pies estaban pintadas de un tono medio de rosa. Suaves hombros sostenían los finos tirantes, y un hormigueo recorrió los dedos de Quinn ante la idea de lo que se sentiría deslizar lentamente esas correas por los brazos de Rachel. Pechos firmes, apretados con un toque de erección de pezón sobresalían en los lugares correctos. Quinn esperaba que su boca no estuviera colgando abierta, pero no le importaba si así era.

"Es todo tuyo". Logró decir Rachel. La mirada en el rostro de Quinn fue suficiente para borrar la duda que sentía un minuto atrás y la reemplazó con algo mucho más poderoso. Cuando Rachel había estudiado su reflejo en el espejo que había detrás la puerta, no había estado segura de si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Había traído dos opciones de ropa para dormir, siendo ésta la más provocadora, y la había agarrado de la gaveta sin pensar. Aparte de aquel breve momento en el bar, Quinn no había indicado que estuviera sexualmente interesada en ella. No estaba segura de lo que se trataba este fin de semana. ¿Estaba aquí como la cita de Quinn y se convertirían en amantes, o ambas habían quedado atrapadas en estar aquí? En el instante en que abrió la puerta y vio la expresión de Quinn supo lo que sucedería.

Quinn no se movió, por lo que Rachel entró en la habitación y dejó su ropa en el suelo junto a sus zapatos, de espaldas a Quinn. Sintió más que vio los ojos de Quinn en ella, y su cuerpo se inundó de excitación, sus pezones endureciéndose bajo la suave seda. Tomó una profunda respiración y se dio la vuelta. Se había ido.

Rachel no la había oído moverse, pero el sonido del agua de la ducha golpeando la cortina, le dijo dónde estaba Quinn. Medio decepcionada y medio aliviada, terminó de prepararse para la cama. Mientras se metía debajo de las cobijas en su lado del colchón, se imaginó el agua caliente deslizándose sobre el cuerpo de Quinn a menos de tres metros de ella.

No era agua caliente lo que se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Quinn, sino fría. Fría helada. Nunca había entendido por qué la gente se daba una ducha fría para matar su excitación. Sólo le hizo castañetear los dientes. Y no hizo prácticamente nada por el fuego en su vientre que se propagaba furiosamente ahora. Quería hacerle el amor a Rachel.

Quería hacer el amor con ella hasta que ninguna de las dos pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos. Y entonces, quería hacerlo de nuevo. El cuerpo de Rachel era impecable, al menos lo que había visto, que era casi todo. Su elección de ropa para dormir dejaba poco a la imaginación, y lo que Quinn imaginó la llevó a la posición en la que estaba ahora. Tenía las manos en la pared frente a ella, el agua golpeándole la parte trasera de la cabeza y cayéndole en cascada por la espalda como puñales. Trató de cerrar los ojos, pero cada vez que lo hacía, la imagen de Rachel en la puerta ofreciéndose cautelosamente brillaba en su mente como un letrero de neón.

Quinn luchaban por controlarse. Se dijo una y otra vez que el sexo con Rachel Berry no haría sino complicar la situación. Estaba aquí sólo por una cosa: conseguir que Bill firmara los papeles. Los malditos papeles que tendrían que quedarse en su maleta por lo menos durante los próximos tres días. Mierda, _¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo podía conseguir superar tres días con Rachel?_ Más apremiante aún, _¿cómo podría conseguir pasar esta noche con Rachel durmiendo en la misma cama y vestida sólo con encaje azul?_

Rachel oyó el agua apagarse. Quinn no tardaría en unirse a ella. _¿Debería estar sentada esperándola? ¿Debía pretender que estaba dormida? ¿Haría Quinn el primer movimiento? ¿Debía hacerlo ella? ¿Qué pasa si Quinn no está interesada?_ Claro, la expresión de su rostro telegrafió que encontró atractiva a Rachel, pero eso no significaba que Quinn quería tener sexo con ella. ¿No? Rachel no era agresiva en la cama y, si se admitía la verdad a si misma, no era tan segura tampoco. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado se había quejado, ni habían salido de la cama y se habían ido, pero ninguna sacudió su mundo tampoco, y tenía serias dudas de que ella lo hubiera hecho con el de ellas.

Los sonidos de movimiento se detuvieron y Rachel contuvo el aliento. Finalmente se abrió la puerta y Quinn salió vistiendo nada más que una toalla. Su cabello estaba húmedo y varias gotas de agua se aferraban obstinadamente a algunos pocos mechones. Ninguna de los dos se movió. El sonido de las olas se intensificó mientras los segundos pasaban, y la tensión flotaba en el aire. Parecían ser las únicas dos personas en el mundo.

Finalmente Quinn dio un paso adelante. "Me olvidé de mi pijama". Dijo, y bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña. Cuando Quinn prácticamente se escapó al cuarto de baño no se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para tomar sus propias ropas de dormir del cajón. Había agonizado sobre su dilema durante varios minutos detrás de la puerta cerrada antes de finalmente recobrar su valor para girar la perilla. Se sentía tonta. Había estado desnuda delante de cientos de mujeres en todas las situaciones, que iban desde el vestuario a un sinnúmero de otras circunstancias. Por qué se sentía tímida ahora la preocupaba. Y allí estaba, parada en medio de la habitación en una toalla. Una toalla muy corta.

Determinada a mantener su nerviosismo para sí misma, Quinn caminó a la cómoda y sacó un par de boxers de algodón. Se encogió al ver los aviones por todos lados sobre ellos, pero eran un regalo de su hermana. No podía dar marcha atrás por lo que levantó la barbilla y puso primero un pie y luego el otro en los inusuales cortos. Luego tiró de una suave y desgastada camiseta por sobre su cabeza. _Listo. Lo hice. Me las arreglé para vestirme sin avergonzarme a mí misma más de lo que ya lo he hecho_.

Con nada más que hacer que colgar su toalla y apagar la luz, Quinn retiró la colcha de su lado de la cama. Se deslizó dentro de la cama, con cuidado de que sus pies se quedaran en su lado de la invisible línea divisoria y no invadieran el espacio de Rachel y, peor aún, hicieran contacto con ella. Misión cumplida, Quinn escuchó la cadencia rítmica de la respiración de Rachel.

"Que duermas bien". La voz de Rachel atravesó el aire.

Quinn sabía que Rachel no estaba dormida, pero el sonido de su voz la desestabilizó de todas formas. "Tú también." No podía dejar de preguntarse si Rachel había visto su menos-que-bello-desfile desde el cuarto de baño al vestidor. Era una mujer sofisticada y exitosa. ¿Por qué se sentía tan torpe? Menos de un minuto después sintió, más que oyó, reír a Rachel.

"¿Qué es?"

Rachel se echó a reír. "¿Aviones? Yo esperaba Calvin Klein, Hugo Boss, o Jockey, pero no pequeños aviones en tu ropa interior."

"Un regalo de mi hermana. Me dijo que yo me tomo demasiado seriamente. Que tengo que aflojarme." Quinn no sabía si sentirse aliviada o mortificada. Al menos la risa de Rachel había disminuido la tensión en la habitación.

"¿Lo haces? Tomarte a ti misma demasiado seriamente, quiero decir, ¿no te relajas a pesar de que vuelas alrededor del mundo?". Rachel rodó sobre su espalda, entrando en otro ataque de risa. Las luces de los jardines exteriores estaban sangrando a través de las cortinas, proyectando sombras en el techo.

"Ella parecía pensar eso y para ella eso es todo lo que importa."

"¿Tienes otros hermanos?". Preguntó Rachel.

"Sólo mi hermana. Yo soy la mayor. Frannie es la bebé. Totalmente consentida." Después de que Quinn nació, su madre tuvo tres abortos involuntarios antes de que finalmente tuviera a su hermana, a quien dio prácticamente todo desde ese momento. Era la favorita de su padre y muy rápidamente se convirtió en la hija coqueta que su madre no tuvo en Quinn.

"Obviamente, todavía lo es. Quiero decir, te dio esos boxers, y el hecho de que los llevas puestos sólo reafirma el hecho de que todavía consigue lo que quiere." Rachel se rió de nuevo.

"No se suponía que los vieras."

"Entonces, ¿por qué traerlos?". Rachel respiró hondo, dándose cuenta de que su pregunta implicaba que iba a estar viendo toda la ropa interior de Quinn. Su rostro enrojeció y se alegró por la oscuridad de la noche.

"Toda mi ropa interior es poco convencional".

Rachel rápidamente se tumbó de lado y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Quinn estaba de espaldas, pero no estaba tan oscuro como para que Rachel no pudiera ver la expresión de su rostro. "¿Poco convencional?".

"Supongo que es mi declaración contra lo establecido. Si fuera hombre usaría corbatas alocadas. Elijo usar ropa interior loca. A algunas mujeres les gusta usar tangas o satén o cosas de encaje negro de Frederick`s de Hollywood. Piensan que las hace sentir sexy. No me corresponde decir lo contrario. "

"¿Cómo te hace sentir tu ropa interior?".

Quinn se volteó de lado y la miró a los ojos firmemente, casi como si la admirara por hacer una pregunta tan atrevida. Aunque, por un instante Rachel pensó que podría haber ido demasiado lejos.

"Como que tengo un secreto que nadie conoce". Dijo Quinn con picardía.

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Cuando Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa el estómago de Rachel saltó a su garganta. Su pulso latía con fuerza en sus oídos. Tomó la cara de Quinn en la mano. La piel estaba fría pero al instante se volvió caliente en su mano. Los ojos de Quinn pasaron de color avellana a totalmente oscuros mientras sus pupilas se dilataban aún más. Su respiración se aceleró y el deseo se encendió en sus ojos. Rachel tenía que besarla. La voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza le gritaba que besara a Quinn y que la besara ahora. Se lamió los labios y bajó la cabeza.

Quinn no podía pensar y de repente encontró que le resultaba muy difícil respirar. Como en cámara lenta, los labios de Rachel se tomaron muchísimo tiempo para cerrar la distancia entre ellas. Cuando Rachel titubeó a un milímetro de distancia, Quinn pensó que iba a morir si Rachel no la besaba. Un cálido aliento acariciaba sus labios y, finalmente, el espacio que las separaba desapareció. Quinn olvidó el shock de estar en una posición tan sumisa, cuando Rachel expertamente exploró sus labios. Sus besos eran suaves y tentativos mientras mordisqueaba por primera vez el labio superior, luego el inferior. Para el momento en que Rachel saboreaba plenamente cada centímetro, Quinn había envuelto sus manos detrás de su cuello y la estaba tirando más cerca.

Rachel luchaba por controlarse, pero no estaba realmente segura de por qué debía reprimirse a sí misma. Era una noche cálida, tropical, el viento suave soplando a través de las cortinas entreabiertas. Una mujer sensual estaba acostada a su lado en la cama besándola profundamente. ¿No era de esto de lo que se hacían las películas? No sabía cuándo había pasado de besar a Quinn a estar debajo de ella, pero no le importaba. El peso de Quinn era reconfortante, no asfixiante como el de otras amantes con las que había estado. Las manos de Quinn vagaban libremente sobre su piel desnuda mientras ella profundizaba el beso. Rachel rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Quinn alentándola. Las manos insistentes viajaban hacia arriba y abajo de sus piernas, arrastrando a Rachel más profundamente en las sensaciones.

Rachel no iba a quedarse fuera de la misión exploratoria, por lo que facilitó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Quinn. Los músculos duros, apretados se contrajeron mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre las curvas femeninas de Quinn. Estaba en llamas. Su cuerpo no había sentido el tacto de una mujer durante tanto tiempo que tenía miedo de entrar en combustión espontánea en cualquier momento. Se sentía viva por primera vez desde siempre, y no quería que el sentimiento terminara. Quería disolverse en el puro placer, necesitaba escaparse en la pasión, y Quinn le ofrecía esa oportunidad ahora. Encontró la cintura de los boxers de Quinn y se los quitó. Por desgracia, cuando los tiró sobre la cabeza de Quinn la visión de los aviones gigantes rojos, verdes y amarillos en el aire le pareció histéricamente divertida. Se echó a reír y no pudo parar.

Al principio, Rachel pensó que Quinn era delicada. Había estado besando y mordisqueando su lugar favorito del cuello de una mujer cuando empezó a reírse Se acercó un poco a la izquierda y continuó con la risa. Finalmente la presión de las manos empujándola permeó en su cerebro lleno de lujuria y levantó la cabeza. Rachel la miraba con alarma en sus ojos, pero la mano sobre la boca ahogando sus risas le dijo algo diferente. Quinn había estado con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas había encontrado humor en sus técnicas amatorias.

Rachel tuvo que haber percibido su confusión, porque se apresuró a hablar. "No, Quinn, no eres tú. No me estoy riendo de ti." Rachel tiró de ella para una serie de besos, tratando, supuso Quinn, de calmar su duda. "Es sólo que cuando tus boxers ... los aviones ..." Rachel se disolvió en otro ataque cercano a la histeria, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

Quinn rodó sobre su espalda y lanzó su brazo sobre sus ojos. Nunca en su vida había encontrado esta respuesta, y había participado en algunas cosas bastante raras entre las sábanas. "Eso fue interesante. Voy a tener que decirle a Frannie para compre blancos lisos la próxima vez". Rachel empezó a burlarse de nuevo y esta vez Quinn se unió a ella. Luego comentó secamente: "Creo que el momento ha pasado."

La pasión que la había consumido estaba de nuevo bajo control, con la mente agradecida por la interrupción. Ella no iba a tener sexo con Rachel. No, _ella iba a dormir con ella, pero no a dormir con ella. _Ya estaba confundida.

Rachel tenía miedo de haber insultado o humillado a Quinn, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se debía haber quebrado por la tensión de su vida. Pero ¿aquí? ¿Ahora? Si no fuera por lo absurdo sería horrible. Se empezó a reír de nuevo y ambas trataron de conseguir que la otra se detuviera, intercambiando "shhs" y "deténte" de ida y vuelta, lo que sólo causó más gritos y risas hasta que finalmente la habitación quedó en silencio. Ambas yacían sobre sus espaldas, el pecho agitado por el esfuerzo.

Sintiendo como si se hubiera levantado un peso de sus hombros, Rachel se dijo que Quinn la deseaba, no había duda de eso. Pero ella tenía razón, el momento había pasado. Rachel estaba segura de que si alguna de ellas siquiera miraba hacia la otra, las dos estarían desnudas en un instante, cogiéndolo donde lo habían dejado. Y esta vez no se detendrían. Por alguna razón, ninguno de los lados de esa ecuación la molestaba. Si Quinn hacía un movimiento no la iba a detener, pero si no lo hacía, iba a dormir tranquila, sabiendo que Quinn estaba a su lado. "Supongo que tienes razón sobre ese momento que perdimos. Lo siento. Yo sólo no pude quitar la imagen de mi mente." Luchó con el cosquilleo de la risa creciendo en su interior.

"Por favor, dejar de pedir disculpas. Está bien. Supongo que si la ropa interior estuviera en el otro pie, por decirlo así, probablemente haría lo mismo. Pero todavía voy a hablar con Frannie ".

Rachel estaba abrumadoramente aliviada por el sentido del humor de Quinn. Se había horrorizado por su pérdida de control y sabía que sería afortunada si Quinn no la ponía en el próximo vuelo fuera de allí. No pudo evitar un último pinchazo.

"No puedo esperar a ver lo que llevas puesto mañana ".

"Buenas noches, Rachel". Dijo Quinn con severidad, con un poco de humor en su inflexión.

"Buenas noches, capitán." Rachel se sumergió en el sueño, sonriendo.


	11. Chapter 10

********Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diez<strong>

La ropa interior de Quinn del día tendría que esperar, porque estaba durmiendo cuando Rachel se despertó. Con cuidado, levantó la sábana y espió el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn. En algún momento durante la noche Quinn había descartado su camiseta, que yacía en el suelo cerca de sus boxers. Ella estaba de lado, ofreciéndole a Rachel una vista perfecta de su culo suave y redondeado. La clara línea de bronceado en la cintura, ponía de manifiesto que Quinn no estaba totalmente amarrada detrás de su escritorio. Los dedos de Rachel sentían comezon por trazar las líneas suaves de la espalda, cruzar la elevación de su cadera, y desaparecer en la V entre sus piernas.

Quería despertar a Quinn con sus dedos, su boca, y su cuerpo, deslizarse ligeramente sobre la piel suave y sentir los músculos de Quinn responder. Ansiaba explorar cada centímetro de ella y luego hacerlo una y otra vez. Tenía que actuar sobre sus deseos o salir de la cama. Una tos sutil en la habitación de al lado sofocó cualquier otro pensamiento de entretenimiento matinal. A Rachel sin duda no se le antojaba que los Pierce oyeran su encuentro sexual.

Después de ver a Quinn por unos minutos más, se levantó y bajó las escaleras en busca de la cafetera. Bill ya estaba sentado en el patio. "¿Puedo entrar?".

"Por supuesto que sí. Por favor, siéntate". Bill señaló una silla a su derecha. "Veo que has encontrado el café". Dijo, indicando la taza humeante que sostenía Rachel.

"Sí, gracias. Ya no puedo funcionar en la mañana sin él. No estoy segura si es un mal hábito o una adicción. De cualquier manera, soy una cascarrabias hasta que tomo mi primera taza". Rachel se inclinó hacia atrás en el sillón y puso sus pies en alto. Era temprano y la brisa que soplaba desde el mar era todavía fresca. El sol se sentía cálido en su cara y el cielo estaba despejado. Bill respetó su primera taza de mal humor y no dijo ni una palabra. No hubo necesidad de llenar el silencio con conversación.

"¿Puedo servirte más?". Bill la miraba expectante.

"No tienes que hacer eso. Puedo hacerlo yo misma". Ella osciló sus pies fuera de la silla para ponerse de pie.

"Tonterías, me voy a servir un poco de todos modos. Tu quédate. Estaré de vuelta en un santiamén". Él tomó su taza y se metió en la casa.

_¿Santiamén?_ Rachel no podía recordar a nadie usando la palabra "santiamén" en siglos. Los Pierce eran realmente poco pretenciosos. Había disfrutado de la cena de anoche. Bill y Phyllis eran más jóvenes de corazón y opiniones que la mayoría de la gente de la mitad de su edad. No es que conociera muchas personas mayores, pero los que conocía sin duda no actuaban como los Pierce. La forma en que hablaban y hacían preguntas acerca de su infancia y la familia la hicieron sentir cómoda y en casa. Cuando tropezó con una pregunta que podría haber implicado una discusión sobre Noah, parecieron entender sus dudas y rápidamente se trasladaron a otro tema. Varias veces durante la noche se preguntó cómo hubiera sido su vida si Bill y Phyllis hubieran sido sus padres.

"Me encanta aquí fuera en la mañana". Dijo Bill, poniendo su taza en el posa-vasos. "Podría sentarme aquí todo el día. De hecho, algunos días eso es exactamente lo que hago".

"Puedo entender eso. Es hermoso". Rachel no podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan relajada. Había estado aquí menos de veinticuatro horas, pero se sentía como si siempre hubiera vivido aquí. El sol proyectaba sombras en la playa, y se sorprendió cuando deseó haber traído sus pinturas con ella. No había tomado un pincel desde el ataque.

"Espero que hayas dormido bien". Dijo Bill.

Rachel creyó detectar un elemento de burla en su pregunta y se sonrojó al recordar la pasión y la risa de la noche anterior. La casa era pequeña. ¿Cuánto habían oído él y Phyllis? Cualquier persona escuchando los sonidos que emanaron de su dormitorio podría muy bien haberlos confundido con charla de almohada y hacer el amor.

"Muy bien, gracias". Fue lo único que pudo decir. Trató de ver la cara de Bill por el rabillo de su ojo, pero estaba en un ángulo alejado.

"Quinn es una persona interesante".

La declaración de Bill era más una oportunidad para conversar sobre Quinn que una observación. Rachel pisó con cuidado. "Sí, lo es".

"Ella es demasiado intensa, una adicta al trabajo de Tipo A, motivada al éxito, siempre en movimiento, incluso cuando está dormida. Necesita aprender a relajarse. La vida pasará por ella sin que sepa cuándo pasó". Esta vez, Rachel se volvió para mirar a Bill. Sonaba como si estuviera hablando de sí mismo, y le preguntó si era así. "Sí. Estaba demasiado ocupado cuando mis hijos estaban creciendo. Apenas recuerdo ir a un partido de béisbol o de fútbol de mis hijos. La madre de Brittany y mi hijo fueron los reyes del baile de su promoción y yo estaba en Europa esa noche. Me perdí un montón de sus años de formación. Doy gracias a Dios todos los días por Phyllis. Ella es el pegamento que mantenía unida a nuestra familia. Aún lo es, de hecho. No sé donde estaría sin ella. En realidad sé dónde estaría, atendiendo en el hospital de veteranos sin un centavo a mi nombre y una docena de niños repartidos por todo el país".

Rachel se rió de su descripción. "Apuesto a que tienes algo que ver con todo esto". Rachel movió sus manos a su alrededor.

"No, solo escribí el cheque. Phyllis es la que lo cobró". Bill tomó un sorbo de café durante unos minutos antes de continuar. "Veo mucho de mí en Quinn".

"¿En serio? Phyllis dijo lo mismo en la cena. La llamó sinvergüenza". Rachel pensó que esta era una buena manera de aprender más sobre su cita de fin de semana.

Bill se echó a reír. "¿Lo hizo ahora? Solía llamarme así antes de que me asentara y nos casáramos. Entonces, Quinn es definitivamente mucho como era yo cuando era más joven. Es fuerte, impulsiva, cautelosamente imprudente y muy exitosa".

"Parece que has hecho tu investigación". Los items que Bill había enumerado eran ciertamente más de lo que podía decir acerca de su compañera de cuarto.

"Soy un hombre de negocios. Conozco a la gente con la que estoy tratando".

Rachel detectó una sensación de tristeza en su voz. "Y te gusta lo que ves en Quinn?".

Bill se volvió en su silla y se encontró con su mirada de frente. "No estoy seguro todavía".

Rachel se sorprendió por la honestidad de la confesión de Bill. Tenía que saber que repetiría su opinión a Quinn. Era o bien muy sabio o muy imprudente. Dudaba de que fuera lo último.

"No estas seguro acerca de qué, cariño?". La voz fuerte de Phyllis entró en la conversación.

Si Bill dio alguna indicación de que estaba molesto por el espionaje de su esposa, Rachel no la recogió. Pero si vio su cara iluminarse, y se levantó de la silla para besar a Phyllis en la mejilla.

"No estoy seguro si tienes algún plan para hoy. Me imagino que a Rachel y a Quinn les gustaría un tiempo a solas para explorar la isla. Rachel, sólo porque nosotros las invitamos a venir aqui a ti y a Quinn no significa que ustedes estén obligadas a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros. Somos sólo un par de viejos".

"Habla por ti, Bill". Phyllis juguetonamente golpeó el brazo de su marido. "Voy a tener que recordarte que soy siete meses más joven que tú. No soy chapada a la antigua y que no se te olvide".

_¿Chapada a la antigua?_ Ahora Rachel estaba segura de que había retrocedido en el tiempo. Estos dos eran las personas más agradables que había conocido en un largo tiempo. Esperaba que cuando tuviera su edad, siguiera siendo así de enérgica y combativa. Un cosquilleo en la nuca le dijo que Quinn estaba de pie detrás de ella.

"Buenos días, Quinn. Espero que hayas dormido bien. Ven, por favor siéntate ¿Quieres un café?". Recitó Phyllis, siempre anfitriona.

"Buenos días a ustedes también, sí, he dormido bien y algo de café sería genial". Quinn no se unió a ellos, sino que se acercó a la baranda y miró hacia el océano.

Rachel estudió a Quinn mientras se apoyaba casualmente en la barandilla. Tenía el cabello mojado y llevaba un par de pantalones cortos azul marino surfistas adornados con ribetes blancos, que colgaban de sus caderas como si hubiera nacido en ellos. Su camiseta sin mangas cubría un sujetador deportivo del mismo tono de azul que sus pantalones cortos. Un tatuaje de tortuga se arrastraba hasta la parte externa de la pantorrilla derecha por encima de los pies descalzos.

"Todo este sol y aire fresco del sol me va a matar". Quinn entrecerró los ojos contra los brillantes rayos del sol de la mañana. No era una persona de la mañana a excepción de cuando se despertaba con la mujer adecuada, y no se sorprendió esta mañana cuando se despertó sola. Se debatió acerca de darse la vuelta para hacer frente a Rachel, pero en su lugar se tomó un momento para recordar el fuego en sus venas con su primer beso. Pronto estaba casi tan excitada como lo había estado ayer por la noche, pero puso un freno a su lujuria y dirigió su atención a sus huéspedes en su lugar. "Quiero darles las gracias una vez más por habernos invitado, Bill". Asintió con la cabeza su agradecimiento a Phyllis por la taza que puso en su mano.

"Es para mí un placer, Quinn. No quiero ser presuntuoso, pero consiente a un anciano. Te veías como si estuvieras bajo una gran cantidad de estrés y necesitaras descansar".

El radar de Quinn se elevó, tratando de detectar si se refería a su acuerdo o la vida en general. "Estoy más o menos siempre así. Mi asistente Sam sigue programándome vacaciones y siempre tiene que cancelarlas en el último minuto. Creo que se dio por vencido en algún momento el año pasado".

Bill se echó a reír. "Ahora, Quinn, no te des por vencida de ti misma. Encontrarás algo o a álguien que hará que quieras sentar cabeza. Y cuando lo hagas, ni siquiera será difícil. Te preguntarás por qué no lo hiciste antes".

Quinn se alegró por sus gafas de sol. Echó un vistazo a Rachel, cuando Bill mencionó un _alguien_. Había pensado en pasar más el tiempo en su vida personal, pero cada vez que pensaba que había llegado a un punto en su carrera para hacerlo, aparecía algo mejor. Otro pedazo de tierra, otro proyecto, otro cliente.

Rachel no la miraba a los ojos, y Quinn no sabía si era a causa de los comentarios de Bill o de la noche pasada. Rachel era absolutamente adorable. Era ardiente, apasionada y besaba fabuloso. Pero también era muy divertida. Esa cosa con su ropa interior era algo que Quinn probablemente nunca olvidará. Se dio cuenta de que Bill la estaba mirando buscando una respuesta.

"Me temo que no va a suceder, Bill". Quinn vaciló, viendo la expresión de asombro en su rostro y en los ojos de Rachel. Ocultó una sonrisa detrás de su taza de café. "Phyllis ya está tomada".

Los cuatro estallaron en risas y siguieron riéndose cuando Phyllis agregó: "No te preocupes, Quinn. Le he estado dando indicaciones a tu chica Rachel".

La risa se apagó. "Gracias, Phyllis, pero Rachel lo está haciendo muy bien por su propia cuenta". Deslizó los Ray-Ban por su nariz, fijando sus ojos con los de una Rachel ruborizada.

"Sí, hemos escuchado". Añadió Phyllis en voz baja.

"Oh, Dios". Rachel miró como si quisiera hacerse un ovillo y morir. ¿Qué se suponía que respondiera Quinn a eso? Si negaba que había sucedido algo, se vería infantil, y si no decía nada... bueno.

Bueno, algo sucedió ayer por la noche. Algo más que las risas sobre los aviones. Rachel había respondido a sus caricias, se había encendido bajo sus dedos. Quinn la había deseado entonces y la deseaba ahora. "Tengo que pedir disculpas por eso. Yo dije algo estúpido y Rachel se rió. Y una vez que comienza, es difícil para ella detenerse. Sólo tiene que dejarlo salir todo y entonces está bien. Lo siento si los perturbamos". Quinn no quitaba los ojos de Rachel, que había enterrado su cara en sus manos.

"No tiene importancia, Rachel. Es bueno escuchar el sonido del amor en la casa otra vez". Bill apretó la mano de su esposa.

_¿Amor?_ Quinn ya no escuchaba las olas rompiendo en la costa. El mundo desapareció a excepción de Rachel, que parecía tan sorprendida como Quinn se sentía. _¿Amor? Nos acabamos de conocer, por el amor de Dios._

….

Terminado el desayuno, Quinn propuso dar un paseo por la playa y atrapó una mirada conocedora entre sus anfitriones. Tanto Bill como Phyllis de repente tenían algo que hacer, dejando a Rachel para que la acompañara. La arena era suave bajo sus pies y se deslizaba fácilmente entre los dedos de los pies. Dispersos a lo largo de la costa había bañistas, amantes del sol y quemados por el sol del día anterior. Varios chicos estaban construyendo un castillo de arena, mientras que una ola perseguía a un niño riendo que volvía a su madre.

Quinn trató de relajarse. No se sentía cómoda con el tiempo libre. No podía recordar cuando no había tenido absolutamente nada que hacer. Durante años, sus días habían estado planeados, así incluyeran reuniones, visitas a locaciones, o inversores. El trabajo era su vida, y cuando no estaba trabajando, estaba pensando en ello. En este momento estaba pensando en lo que había en su escritorio cuando se fue ayer y lo que la esperaría en él cuando regresara.

Pero sobre todo estaba reflexionando sobre lo que no iba a estar sobre su escritorio la mañana del martes. La firma de Bill Pierce, en una escritura de venta. Había negociado cientos de hectáreas con menos problemas que los que Bill le estaba dando ahora. _¿Qué quería? ¿Qué quería realmente de ella?_ Obviamente no era dinero, él mismo lo tenía en abundancia. _¿Qué había dicho Sam?_ Quería ver si había algo detrás de su persona de negocios. _¿Por qué diablos le importaba quién era ella? ¿Y por qué era de su incumbencia de todos modos?_ Quinn negó con la la cabeza, tratando de conseguir que las piezas cayeran en su lugar. _¿Qué, en nombre de Dios, tenía que hacer por cuatro estúpidos acres?_.

Rachel se ajustó a ella paso a paso. De vez en cuando se detenía y recogía una concha o se escabullía del camino de una ola agresiva barriendo demasiado la costa. No había tratado de comprometer a Quinn en una conversación, en su lugar caminaba en silencio a su lado. Rachel era una interesante dicotomía. Por un lado, era tímida e ingenua, y por el otro tenía un nivel de sofisticación que Quinn no esperaba.

Por lo que había reunido hasta el momento, Rachel había pasado su infancia en el extremo inferior de clase media, y estaba trabajando en pos de una vida mejor cuando sus planes se descarrilaron. Era totalmente desinteresada cuando se trataba de su hermano y claramente no descansaría hasta que él estuviera libre. Era amable, atenta, solidaria y segura de si misma. Y era atractiva de una manera sensual, sutil. En algunos aspectos era todo lo que cualquiera podría desear en una esposa.

Quinn se detuvo. Rachel dio varios pasos antes de detenerse también y miró hacia atrás con una pregunta en sus ojos. _¡Eso es! Eso es lo que tengo que hacer_. El entendimiento de cómo exactamente iba a demostrarle a Bill que era digna, o lo que fuera que quisiera de ella antes de exactamente venderle su tierra, estaba justo ante sus ojos. Había estado allí todo el tiempo, sólo no había podido verlo. No había estado buscándolo, y si hubiese sido una pared, habría caminado directamente hacia ella, rebotado, y hubiera seguido andando.

Una nube inmensa, casi opresiva se levantó a su alrededor. No dejaría que Bill continuara teniéndola a la expectativa, mientras ella esperaba sin poder hacer nada para que él diera su aprobación. Odiaba no estar a cargo y tenía la intención de poner fin a esta situación hoy. Justo aquí, en este momento. Todo lo que necesitaba para cerrar este acuerdo estaba cinco pies frente a ella... _Rachel_.


	12. Chapter 11

********Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Once<strong>

"Quinn, ¿estás bien?". Preguntó Rachel. Quinn no había dicho una palabra o perdido el paso desde que bajaron a la playa veinte minutos atrás. Parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, y Rachel no quería molestarla.

"Estoy bien ahora". Dijo Quinn. "Me alegro de que pudieras venir". Retomó su paso, esta vez caminando cerca de Rachel.

Rachel sintió un cambio en Quinn que atribuyó al sol, la arena y el surf. "Me alegro de haber podido también. Gracias por invitarme". Caminó unos pasos más antes de plantear la pregunta que había estado bailando en sus labios durante varios días. "¿Por qué me invitaste? Quiero decir, es un poco riesgoso invitar a alguien que apenas conoces a escaparse por el fin de semana. Y esto esta realmente lejos". Las cuatro horas en el avión habían sido más largas que lo que duró su última cita años atrás.

"Tú eres interesante y pareces ser capaz de disfrutar sin tener que ser entretenida. Congeniaste fabulosamente con Phyllis y le gustas". Quinn se quitó las gafas de sol y sus ojos trazaron un perezoso camino de los pies a la cabeza de Rachel, luego las deslizó nuevamente. "Y puedo pensar en cosas peores que mirar durante cuatro días". Quinn puntuó su respuesta pateando agua en las piernas de Rachel.

La caricia visual de Quinn en su cuerpo envió olas de conmoción tán fuertes a través de Rachel que de pronto se sintió incómoda y necesitó una cierta distancia. "La última en llegar al muelle tiene que comprar las bebidas". Partió corriendo en dirección al muelle.

Quinn se quedó con los pies planos por el rápido cambio de estado de ánimo y Rachel estaba por lo menos diez metros por delante de ella antes de que su cuerpo se encontrara con su cerebro. Se arrancó las sandalias y la persiguió. Rachel volvió e hizo un poco de danza como diciendo _no puedes atraparme_ y cuando lo hizo perdió estabilidad y tropezó varias veces antes de detenerse sobre su espalda. Quinn estuvo de pie sobre ella en un instante.

"Ajá. Eso es lo que consigues cuando actúas arrogantemente". El aliento de Quinn se quedó atrapado en su garganta. El pecho de Rachel estaba abarrotado por el esfuerzo y la sonrisa llenando su cara le quitó el aliento. Sus posiciones en la arena le recordaron a Quinn la clásica escena de la playa en De aquí a La eternidad, cuando Burt Lancaster se puso sobre Deborah Kerr. Las olas se estrellaban a su alrededor cuando el personaje de Burt, el sargento Milton Warden, cayó de rodillas y tomó a Karen Holmes en sus brazos y la besó. La escena se reproducía en la cabeza de Quinn hasta que no pudo hacer otra cosa que imitar la escena de amor más poderosa de todos los tiempos.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Rachel respondió al instante, y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Quinn. Quinn la besó con tanta habilidad y pasión que supo que había hecho que Rachel se olvidara de todo. El agua rodaba alrededor de ellas y Rachel no indicó que siquiera lo hubiese notado.

Pero Quinn lo notó y su cerebro arrancó. Por mucho que quería seguir besando Rachel, había gente por todas partes. Aún era temprano y la playa no estaba tan llena como lo estaría en unas pocas horas, pero aún así tenían que ser cuidadosas. Contra su voluntad y definitivamente, en contra de las protestas de su cuerpo, Quinn se retiró de los labios calientes de Rachel.

"No creo que debiéramos hacer esto aquí". Quinn se había dicho anteriormente que no era lo mejor para sus intereses tener sexo con Rachel, pero su plan de acción, formulado recientemente, cambió todo eso. Lo mejor para sus intereses era, no sólo tener sexo con Rachel este fin de semana, sino conseguir que se enamorara de ella. Si eso era lo que Bill quería ver, eso es lo que ella le daría.

La voz de Quinn era ronca y Rachel quería ahogarse en ella. Buscó su rostro para detectar cualquier signo de rechazo, pero las gafas de sol de Quinn ocultaban sus ojos. Rachel no estaba tan fuera de práctica como para no reconocer cuando le estaban devolviendo el beso apasionadamente. Y luego estaba lo de ayer por la noche. Si no fuera por su caso de risa tonta, habrían hecho el amor.

"¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?". Quinn todavía yacía casi encima de ella, sus pechos tocándose a través de su ahora húmeda ropa. El cuerpo de Quinn estaba caliente, con las piernas entrelazadas. El destello de deseo en los ojos de Quinn le dijo a Rachel exactamente lo que quería hacer. Rachel sabía que sus ojos decían lo mismo.

"Supongo que sería una grosería volver a la casa y encerrarnos en el dormitorio el resto del viaje". Respondió Quinn, con una encantadora mirada seductora que Rachel encontró mucho más difícil de resistir que la franqueza absoluta. Rachel acababa de empezar a respirar con normalidad, pero casi jadeó cuando Quinn implicó que harían el amor por los próximos cuatro días. Ahora, era un pensamiento. Los labios de Quinn se burlaban de ella con su cercanía y tuvo que luchar para evitar cubrirlos una vez más. "En momentos como estos odio a mi madre por inculcarme buenas maneras". Era lo único bueno que había hecho por ella.

Rachel empujó el pecho de Quinn, mientras todavía tenía fuerza. Quinn rodó y tiró de ella poniendola de pie en un solo movimiento. "Bien, ahora ¿en qué estábamos?". Preguntó, tratando de recuperar un cierto sentido de control.

"Creo que estábamos corriendo hacia el muelle". Respondió Quinn, sacudiendo la arena de su trasero y sus piernas. Incluso llegó dentro de su sostén deportivo para sacudir la arena que se había deslizado en el interior. Rachel observaba cada movimiento y los pezones de Quinn se endurecieron bajo su mirada. Cuando Rachel se lamió los labios, Quinn se detuvo. Rachel no podía responder. "Pensandolo bien, yo tengo una idea mejor". Dijo Quinn. "¿Has estado alguna vez en un Jet Ski?".

…..

El agua estaba fría, pero Rachel estaba protegida de la mayor parte de la tormenta de agua por el cuerpo de Quinn en frente de ella. Era buena nadadora pero nunca había estado en un Jet Ski y optó por sentarse detrás de Quinn hasta tener una idea de cómo manejar la máquina. La primera vez que se subió estaba nerviosa, pero después de unos minutos empezó a relajarse y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba muy agradecida por su lugar detrás de Quinn. Tenía que colgarse a fin de no ser lanzada hacia afuera, lo que le proporcionó la oportunidad perfecta para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo fuerte de Quinn. Sus chalecos salvavidas voluminosos prohibían cualquier contacto corporal directo, pero podía tocar los brazos de Quinn cuanto quisiera. Quería, pero se detuvo. Ni siquiera estaba en la misma liga que Quinn.

Quinn era exitosa, sofisticada, sorprendentemente bien parecida y horriblemente rica. Ella, en cambio, apenas tenía un orinal donde mear, como su padre solía decir. Por lo menos cuando él todavía estaba ahí, él solía decirlo. Rachel recordaba algunas cosas sobre su padre, y eran por lo general, comentarios sabelotodo como ese.

"¿Quieres dar una vuelta?". Preguntó Quinn, quitando el pie del acelerador. La nave se balanceaba arriba y abajo en el agua, a un ritmo seductor. Rachel estaba aferrada como cuchara detrás de Quinn, quien se dio la vuelta y puso su mano en la pierna de Rachel. La mano de Quinn estaba resbaladiza por el agua salada y la pierna de Rachel se tensó involuntariamente bajo los dedos de Quinn mientras la acariciaba suavemente, recorriendo hacia arriba y abajo el muslo de Rachel.

El estómago de Rachel se dio vuelta y no fue a causa de la oscilación del océano. Los dedos errantes de Quinn se deslizaban sobre su pierna más alto en cada arremetida y Rachel observaba cada movimiento. Sólo cuando dejaron de moverse Rachel levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos traviesos y calientes. Una gota de agua serpenteaba su camino por la frente de Quinn en dirección de su ojo izquierdo y la propia mano de Rachel se sacudió cuando la interceptó. Quinn le agarró la muñeca y le besó palma de la mano antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de impedir que la gota se disolviera en su ceja.

Los ojos de Quinn nunca dejaron los suyos mientras primero la besó y luego seductoramente le lamió la palma de la mano. Las llamas se dispararon desde el brazo a través de su estómago y aterrizaron de lleno entre sus piernas. Lo qué Quinn estaba haciendo le hacía cosquillas pero era lo más sensual que nunca había experimentado. Quinn tiró de ella hacia delante y justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran, el peso de ambas en un lado de la moto de agua fue demasiado. Ambas cayeron al agua.

Quinn emergió en primer lugar y Rachel poco después. "Mierda, esta agua está fría." Todavía era temprano en la temporada de verano y aunque la temperatura exterior era cálida, el agua estaba mucho más fría. "¿Estás bien?". Preguntó Quinn preocupada. Rachel había dicho que podía nadar, pero el vuelco inesperado podría ser desorientador.

"Estoy bien." Se rió Rachel y miró hacia la moto de agua, flotando sin rumbo cerca, como si estuviera esperando el próximo motociclista a quién voltear. "¿Cómo la montamos de nuevo?".

Quinn se echó a reír con alivio. "Ahora viene la parte difícil." Y fue complicado. Después de varios intentos, la mayoría de los cuales terminó con ellas de nuevo en el agua, estuvieron de regreso a bordo, esta vez con Rachel en el asiento del conductor. Rápidamente se aclimató al acelerador, y pronto estuvieron saltando olas y perfeccionando el zig zag bajo el sol del mediodía.

Quinn tomó toda la ventaja de estar sentada detrás de Rachel. No era ni cercanamente tímida a la hora de acariciar los brazos de Rachel e incluso dejó que sus manos vagar por todo lo que podía alcanzar de sus muslos. La conducción de Rachel se volvió errática cuando las manos de Quinn estuvieron alrededor del chaleco salvavidas que se volvió cinturón de castidad. No dudaba de que Rachel se sentía atraída por ella, pero aún así estaba muy emocionada.

Con la ayuda de la mano extendida de Quinn, Rachel se bajó de la moto de agua, con cuidado de no volcar de nuevo. El muelle estaba ahora lleno de otras personas que desean dar una vuelta en las rápidas máquinas. Quinn le devolvió la llave a la dependiente con una mano y mantuvo su agarre en la de Rachel con la otra. Conversaron acerca de su aventura en el agua y luego de nada en particular mientras caminaban por la orilla de regreso a la casa, de la mano todo el camino.

Phyllis estaba sentada en el patio leyendo un romance de Arlequín. Quinn reconoció la cubierta como una del tipo de libros de bolsillo que llenaban varios estantes en el estudio de su hermana Frannie. Solía fastidiar a Frannie con que estaba totalmente fuera de onda que un abogado de patentes leyera novelas de romance.

Una vez, Frannie estaba tan frustrada por las burlas de Quinn que disparó. "Por lo menos alguien está teniendo sexo, porque, ciertamente, no soy yo." Se rieron de eso la mañana del día de la boda de Frannie con su esposo Tim. Un pensamiento fugaz sobre la vida sexual de Phyllis y Bill le pasó por la cabeza, y lo dejó seguir su camino.

"¿Pasaron un buen momento?".

"Sí, lo hicimos. Excepto por el agua que estaba un poco fría, fue absolutamente precioso. Es tan claro que se puede ver hasta el fondo. El color es increíble y la…" Rachel se detuvo a media frase y se rió. "Creo que no necesito decirte nada de esto Phyllis, ¿no es así?".

"No, pero siempre es divertido escuchar a alguien que viene por primera vez aquí."

Quinn no oyó nada más de lo que dijo Phyllis, prefiriendo planificar la primera vez de ella y Rachel aquí, como ella lo llamaba. Esta no era su primera vez de todos modos. Había venido a las Bahamas en muchas ocasiones, seducido a decenas de mujeres, y cerrado cientos de acuerdos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y tendría a Rachel y una escritura firmada para el fin del día de mañana.

Terminada la cena, Quinn no podía esperar para estar a solas con Rachel. Se sentía atraída por ella, pero también necesitaba confinarla aquí, al menos hasta que los documentos estuvieran firmados. Había coqueteado y bromeado con Rachel toda la tarde y hasta bien entrada la noche, y muy a su placer, Bill y Phyllis se le habían unido. Bill estaba viendo lo que él quería y Rachel estaba jugando su parte sin problemas, a pesar de que no se daba cuenta.

El esquema de Quinn estaba trabajando, y a pesar de que dormir con Rachel era parte del plan, ciertamente no era otro día en la oficina. Por último fue lo suficientemente tarde como para que pudieran dar las buenas noches sin ser demasiado groseras y correr hacia el dormitorio. Pero, ¿a quién estaba engañando? La risa profunda de Bill las siguió por las escaleras.

Rachel se puso rígida cuando escuchó la cerradura de la puerta. El sonido se hizo eco en la pequeña habitación. Marcó alto y claro lo que estaba por suceder. Y sabía que sucedería. Ella lo quería también. Nada haría o podría hacer que dejasen de consumar su atracción esta noche. Y estaba muerta de miedo. Tenía su cuota de experiencias sexuales, pero no últimamente y ciertamente no con una mujer del calibre de Quinn.

Quinn debió haber leído su mente, porque, dijo. "Somos sólo tu y yo aquí, Rachel. No quiero hablar por ti, pero creo que es seguro decir que te sientes atraída por mí".

La sonrisa de Rachel surgió más tranquila de lo que ella se sentía. "¿Te parece?".

Quinn sonrió. "Me siento atraída por ti. Estamos en un lugar hermoso, con gente buena, el sol, y ahora las estrellas. ¿Qué más necesitamos?". Quinn se acercó lentamente a Rachel, que por un momento se sintió como para girar y correr. Tomó la mano de Rachel y le besó la misma palma de la mano que le había besado temprano esta mañana en el centro de la bahía.

El beso de Quinn causó la misma reacción esta vez que la anterior, así que ella besó la mano de Quinn a cambio. Incluso pudo degustar un rastro de sal en la piel dejado por el agua de mar de esta mañana. Su estómago dio un salto y le resultaba difícil respirar. "Creo que necesito que examinen mi cabeza." Rachel trató de disipar su nerviosismo con la risa.

"¿Por qué es eso?"

"Porque a pesar de que sé que realmente no deberíamos hacer esto, voy a hacerlo de todos modos." Rachel dio un paso hacia adelante y sostuvo la cara de Quinn en sus manos. Acarició las mejillas y labios de Quinn con los pulgares. Miró en los ojos avellanas que se volvieron oscuros bajo su mirada. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que no podría haberse oído pensar si hubiera tenido que hacerlo. Así que no lo hizo. Besó a Quinn en su lugar.

Rachel siempre pensó que la descripción de cohetes explotando detrás de los ojos era un mito creado por los autores de las novelas románticas de mala calidad que Phyllis estaba leyendo esta tarde. Pero cuando su lengua desapareció dentro de la boca de Quinn, retiró todo lo que había dicho alguna vez sobre ello. Todos los nervios de su cuerpo cobraron vida y pensó que iba a explotar por las sensaciones que amenazaban con abrumarla.

La lengua de Quinn entraba y salía de su boca mientras sus manos vagaban libremente sobre su cuerpo. Uno por uno Quinn abrió los botones en su camisa y sustituyó la brisa fresca en su piel con sus manos calientes. Alternativamente acariciando a continuación demandando, sus dedos exploraron el estómago y la espalda de Rachel, avanzando poco a poco tentadoramente cerca de sus pechos con cada golpe. Cuando la palma de Quinn cubrió su pecho, inhaló fuertemente y tiró de Quinn más cerca. Quinn liberó su boca y centró su atención en el valle entre sus pechos.

Con lentitud agonizante Quinn le desabrochó el sujetador y sus pechos se derramaron en las manos que los esperaban. Los pulgares de Quinn suavemente acariciaron los pezones, que crecieron más con la atención. Los labios de Quinn eran calientes en su carne y le apretó los pechos juntándolos y los besó. De pronto, Rachel la apartó. "Quítate la ropa. Quiero sentirte. Necesito tu piel en la mía".

Quinn miró en sus ojos y la besó nuevamente, esta vez suave y tiernamente. Rachel se acostó en la cama y vio a Quinn encogerse de hombros y quitarse la camisa y caminar fuera de sus pantalones cortos, los boxers terminaron en un montón a sus pies. La ropa interior de hoy estaba adornada con botes de remos, y Rachel agradeció a Dios que no tuvo una repetición de la risa. Quinn la miró, quitándole los pantalones y las bragas, y Rachel observó mientras revelaba pulgada tras pulgada de su carne. Los bordes del tatuaje que había visto ayer daban lugar a una viva imagen de un ave fénix que renacía de sus propias cenizas, que comenzaba justo por encima de su pezón izquierdo. _¿Por qué habría elegido Quinn un pájaro tan inusual para un tatuaje?_ Pero la pregunta se desvaneció cuando Quinn se humedeció los labios. Rachel pensó que podría llegar al clímax con la simple acción de Quinn. Levantó las manos y tiró de ella hacia abajo encima de ella.

"Dios, te sientes bien". Dijo Rachel mientras envolvía sus brazos y las piernas alrededor del cuerpo duro de Quinn. Quinn murmuró algo en su cuello mientras deslizaba su muslo entre las piernas de Rachel.

Rachel se arqueó contra la presión, ávida de alivio. "Shh, todavía no". Respondió Quinn a sus empujes. "Tenemos toda la noche y no estoy lista para que lo dejes ir. Quiero verte, tocarte, saborear cada centímetro de ti." Y así lo hizo.

Hicieron el amor durante horas, chupando, degustando, mordisqueando, demandando, persuadiendo, y adorando el cuerpo de cada una. Rachel nunca había sido tan amada y explorada, y cuando Quinn entró en ella por primera vez, nunca se había sentido tan llena. Quinn era suave, pero exigió más de Rachel lo que ella había dado nunca. La lengua de Quinn era como plumas mágicas sobre su clítoris, y sus dedos encontraron infaliblemente los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo. Estaban cubiertas de sudor y sexo, los brazos y las piernas entrelazadas, cuando Rachel finalmente se durmió, exhausta.


	13. Chapter 12

********Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Doce<strong>

El cabello hacía cosquillas en la nariz de Quinn. Estaba acostada sobre su espalda con Rachel acurrucada a su lado. Tenía un brazo sobre su estómago, y Quinn le acarició la pierna que yacía seductoramente sobre la parte superior de sus muslos. Rachel había estado dormida por una hora o por lo menos Quinn pensaba que había sido una hora.

Había escuchado la profunda cadencia rítmica de su respiración a medida que se desaceleraba. Quinn estaba demasiado conectada con los efectos de haber hecho el amor juntas durándole mucho tiempo después de su último clímax para dormirse. Esto era inusual para ella. O caía muerta para el mundo o con calma salía de la cama y se iba a su casa. Rara vez se interesaba en acurrucarse o en la intimidad actual.

Rachel había sido una amante dinámica. Una vez que superó su inicial timidez había sido activa, ansiosa e insaciable. Quinn sonrió contra la cabeza cálida acostada sobre su pecho. En realidad no podía recordar a nadie que la hubiera vuelto tan loca como Rachel lo había hecho la noche anterior. No podía sacar sus manos de ella y cada vez que Quinn trataba de tomar el control, Rachel la apartaba hasta que estaba lista para ella.

Si el sexo con Rachel era la recompensa por una complicación añadida por la tierra de Bill, Quinn no tenía ninguna queja ni remordimientos, especialmente si era sexo fabuloso. Quinn frunció el ceño. ¿_Se habría prostituido por este acuerdo comercial?_. No, por supuesto que no. Estaba caliente por Rachel y Rachel era una participante dispuesta. _¿No las convertía eso en dos adultos que consienten?_ Rachel era consciente de que Quinn quería la tierra de Bill. Lo supo cuando fueron a cenar. Quinn había dejado claro que necesitaba una cita para la cena y por qué. _¿Cuánto más obvia podía haber sido?._

Quinn se quedó quieta, sin poder dormir. Su cerebro saltaba a la velocidad de un rayo de un tema a otro, los lazos raídos entre ellas aún conectados. Deseó ser una de esas mujeres que después de hacer el amor podía simplemente relajarse y disfrutar del resplandor, dejar que su mente vagara, pensar en nada. Pero allí estaba con una bella mujer en sus brazos, pensando en los permisos de la tierra, los retrasos de construcción y el precio del concreto.

Rachel se dio la vuelta hacia su lado y tiró de Quinn con ella. Su cabello oscuro olía a fresas y Quinn enterró su frente en lo profundo de la parte de atrás de su cuello. La cabeza de Rachel estaba acunada en el hueco de uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro estaba libre para vagar por el cuerpo apretado contra su pecho. Las piernas de Rachel eran largas y el oleaje suave de la cadera tentador. Quinn movió su mano hacia atrás y adelante, prestando especial atención a las colinas y los valles que componían el impresionante paisaje del cuerpo de Rachel. Con cada arremetida, deseaba más a Rachel, pero por primera vez se mostró contenta con acariciarla solamente por placer en lugar de excitación.

Rachel aún dormía profundamente cuando Quinn finalmente se levantó. Quería quedarse en la misma posición por siempre, pero finalmente tuvo que ceder a las miles de agujas punzantes en el brazo en el que Rachel yacía. El cajón de la cómoda crujió cuando intentó abrirlo y se quedó inmóvil, dándose vuelta para ver si Rachel se había despertado. No se movió, y Quinn abrió lentamente el cajón lo suficiente como para deslizar un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Se puso una bata sobre la ropa y en silencio cerró la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ella.

Cuando Quinn entró en la habitación Phyllis estaba de pie junto a la cafetera, vertiendo una taza. Echó un vistazo a Quinn y extendió su mano. "Parece que tú necesitas esto más que yo".

Quinn tenía alguna idea de cómo se veía, ya que apenas había dormido en toda la noche. "Gracias." Acunó la copa, inhalando el rico aroma. Se sentía mejor ya. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar su primer sorbo, una mano pasó por sus hombros y bajó por su brazo en un toque que sólo los amantes comparten. Rachel se sentó a su lado y dijo "Pensé que estabas dormida".

El estómago de Quinn saltó un poco cuando Rachel la miró profundamente a los ojos. Tímida, la mañana después, no era. "Lo estaba, pero cuando me desperté te habías ido". La voz de Rachel era baja, para que sólo Quinn pudiera escuchar.

"Necesitaba café". Explicó Quinn. La mirada que Rachel le estaba dando le dijo a Quinn que habría recibido exactamente lo que necesitaba, si se hubiera quedado en la cama. Mañana por la mañana no cometería ese error.

"Rachel, querida, ¿puedo ofrecerte una taza?".

Con una última mirada seductora que decía _tú te lo perdiste_, Rachel le dio su atención a Phyllis. "Me encantaría una, gracias".

"¿Tienen planes para hoy?". Phyllis dejó la humeante taza frente a Rachel.

Quinn no pudo resistir bromear un poco. "Bueno, lo que me gustaría hacer es…" Se detuvo cuando Rachel la pateó por debajo de la mesa y le dio una mirada a Rachel de dos-pueden-jugar-este-juego. Lo que realmente quería hacer era ir al piso de arriba y hacer el amor durante todo el día, y la expresión de pánico de Rachel le dijo que tenía miedo de que Quinn en realidad dijera eso. "Lo que tú y Bill quieran, Phyllis". Rachel le dio un guiño de _buena respuesta_.

Los cuatro se pasearon por algunas de las tiendas la mayor parte de la mañana y por la tarde fueron a hacer pesca de profundidad. Quinn atrapó varios peces, uno de los cuales era una barracuda de al menos cuarenta pulgadas de largo. Rachel consiguió un medregal y después de cuarenta minutos de lucha, finalmente logró tenerlo en la cubierta. Tuvieron la cena en Anthony`s Caribbean Grill, y Quinn dejó unos cientos de dólares en las máquinas traga-monedas en el casino del Hotel Atlantis. Pasearon de vuelta al condominio de los Pierce repletos, bronceados y cansados.

Después de que Rachel rechazara una copa después de cenar, optando por una ducha caliente en su lugar, Quinn la miró retirarse por las escaleras y se pateó a sí misma por no seguirla inmediatamente después. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta que fuera aceptable que ella fuese arriba, todo el tiempo imaginando a Rachel desnuda con riachuelos de agua escurriéndose por su suave cuerpo.

Quinn terminó su bebida tan rápido como pudo, prestando atención sólo a medias a lo que Bill estaba hablando. Estaba listo para acostarse también, y se obligó a coincidir con su paso a medida que subían las escaleras. Deseaba a Rachel tan mal que no estaba segura de que sería capaz de controlarse, imaginando a Rachel tumbada en la cama debajo de la sábana delgada.

Su anticipación se incrementaba más cada segundo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, con la intención de hacer el amor a Rachel de nuevo. No lo habían hablado, pero la forma en que Rachel la había mirado durante todo el día le decía que Rachel sabía que esta noche iba a ser una repetición de la pasada. Cuando Quinn finalmente entró en la habitación estaba en llamas, y cuando cerró la puerta el sonido del cerrojo le secó la boca. Había algo inherentemente sensual y ligeramente travieso en poner el cerrojo a una puerta o sacar el cartel de no molestar.

Rachel estaba apoyada contra la cabecera, la sábana hasta justo por encima de sus pechos. El rápido ascenso y la caída de la tela indicó con claridad que ella también estaba lista. La luz de la mesilla de noche estaba encendida, arrojando un suave resplandor sobre la cama. Quinn lentamente atravesó la habitación, cada paso deliberado en su seducción. Fijó sus ojos con los de Rachel mientras se acercaba, lentamente removiendo cada pieza de ropa. Para el momento en que se encontraba dentro del alcance del brazo de Rachel, estaba desnuda.

El hambre en los ojos de Rachel la deshizo, y cuando Rachel llegó a ella, se le doblaron las rodillas. Rachel la tiró sobre la cama y rodó por encima de ella. Olía a champú y jabón, y Quinn de repente tomó conciencia de que olía como el barco de pesca de los Pierce. "Tengo que tomar una ducha".

"Más tarde. Lo que necesitas es dejarme hacerte el amor".

La boca de Rachel descendió, y cuando tocó los labios, Quinn envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Rachel era una besadora fabulosa y Quinn podría pasar horas simplemente explorando sus labios. Rachel mordisqueó su labio inferior, y luego suavemente pasó la lengua por el borde de él con una lentitud deliberada que volvió loca a Quinn. Quería toda la boca de Rachel o nada, no esta burla, el éxtasis colgando justo fuera de su alcance.

Quinn trató de girar a Rachel sobre su espalda, pero Rachel era sorprendentemente fuerte. "No, no lo hagas. Todo el día pensé en ti yaciendo plana sobre tu espalda en esta cama. Tengo la intención de besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Entonces voy a lamer y chupar mi camino de regreso de nuevo. E incluso podría tomar un desvío a la derecha por aquí por unos pocos días." Ella deslizó sus dedos en el centro de Quinn.

Quinn levantó las caderas para cumplir con los dedos inquisitivos, pero Rachel se apartó. Quinn se quejó frustrada. Un golpe más y se habría venido. Rachel debió haber percibido su disposición y los sacó justo a tiempo.

Rachel hizo exactamente lo que dijo que iba a hacer, y para cuando terminó, cada terminación nerviosa en el cuerpo de Quinn estaba pidiendo a gritos la liberación. Nunca había estado tan excitada, y si la forma de hacer el amor de Rachel no fuera tan placentera, habría estado en agonía. Como lo estaba, quería tanto venirse que todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos y visualizar la cabeza de Rachel entre sus piernas y estallaría. Pero por más que quisiera venirse, no le negaría a Rachel lo que ella quería.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas de juego previo, la boca de Rachel se estableció donde Quinn la necesitaba más. Usó sus dedos para separar los pliegues de carne y sopló suavemente el duro capullo. Quinn gimió y sintió la sonrisa Rachel en contra de la cara interna de su muslo. La lengua de Rachel saltó repentinamente y latigueó su clítoris una vez, luego dos veces, seguido de largos trazos que se movían sobre ella. Quinn se apoderó de las sábanas, arqueando la espalda. Rachel la miró y al mismo tiempo deslizó su lengua dentro de ella, sin romper el contacto visual. El espectáculo de ver a Rachel mientras su lengua palpitaba dentro y fuera de su núcleo era demasiado. Quinn explotó.

Sus caderas se levantaron de la cama, acompañadas por la determinación de Rachel de lamer y chupar la vida de ella. Se balanceaba, la lengua de Rachel correspondiéndole empuje a empuje. Quinn perdió la noción del aquí y ahora, mientras cabalgaba las olas de placer rompiendo sobre ella. Repetidamente siguió el camino del olvido y de regreso de nuevo, todo ello bajo la boca hábil de Rachel Berry. El rugido en sus oídos casi la ensordece, a medida que se hacía más fuerte con cada clímax que se aproximaba.

Finalmente gastada, cayó de espaldas en la cama casi sin poder respirar. Quinn no sabía si había gritado o no. Dios, esperaba que no, con Bill y Phyllis en la habitación de al lado. Tenía la garganta seca, pero podía haber sucedido cuando ella prácticamente había hiperventilado. Rachel todavía estaba entre sus piernas, depositando besos suaves, tiernos en sus muslos. Cuando Rachel se aventuró demasiado cerca de la parte de su cuerpo que ahora estaba demasiado sensible para ser tocada, Quinn tiró de ella hacia arriba. Rachel estableció su peso en la parte superior de ella, deslizando su muslo entre las piernas de Quinn lo suficientemente alto como para presionar en su contra.

Rachel estaba respirando casi tan rápido como Quinn, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor. Quinn pasó los dedos por la espalda dura y por su pelo húmedo. Tiró de la cabeza de Rachel desde donde se apoyaba en su hombro y la besó. Se probó en los labios de Rachel y su deseo comenzó a subir de nuevo. Quinn tenía que tenerla, y tenía que tenerla ahora.

Esta vez, cuando Quinn rodó a Rachel sobre su espalda no se resistió, pero tiró de la cabeza de Quinn hacia sus pechos. Quinn se dió un banquete con la carne caliente, jugando con los pezones hasta dejarlos erectos y después jugando un poco más. Con cada mordizco Rachel gemía y movía sus caderas hacia Quinn en el símbolo universal de la liberación. Quinn quería darle a Rachel tanto como ella había recibido, pero sintió que Rachel no podía esperar. Le mordió ligeramente un pezón mientras deslizaba dos dedos en lo más profundo.

El calor envolvió sus dedos y una oleada de humedad se derramó en su palma. Cuando encontró el punto de placer de Rachel con el pulgar, la piel alrededor de sus dedos se cerró y el pulso de Rachel latió rápidamente. Deseaba a Rachel, quería saborearla, tenía que tener hasta la última gota de ella. Quinn se dio vuelta, y cuando reemplazó a su dedo pulgar con la boca, Rachel susurró su nombre mientras llegaba al clímax.

El sonido de su nombre cayendo de los labios de Rachel fue tan suave como el viento soplando entre los árboles. Quinn se sentía como si hubiera llegado casa. Estaba justo donde quería estar. Estaba atemorizada por el poder que este simple acto físico de un cuerpo tocando a otro podía tener en ella. El sexo siempre había sido agradable, pero nunca se había sentido tan poderosa y a la vez vulnerable como lo hacía en estos momentos. Rachel era una amante deseable, apasionada. Hacer el amor con Rachel era más que sólo una liberación física. Era espiritual, y Quinn podía verse haciéndolo una y otra vez todas las noches durante un muy largo tiempo.

…..

Phyllis se apoyó en el mostrador, mirando a Quinn cuidar de su café. "Sabes, cuando uno llega a mi edad obtiene un pase libre para decir lo que quiera". Dijo Phyllis después de unos pocos minutos de silencio.

"¿Y qué es eso, Phyllis?". Entre la falta de sueño y el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel arriba en su cama caliente, Quinn no estaba muy aguda esta mañana. De lo contrario, no podría haber invitado a Phyllis a que continuara.

"¿Vas a casarte con esa chica?".

Quinn se atragantó con el café y le goteó por la barbilla. Alcanzó una servilleta antes de que pudiera caer sobre el mostrador. "¿Discúlpame?".

"Ya me has oído. He visto mucho en mi tiempo, y sé cuando las personas son felices y están destinadas a estar juntas. Lo vi desde el primer día con Brittany y Santana, y lo veo contigo y con Rachel. No se me escapa la forma en que ustedes dos se miran la una a la otra. Es como si desearan desaparecen dentro de la otra. Apuesto a que el sexo es fabuloso."

Quinn se atragantó de nuevo. "Jesús, Phyllis, ¿me darías un aviso anticipado antes de que dejes caer otra bomba?". Si hubieran estado hablando de su vida profesional, no habría estado tan desconcertada. Pero Quinn no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de su vida personal o, más bien, a que alguien que le dijera cosas al respecto. Mierda, nunca le había importado lo que la gente pensaba de ella.

Phyllis continuó como si no hubiera oído una palabra de lo que dijo Quinn. "Ustedes dos están hechas la una para la otra". Phyllis se puso seria. "Quinn, no desperdicies esta oportunidad. Brittany y Santana perdieron la oportunidad de ser felices con la persona que amaban. No dejes que eso te suceda a ti y Rachel."

Phyllis dijo las palabras con tanta rapidez, que Quinn no estaba segura de que las había escuchado correctamente. ¿Se había despertado Phyllis esta mañana con Alzheimer? Ella nunca había mencionado nada acerca de que ella y Rachel estuvieran juntas. Pero no sólo Phyllis acababa de decir lo que estaba en su mente, sino que estaba esperando una respuesta. "Phyllis, ¿no te parece esto es un poco pronto?".

"No, de hecho, no me parece. Llámalo el síndrome de la señora vieja, pero me preocupo por ti, Quinn, y me preocupo por esa muchacha. Ella ha pasado por muchas cosas con sus inútiles padres y la terrible situación en la que esta su hermano. Ella te necesita, Quinn. Necesita tu apoyo, tu fuerza, y, lo más importante, tu amor. No la dejes escapar entre tus dedos".

Entre los combates de hacer el amor la noche anterior, Rachel le dijo a Quinn que había confiado en el Phyllis acerca de su madre y de Noah después de la cena. Dijo que no se había retratado como una víctima, en ninguno de los dos casos, sino que simplemente dijo que su situación era un hecho de la vida. Tanto Bill como Phyllis le habían dado su apoyo incondicional y le habían dicho que si alguna vez necesitaba algo, por favor se los hiciera saber. Quinn sabía que estaban hablando de dinero para la defensa de Noah.

"¿Permitir qué cosa deslizarse a través de tus dedos?". Preguntó Bill, entrando en la habitación oliendo a loción de afeitar.

Phyllis besó a su marido en la mejilla. "Rachel. Le estaba diciendo a Quinn que mejor no deje escapar a esa chica. Necesita casarse con ella. "

Bill se echó a reír y le dio a su esposa un abrazo juguetón. "Disculpa a mi esposa, Quinn. Es una romántica empedernida, y es por eso que la quiero. Piensa que todo el mundo está destinado a ser feliz para siempre". Él se detuvo y la miró críticamente. "Pero en este caso creo que tiene razón. Me encantaría verlas a ustedes dos juntas". Se detuvo un momento, y luego la miró a los ojos. "Y tengo el regalo de bodas perfecto".

Quinn ocultó su reacción al último comentario de Bill. _¿Estaba tratando de decirle algo? ¿Acaba de dejar caer sus cuatro hectáreas en su regazo?_ Le devolvió la mirada con los ojos firmes y buscó alguna señal que esto no era lo que ella pensaba que era.

Solía ser buena para leer a la gente, pero Bill le había lanzado una curva y su paciencia se rompió. Estaba cansada de que le dieran largas. Ellos habían estado bailando por las ramas con este acuerdo y ella ya había tenido suficiente. Tenía que seguir adelante con este proyecto o lanzarlo por completo y no podía hacer eso. Significaba mucho para ella.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo, Bill".


	14. Chapter 13

********Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Trece<strong>

"Os declaro casadas a los ojos del Señor, sus amigos y su familia. Puede besar a la novia".

Quinn se volteó, desde el anciano caballero usando un cuello blanco, a la mujer del vestido azul pálido que estaba a su lado. Rachel Berry era sin duda la mujer más bella que Quinn había visto alguna vez. Los ojos achocolatados la miraron expectantes. Una tímida sonrisa, que había llegado a conocer a lo largo de estos últimos meses, captó su atención, mientras que una mano cálida le tomaba la cara.

"Se supone que me besas ahora".

La voz era suave y melodiosa, con una inflexión bromista. Rachel perspicaz, intuitiva y siempre en lo correcto era una de las pocas personas a las que Quinn Fabray le permitía realmente que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía escuchar a los que la rodeaban, especialmente cuando sabían más que ella acerca de algo.

Inclinó la cabeza y besó los labios rojos como se le indicara, y una ola de calor prácticamente soldó sus pies al suelo. El sabor de los labios de Rachel le hizo olvidar dónde estaba y cuánto tiempo había estado de pie allí.

Por último, se liberaron y se enfrentó a la multitud de personas sentadas en los bancos de la iglesia de duros respaldados. Algunos eran amigos, otros eran socios de negocios, y eran decenas las personas que nunca había visto antes.

Tomó una respiración profunda y temblorosa. Sin lugar a dudas este debería ser el día más feliz de su vida, pero mientras miraba a los sesenta rostros que le devolvían la mirada, todo lo que podía pensar era _¿Cómo demonios llegué hasta aquí?._

Rachel sostenía su brazo con firmeza. Rachel, su esposa. Los meses anteriores pasaron por la mente de Quinn, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la parte posterior de la pequeña iglesia en la pintoresca ciudad de San Carlos. Rachel había querido estar lejos del ajetreo y el bullicio de Chicago y Quinn había estado de acuerdo de buena gana. A pesar de que no estaba enamorada de Rachel y la ceremonia era sólo otro medio para su fin, no quería un montón de gente que conocía viéndola prácticamente bastardear la santidad del matrimonio. Se alegró de que su lado de la capilla albergaba más el desborde del lado de Rachel que sus propios invitados.

Los tres meses que habían pasado desde su conversación con Phyllis y Bill, en su casa de la playa en las Bahamas, habían estado ocupados con nada más que Rachel y habían llevado hasta hoy. Quinn había pasado casi todo su tiempo libre cortejando a Rachel, yendo a dar largos paseos y comiendo pizza en mitad de la noche, después de hacer el amor en lugar de preparar la cena. Se sentaban juntas en el sofá, Rachel con el último bestseller de lesbianas, Quinn con su maletín. En más de una ocasión se iban a la cama y simplemente se abrazaban hasta que se dormían.

Una noche, alrededor de tres semanas después de regresar de la playa, Rachel yacía agotada sobre Quinn, sus cuerpos enrojecidos y sudorosos. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".

"¿Qué?". Rachel levantó la cabeza del hombro de Quinn.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". La segunda vez que lo dijo salió mucho más fácilmente que la primera. Había pensado mucho la decisión, sin duda hasta el punto de la distracción. Era sencillo, de verdad. Bill y Phyllis habían tejido su camino en sus vidas, y habían expresado su deseo de verla a ella y a Rachel juntas. Así que Quinn siguió viéndola. No fue un sufrimiento, ni mucho menos. Rachel era poco exigente, divertida, buena conversadora y fabulosa en la cama.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Quinn se diera cuenta de que los Pierce estaban viviendo la vida de su nieta a través de ella y Rachel. En una forma Quinn sentía lástima por la pareja mayor. Ellos tenían otros hijos y nietos, pero la muerte de Brittany los había afectado profundamente y optaron por continuar con su vida a través de la de otros. Quinn quería lo que Bill tenía. Ellos querían lo que ella tenía. Era la combinación perfecta y después de todo _¿no era esto reamente sólo negocios?._

Quinn había estado viendo a Rachel en exclusiva y la de ellas era ahora la relación más larga que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Por lo general, estaba tan ocupada que no tenía tiempo para pasar tiempo con la persona con la que estaba saliendo y el interés simplemente se perdía. Pero se hizo tiempo para ver a Rachel. Almorzaban juntas cuando ambas podían escaparse y cuando Quinn estaba en la ciudad cenaban fuera o Rachel cocinaba. Sus noches estaban llenas de buena comida, risas y sexo. Incluso Sam notó el cambio en ella. Se atrevió a preguntar acerca de Rachel una tarde, cuando Quinn se iba antes que él, lo que era raro. Tenía que mantener la farsa. Había demasiado en juego para no hacerlo.

El corazón de Quinn latió más rápido cuando Rachel titubeó, una reacción que ciertamente no había esperado. Nunca se había propuesto antes y no tenía una perspectiva, pero pensó que sabía lo que sentía Rachel por ella. Ninguna de ellas había dicho las palabras mágicas, pero Quinn sabía que Rachel la amaba. La había visto devolver las palabras a su boca en más de una ocasión y aunque ella no estaba enamorada de Rachel las diría si las necesitaba. Necesitaba terminar este proyecto. Este acuerdo la estaba matando y necesitaba actuar ahora. Eran negocios y ella siempre se ocupaba de los negocios.

"Quinn, no puedo casarme contigo".

Quinn no esperaba que Rachel dijera que no. La había conquistado totalmente y le había mostrado lo que podría ser la vida con ella. Rachel la necesitaba y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarla con sus problemas. "¿Por qué no?".

"Porque te acabo de conocer."

Quinn pensó rápido. Tenía que luchar contra su argumento. Algo le decía que si podía conseguir que Rachel accediera, Bill firmaría los documentos. El reloj seguía corriendo y cuanto más se demoraba, más le costaba. Si no conseguía resolver esta cuestión en los próximos dos meses, tendría que abortar Gateway Y eso no era aceptable. "¿Y? Te quiero en mi vida, Rachel. No quiero estar con ninguna otra persona. Te quiero, solo a ti". Eso fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en este momento. "¿Rachel?". Como todavía no le contestaba, Quinn sacó el as definitivo de su manga. "Te puedo ayudar con la defensa de Noah. Podemos contratar al mejor abogado de apelaciones que el dinero pueda comprar. Déjame que te ayude con esto, Rachel. Cásate conmigo".

Rachel casi se olvidó de respirar. Sus oídos todavía retumbaban por su orgasmo y negó con la cabeza un par de veces para despejarlos. _¿Había oído a Quinn correctamente?_ Incluso le había pedido que repitiera lo que había dicho y todavía no estaba segura de que había oído bien. Era cierto que había soñado con esto, incluso había llegado tan lejos como para fantasear con cómo sería estar comprometida con Quinn, pero nunca pensó que en realidad sucedería. Por lo que había podido ver, Quinn estaba casada con su trabajo. Pero últimamente ni siquiera eso tenía sentido. Diablos, ya nada tenía sentido.

Siguió mirando a Quinn y sintió como si acabara de pedirle que saltara de un avión en perfecto estado sin paracaídas. Bueno, _¿No lo había hecho?_ La analogía sin duda encajaba. _¿No era eso de lo que se trataba el amor? ¿Saltar de una vida estable a lo desconocido con absolutamente ninguna garantía?_ Se despegó del cuerpo caliente de Quinn y se sentó. Se envolvió con la sábana y se sintió ridícula en su modestia al mismo tiempo. Pero se sentía vulnerable, más vulnerable de lo que se había sentido alguna vez y necesitaba la seguridad psicológica que le proporcionaba la fina tela. Quinn se sentó contra la cabecera.

Quinn era todo lo que Rachel quería en una mujer, pero era demasiado pronto. Hacía menos de seis semanas que se conocían. _¿Cómo era posible que hiciera este tipo de movimiento?_ Quinn la había llevado alrededor de la ciudad un fin de semana para mostrarle los edificios que poseía en la zona y fotos de otros en diferentes lugares. Pero la familia de Quinn y sus amigos eran todavía prácticamente desconocidos para ella.

Sin embargo, necesitaba tener en cuenta a Noah. Quinn la había acompañado a Lompak la semana pasada. La prisión permitía dos visitantes por preso por semana, pero la esperó fuera mientras Rachel visitaba a su hermano. Quinn estaba en lo cierto, podría ayudar a Noah. Él necesitaba un buen abogado y Quinn podría darle eso. Ella podría dárselo. "Sí".

Y los planes de la boda comenzaron. Ahora, aquí estaban dos meses más tarde, dándole la mano a sus amigos, familiares, extraños y a los Pierce, que se habían integrado a sus vidas y sus planes de boda sin problemas.

Rachel se nutría de la atención que Phyllis le daba, y su confianza creció. Aceptó a Phyllis y Bill como a los padres que nunca tuvo, y Quinn y Bill parecían gustarse realmente entre sí. Phyllis actuó como si realmente fuera la madre de la novia. Ella y Rachel estudiaron minuciosamente los libros de novia y arreglos florales, y recorrieron un sin número de iglesias y salones de recepción. Sorprendentemente, Rachel incluso encontró el tiempo y la inspiración para pintar de nuevo. Recientemente había terminado un paisaje que capturó la primera mañana en las Bahamas en el Patio de los Pierce. Sería su regalo de bodas para Quinn.

Rachel le pidió a Quinn que eligiera el vestido que quería que Rachel usase, y una noche, con Rachel sosteniendo el orgasmo de Quinn literalmente en la palma de su mano, Quinn finalmente accedió a ponerse un esmoquin.

Quinn dio la mano por última vez en la línea de recepción. "¿Y ahora qué?".

Rachel se rió y puso su brazo sobre el de su esposa. _Su esposa. ¡Qué maravilloso sonido!. Era la señora de Quinn Fabray_. Apenas podía creerlo. En un minuto estaba luchando para pagar el alquiler, el siguiente casada con una de las mujeres más ricas del país. Cómo había llegado hasta allí era una historia que no podía esperar para contarle a sus nietos, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerse. Rachel amaba a Quinn, simple y llanamente, y haría cualquier cosa para que siguieran siendo tan felices como lo eran en estos momentos. "Entramos al salón y bailamos, una tontería. ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije acerca de hoy?".

_¿Por qué estaba tan distraída Quinn? ¿Realmente estaba tan nerviosa?. _Había parecido relativamente tranquila la semana pasada mientras ella y Phyllis lideaban con una crisis menor después de otra por la boda. Ellas eran las que debían estar ansiosas. Prácticamente lo único que Quinn tenía que hacer era aparecer.

Quinn puso su mano sobre la de Rachel y le sonrió. "Por supuesto que sí. Sólo no recuerdo lo que dijiste".

Se pasearon del brazo por la sala de recepción. Teóricamente, este se suponía que era el día más feliz de su vida. En realidad Quinn estaba en éxtasis. El contrato que Bill había firmado para vender su propiedad estaba sobre su escritorio en su casa. La larga espera casi había terminado.

Hasta que el fideicomiso de la propiedad estuviera cerrado y fuera grabado en el condado, necesitaba seguir el juego de manera convincente. Planeaba esperar un período de tiempo aceptable antes de decirle a Rachel que ya no la amaba. Rachel se lo tomaría mal, pero al final sería lo correcto. Rachel no querría quedarse con una mujer que no la amaba.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Sra. Fabray?" Rachel fingió enojo.

"Baila conmigo". Dijo Quinn, mientras daba un paso sobre el piso de madera dura. El primer baile estaba reservado para la novia y el novio, y aunque esta no era una boda típica, Rachel y Quinn bailaron solas. Calzaban como dos piezas de arcilla moldeadas juntas, formando una pareja sorprendente. El vestido de Rachel era impresionante mientras que Quinn había elegido una corbata verde para acentuar el color de sus ojos. Barrieron la pista de baile ajenas a cualquier otra persona más que ellas.

"Todo el mundo nos está mirando. Se supone que tienes que mirarme a los ojos con adoración y besarme ahora". Bromeó Rachel.

"¿Qué? Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?". Quinn se reprendió a sí misma. Sostenía a una bella morena en sus brazos y sus pensamientos seguían volviendo al documento firmado en el escritorio de su estudio. Necesitaba mantener su cabeza en el aquí y el ahora, no en los veintitrés meses a partir de ahora, cuando Gateway se abriera con su primer arrendatario.

"Te dije que se supone que debes besarme. Soy tu novia y este es nuestro primer baile como una pareja casada. Es una tradición."

Quinn le sonrió a la seriedad de Rachel. "En caso de que no hayas mirado muy de cerca, no tenemos nada de tradicional."

A Rachel no le importaba. Esta era su boda también, y quería que fuera tan especial y memorable como siempre había planeado que fuera. Antes de que se diera cuenta de que era lesbiana soñaba con casarse con el hombre perfecto y vivir felices para siempre. Su boda habría sido similar a esta, pero habría tenido seis damas de honor, un portador de anillos, y una niña llevando las flores, y su padre la habría llevado al altar en su vestido blanco, con paso lento.

Pero lo que obtuvo era muy diferente. Marley era su única dama de honor, los niños no la acompañaban, y caminó por la pasillo por sí misma, triste de que Noah no estuviera con ella, pero eufórica de casarse con Quinn de todas maneras. Sin embargo, el resultado final era el mismo. Estaba casada con la mujer que amaba.

"No, pero estamos bailando y quiero besarte, así que ¿por qué no matar dos pájaros de un tiro?".

Quinn bajó la cabeza y, antes besarla, dijo. "Mi esposa, siempre tan práctica." El beso fue largo y reservado. Estaban en público, después de todo y no en la intimidad de su hogar. Unos pocos silbidos las rodearon, pero todos eran de buena naturaleza y Quinn dispuesta siguió el juego.

Danza tras danza se deslizaron por el suelo de madera. Varias veces los invitados interrumpieron, preguntando a Quinn si podían bailar con su novia. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cada vez que alguien mencionara la palabra _Novia_, se le anudara el estómago. Ella estaba casada, por el amor de Dios. Nunca en su vida había esperado estar en esta posición. Un golpecito en el hombro le llamó la atención. Esperando que fuera otro en la línea para bailar con Rachel, se sorprendió al ver a su hermana Frannie.

Dirigió su pregunta a Rachel. "Puedo bailar con tu novia?".

Frannie a menudo se les había unido para cenar y a Rachel le había gustado al instante. Naturalmente Quinn se quedó fuera de las conversaciones de la boda, prefiriendo trabajar en su lugar. Una cosa era seguir con la boda y otra participar activamente.

"Por supuesto que sí. Pero no te la quedes demasiado tiempo. Tengo planes para tu hermana más tarde." Rachel le guiñó un ojo a Frannie, le dió un beso rápido a Quinn en la mejilla, caminó por la pista de baile y se sentó junto a Phyllis.

"Tu novia es encantadora, Quinn. Y no olvidemos preciosa. Esta ardiente en ese vestido". Quinn se quedó mirando a Frannie y se sintió como si nunca la hubiese visto antes. "Oh, vamos, Quinn, no me mires así. Puedo ser más joven que tú, pero sí sé lo que es el sexo. Incluso lo he tenido, varias veces. De hecho, esta mañana..."

"Está bien, Frannie, me hago una idea. Y sí, estoy de acuerdo. Rachel es hermosa". Quinn la llevó alrededor de un pareja de movimiento más lento en la pista de baile. "Sin embargo, no voy a hablar de mi vida sexual contigo. Nunca lo hice cuando era más joven y no tengo planes de empezar a ahora".

De adolescentes hablaban hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando no estaban luchando por la ropa y el teléfono. Una noche, cuando Frannie tenía once años, de la nada le preguntó a Quinn si era gay. Quinn estaba demasiado aturdida para contestar, pero Frannie le dijo que no importaba si lo era, que ella siempre la amaría. En el momento en que Frannie hizo la pregunta, Quinn aún no estaba lista para poner un nombre a lo que estaba empezando a darse cuenta ella misma. De alguna manera su hermana menor había sido capaz de ver a través de las palabras y acciones de Quinn, y hacer una pregunta simple que dio vuelta su vida.

Frannie le dio un manotazo en el hombro a su hermana juguetonamente. "No eres nada divertida. Y hablando de nada divertido, papá nos está mirando".

Quinn no se molestó en mirar alrededor para encontrar a su padre. Apenas le había dirigido la palabra esta noche y él le había devuelto el favor. "Probablemente comparando mi baile con el tuyo."

"Quinn, eso no es justo".

"Vamos, Frannie. Cuando vas a abrir los ojos y ver que no ha hecho nada más que compararme contigo toda nuestra vida? Y siempre he quedado corta. Pero no esta vez. Después de hoy tengo todo lo que necesito para hacerle ver que yo..." Se detuvo a sí misma. Frannie sabía que su padre estaba decepcionado de que no hubiera entrado al derecho y Frannie también había sido la única en animarla a seguir su sueño de estudiar en Francia. Quinn sospechaba desde hacía tiempo que Frannie sabía que estaba tratando inconscientemente de obtener la aprobación de su padre. "No hablemos de Papá en este momento. Tengo a la segunda mujer más hermosa de la sala en mis brazos, y quiero divertirme".

Frannie frunció el ceño. "¿De qué estás hablando?".

Quinn se reprendió por haber dicho demasiado. "Nada, no es importante. ¿Dónde está Tim, por cierto?". Preguntó, esperando que la mención del marido de Frannie la distrajera. No lo hizo.

"No trates de cambiarme el tema, Quinn. Algo está pasando. No habrás hecho algo estúpido, ¿verdad?".

Quinn se negó a morder. No, no era tonta del todo. En realidad, era bastante brillante. "Vamos, Frannie, no seas pesada conmigo el día de mi boda".

Perdió el paso y casi tropezó con los pies de Frannie. El día de su boda. Cristo, realmente se había casado. Lo irreversible de sus acciones la inundó como una ola. Miró hacia Rachel, que se estaba riendo de algo que Bill y Phyllis habían dicho. Estaba brillando como toda novia debía en el día más feliz de su vida. _¡Oh, Dios mío, qué he hecho?._

….

Quinn depositó a Frannie con Tim y se dirigió a su mesa, haciéndole señas al camarero en el camino. Necesitaba un trago. Preferiblemente uno grande. Algo que la hiciera despertar y darse cuenta de todo esto era un mal sueño. En su lugar, recibió una dosis de fría realidad.

"Rachel es una mujer hermosa."

La voz áspera sobre su hombro izquierdo le trajo desagradables recuerdos. Quinn no podía recordar la última vez que su padre la había elogiado. No importó lo que intentara, nunca pudo estar la altura de sus expectativas. Diecisiete años atrás, cuando le dijo que era lesbiana, un gesto desagradable le cruzó por la cara, pero al menos tuvo los buenos modales como para no decir nada hacia el exterior. En su lugar, no dijo nada en absoluto. Ni una sola vez desde entonces le había proferido algo remotamente personal.

Russel Fabray elegantemente se sentó en la silla a su lado. Tenía el vaso medio lleno, y sospechaba que era la única bebida que había tomado esa noche. Su padre nunca perdía el control. Su rostro estaba más bronceado que la última vez que lo había visto. Debía estar pasando más tiempo en el campo de golf, pensó insulsamente. Desde que se había retirado cuatro años atrás, jugaba dieciocho hoyos de golf por lo menos tres veces a la semana, a veces más. Todavía tenía el cuerpo impecable, firme como un clavo que tenía en sus veinte años, y uno que otro rastro de color blanco alrededor de sus sienes, el pelo no traicionaba el hecho de que tenía sesenta y siete. Quinn no había estado segura de quererlo en la boda, pero Rachel había insistido. No queriendo entrar en detalles sobre la relación con su padre, accedió.

"Sí, lo es". Respondió Quinn, sorprendida de estar de acuerdo con él en algo. No habían tenido una conversación que no terminara en una gran discusión en años. Él siempre tenía que ganar. Ella era sin duda la hija de su padre.

"Una mujer muy hermosa."

El pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello se elevó. Algo en su tono, la forma en que dijo el nombre de Rachel, no estaba bien. Su padre era un mujeriego, lo sabía por un incidente durante su adolescencia. Había ido a su oficina un día para darle una sorpresa con su temprana admisión a Stanford, y los vio entrar en un taxi – a su padre y la otra mujer. Quinn paró un taxi también y los siguió al Hotel Four Seasons. Ellos no la vieron. Diablos, estaban tan compenetrados el uno en el otro que no hubieran visto un elefante en el vestíbulo. La pelirroja era tan alta y elegante como no lo era su madre. Él pensaba que estaba engañando a todo el mundo. A menudo se preguntaba si su madre había sospechado algo. Un escalofrío corrió por su piel al pensar que tenía a Rachel en su mira.

"Tengo suerte de tenerla." Quinn no pudo pensar en otra cosa que decir.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos nunca dejando a Rachel. "Sí, cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de tenerla del brazo."

Ese era el meollo de todo lo relacionado con su padre. Estaba tan inmerso en la apariencia y el estatus que era casi cómico. Había sido abogado durante toda su vida, progresando a socio de una de las más prestigiosas firmas de abogados de la ciudad. Con esa posición llegó el poder, el dinero y el ego. Todavía tenía los tres.

A pesar de que nunca habían discutido el tema, Quinn conocía a su padre lo suficiente como para entender que él estaba horrorizado de que una mujer tan bella como Rachel se desperdiciara a sí misma con otra mujer. En su opinión, lo único que necesitaba era un buen hombre que le mostrara lo que realmente necesitaba y lo más probable es que pensara que él era ese hombre.

"Estoy inaugurando Gateway el próximo mes". Afirmó Quinn, para cambiar de tema y alejar su atención de su esposa. Funcionó.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado trabajando en ese negocio? ¿Uno? ¿Dos años?". Quinn le oía decir realmente, _Ya era tiempo. Cualquier otra persona habría completado la Fase I a esta altura._

"En realidad han sido diez meses. La de Bill Pierce era la última propiedad que necesitaba".

"¿Cuál era su atasco? ¿Te tenía de las pelotas sabiendo que necesitabas de su tierra?".

Su padre siempre había sido crudo cuando hablaba con ella. Nunca hablaba de esta manera con Frannie. "No, en absoluto. De hecho, se decidió finalmente por un precio que pienso que está muy por debajo del valor de la propiedad." Se había sorprendido esta mañana cuando Bill tachó su precio de la oferta y lo bajó varios millones de dólares.

"Debe haber algo malo con ella que tú no sabes."

Su padre estaba dando a entender que ella no había hecho su tarea, lo que era cualquier cosa menos el caso. "No hay nada malo con la propiedad. Bill simplemente no estaba listo para vender y ninguna persuasión o dinero iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión." Quinn defendió a Bill con la verdad.

"Bueno, cualquier otro estaría a medio camino de terminar a esta altura." Russel se puso de pie y dejó la copa sobre la mesa. "Creo que voy a bailar con la novia".

Casualmente se acercó al lugar donde Rachel estaba bailando con su jefe, Kurt, y dudó sólo un poco cuando él la invitó a bailar. Pero Rachel parecía rígida, no fluída y relajada como lo estuviera con todos los otros invitados con los que bailó.

Quinn hizo una seña al camarero para que le trajera otra bebida. Su padre era una serpiente. Ella lo sabía, sin embargo, continuaba tratando de conseguir que aprobara su vida y su valor como su hija. Mientras que otros padres amaban incondicionalmente a sus hijas, el suyo estaba decepcionado, probablemente incluso avergonzado porque era lesbiana. Ella era un éxito en todos los sentidos de la palabra y no necesitaba un psiquiatra para saber que algo andaba mal con el hecho de que seguía buscando la aprobación de su padre.

Quinn fue en busca de su madre, a quien encontró en el bar. La ligera torpeza de sus palabras convencieron a Quinn que no estaba ordenando su primer o incluso segundo cóctel. "Madre, te he estado buscando." No lo había hecho, pero era una buena apertura.

"Quinn, ahí estás. Frannie y yo te hemos estado buscando por todas partes. Tim quiere hablar contigo acerca de algo. No puedo recordar de qué." Tomó el cóctel del camarero, y Quinn le indicó que era la última bebida que debía servirle.

Quinn sostuvo su brazo mientras caminaban hacia Frannie y Tim. "He estado hablando con papá."

"¿Dónde está tu padre, de todos modos? Apenas lo he visto toda la noche." Judy Fabray miró vacilante a su alrededor. "Ahí está, bailando con tu Rachel. Quinn, todavía estoy avergonzada de ti por no habernos dicho siquiera que estabas viendo a alguien y mucho menos que era lo suficientemente serio como para casarse con la chica. Si no te conociera diría que tuviste que casarte ella".

Quinn sabía que su madre no tenía ni idea de Bill Pierce y sus cuatro hectáreas, pero se sintió sensible con la observación aún así. "Madre".

"No me vengas con "Madre" a mí. Admito que no sé lo que hacen ustedes dos, o cómo lo hacen, pero si tú fueras un hombre, yo juraría que Rachel está embarazada y tuviste que casarte con ella".

"Madre, las bodas a punta de pistola pasaron de moda hace cuarenta años". _¿O no lo hicieron?._


	15. Chapter 14

**********Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Catorce<strong>

Rachel trataba de no tenerle aversión a su suegro, pero él lo estaba haciendo muy difícil. Desde que había conocido a Russel, algo en él le ponía los pelos de punta. Trató de no leer demasiado en sus comentarios o en la forma en que la miraba, pero esta noche, finalmente tuvo que admitir que él estaba haciéndole una jugada. Su mano vagó un poco demasiado bajo para lo que se consideraría apropiado, y cuando la atrajo más cerca, los comienzos de su erección le dieron ganas de vomitar.

"Quinn por fin va a comenzar su próximo proyecto." Rachel había intentado hablar de cualquier cosa, pero Russel sólo le daba respuestas de una sílaba y no muy lejos de su oreja. Este tema, sin embargo, pareció despertar su interés.

"Sí, me dijo. Ya era hora de que pusiera en marcha ese asunto. No sé que es lo que le ha tomado tanto tiempo. Debió haberlo comenzado meses atrás."

Rachel se sintió aliviada de que sus pensamientos se habían desviado, por lo menos por el momento. "Todavía estaba negociando con Bill."

"Bueno, no sé lo que ella le ofrecía, pero tiene que haber sido insultante para que haya tomado tanto tiempo en cerrarse. No se puede subvaluar un acuerdo sin que se vuelva a morderte en el culo."

"Estoy segura de Quinn hizo lo que necesitaba. Todo lo que importa es que Bill firmó los papeles esta mañana y no podía estar más feliz." Rachel rezaba por que la canción terminara pronto.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estas feliz?".

Ella se apartó y miró a Russel, sorprendida por la pregunta. "¿Por qué no lo estaría?". Odiaba responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta, pero se negaba a darle nada.

"Eres una mujer muy hermosa, Rachel. Podrías tener a cualquier hombre en la sala, probablemente cualquier hombre sobre el que fijaras tu mirada." Sus ojos leyeron su cuerpo para enfatizar su punto.

Ahora él definitivamente no le gustaba. Quinn le había contado de su indiferencia hacia su vida y estilo de vida, pero no se esperaba este tratamiento. "Pero yo quiero a su hija." Su respuesta fue maliciosa, pero no le importaba. Él las acababa de insultar a ella y a Quinn.

Una mirada ácida cruzó su cara y luego desapareció. "Mi punto exactamente".

Rachel estaba harta de darle vueltas al asunto. "Russel, ¿qué está diciendo realmente?".

Su expresión era calculadora. "Estoy seguro de que Quinn te ha dicho que no apruebo su orientación."

"Ella nunca dijo tal cosa. De hecho, rara vez habla de usted y Judy". Un punto para mí.

Rachel había conseguido que Quinn finalmente hablara sobre sus padres hacía sólo dos semanas. Se había encontrado con Frannie varias veces, pero nunca con Russel y Judy. Quinn había descripto a sus padres como "_difíciles_." Al principio Rachel pensó que simplemente estaba alejada de ellos, pero después de pasar unas horas con ellos ayer y esto hoy, estaba de acuerdo con Quinn.

Sin decirlo, Judy abrazaba la creencia de que nunca se podía ser demasiado rica ni demasiado delgada. Su comportamiento era tan frágil como parecían serlo sus huesos y Rachel no se hubiera sorprendido de ver su cara romperse si ella siquiera se atrevía a sonreír. Era tan tirante y fría que la temperatura había bajado varios grados cuando entró en la habitación.

Russel era arrogante. Era evidente que él estaba acostumbrado a que la gente estuviera en torno a él, Judy incluida, saltando a cada una de sus comandas. Apenas había sido social en la cena de anoche, y hoy había estado peor aún, prácticamente ignorando a Quinn. Rachel lo había visto con su otra hija, Frannie, a quien obviamente adoraba. Su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que le hablaba o que la miraba. Incluso a los veintiocho años era evidente que aún era la niña de papá.

Rachel se sorprendió cuando se hizo evidente que el padre de Quinn apenas la toleraba. _¿Había sido siempre así? Si no, ¿qué podría haber causado la ruptura entre ellos?_ Russel era probablemente el tipo de hombre que creía que el tener una hija lesbiana indicaba algo negativo acerca de su virilidad.

Cuando los padres de Quinn entraron en el restaurante la noche anterior, Quinn había cambiado visiblemente. La mujer segura de sí misma, exitosa, había desaparecido, y una persona nerviosa, desconocida, que se remitía a Russel - sus opiniones y su dominación de la conversación - había surgido. La noche entera, esta nueva versión de Quinn había tratado de llamar la atención de su padre, su atención real, no sólo la del tipo superficial yo-se-que-estas-ahí. Su intento no era manifiesto y cualquiera que hubiera estado observándolos probablemente no se habría dado cuenta. Pero Rachel estaba en sintonía con la mujer con la que planeaba casarse al día siguiente, y le era completamente obvio que Quinn buscaba desesperadamente el amor y la aceptación de su padre.

Rachel le hizo el amor a Quinn esa noche con una ternura que nunca había expresado. Con su cuerpo y su alma, trató de usar la pasión y el deseo para borrar el dolor que vio en los ojos de Quinn. Ella adoró su cuerpo fuerte y Quinn gritó en éxtasis varias veces a lo largo de la noche. El corazón de Rachel se rompió por Quinn, pero nunca habló de su dolor.

"¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?". Preguntó Russel bruscamente.

"Debido a que la animé a que los invitara." En algún momento durante la discusión la canción había cambiado y se perdió su oportunidad de escapar de sus manos prensiles.

"Así que debería agradecerte?".

"No. Quinn toma sus propias decisiones. Si hay alguien a quién debería agradecerle, es a ella."

"¿Por qué quieres estar con una mujer? ¿Qué tiene Quinn que cualquier hombre de bien no te pueda dar?".

Rachel sabía que quería decir lo que él podía darle. Hombres como Russel se le habían insinuado antes. Este tipo simplemente no lo entendían. Pensaban con sus pollas y creían que el amor era el sexo. Este era un momento crucial para ella y su futura relación con sus suegros. Si decía lo que tenía en la punta de su lengua, su comentario podría causar una tensión en su matrimonio por bastante tiempo. Si se quedaba con la boca cerrada y se comportaba como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, sería una hipócrita.

"¿Quinn es adoptada?". Él la miró como si la pregunta lo sorprendiera con la guardia baja. Ella la repitió.

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué siquiera lo preguntas?". Le preguntó Russel, como si fuera capaz de cortarse el brazo antes que criar al hijo de otro hombre.

Rachel no lo pudo evitar. Él estaba a punto de arruinar el día más feliz de su vida, y estaba enojada. "Porque ella no se parece en nada a Judy y absolutamente en nada a usted, gracias a Dios. Es más hombre de lo que usted nunca será y más mujer de lo que nunca tendrá". Rachel dejó caer los brazos y lo dejó de pie en la pista de baile y no le importó quién hubiera visto lo que había hecho.

Quinn estaba de espaldas a la pista de baile, por lo que se perdió el espectáculo, pero Frannie no lo hizo. "Rachel no se ve feliz."

Quinn se volvió en su silla en el momento en que Rachel se acercó. La ira en su rostro era evidente y cuando Quinn vio de pie a su padre solo en el centro de la pista, supo por qué. "¿Nos excusas un minuto, Frannie?". Tomó la mano de Rachel y la acompañó hasta el patio. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué dijo?". Quinn no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta a sus preguntas, pero tenía que defender a su esposa.

Rachel luchó por mantener el control. Estaba tan enojada y herida que no sabía si debía llorar o tirar algo, preferiblemente a su suegro. Optó por ninguno de los dos. "Te debo una disculpa."

"¿Por qué?".

"Por atormentarte para que invitaras a tus padres. Debería haberlo dejado pasar la primera vez que me dijiste que no los querías aquí".

Quinn lucía furiosa, como si quisiera arrancarle el cuello a su padre. "¿Qué te dijo, Rachel?".

"No es importante". Rachel sacudió su estado de ánimo. Esta era el día de su boda, y todo era acerca de ella y Quinn. Quinn escudriñó el rostro de Rachel buscando cualquier señal de que tenía que empujar un poco duro para descubrir acerca de lo que ella y su padre habían hablado. "Déjalo así. Quinn, por favor, por mí."

Era evidente que Russel había dicho algo que había molestado a Rachel, y Quinn se sintió irritada por que Rachel no se lo dijera. Sabía mejor que la mayoría que su padre podía ser cruel y francamente desagradable. Los comentarios que podía haber hecho para alterar a Rachel eran interminables. Pero si Rachel quería olvidar el incidente y seguir adelante, ella lo intentaría también. Miró la mano de Rachel sobre su brazo y puso su mejor sonrisa. Registró la conversación que planeaba tener con su padre en el fondo de su mente y se preguntó por qué estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a su padre acerca de su tratamiento para con Rachel cuando no haría lo mismo por sí misma.

"Está bien, si insistes."

"Lo hago. Todo lo que importa es que te amo, soy tu esposa y es mejor que me lleves a casa antes de que consumemos este matrimonio aquí en el patio."

La sonrisa de Rachel era brillante. El corazón de Quinn se derritió un poco y el hormigueo familiar en la boca del estómago saltó a la vida. Mientras más veces estaban juntas, más abrumador se volvía su deseo por Rachel. Habían hecho el amor innumerables veces en las últimas semanas y cada vez había sido más potente que la anterior. Cada vez que estaba con Rachel era como la primera vez, y Quinn anhelaba su tacto, su olor, su gusto.

Rachel sabía cómo complacerla. Sabía cuándo ir lento y cuando Quinn lo necesitaba duro y rápido. Su ternura le quitaba el aliento, y la noche anterior Quinn había sentido un lado de ella que no había visto hasta ahora. Su toque fue relajante, como un paño frío sobre un día caluroso. Poco a poco había avivado el fuego entre ellas hasta que, finalmente, después de horas, le permitió a Quinn el orgasmo. Ella tocaba su cuerpo como una sinfonía, cada toque y beso llevándola más y más alto hasta que pensó que no podía ir más lejos, y con un toque final Rachel la llevó a la cima. Hizo explotar el cuerpo de Quinn, dejando su mente aturdida mucho tiempo después de que su orgasmo desapareciera. Y entonces Quinn había deseado a Rachel de nuevo.

"Sí, señora, lo que usted diga." Se rió Quinn. "Dios mío, Ya soy realmente una dominada".

Tomó una hora despedirse cortésmente de sus invitados. Quinn quería escaparse por la parte trasera, pero Rachel insistió en que tenían mejores modales que eso. Quinn dijo en broma que no era su falta de modales lo que le daba ganas de estar a solas con Rachel más temprano que tarde.

Justo antes de irse, Frannie la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró al oído. "¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Quinn. Rachel es perfecta para ti. Es cálida, encantadora e ingeniosa y, finalmente, alguien que te puede manejar. No hagas nada que joda esto."

Frannie la dejo perdida. Ella y Tim eran los últimos en irse, sus padres y los Pierce se habían ido veinte minutos antes. "¿Qué quieres decir con que me puede manejar? Soy una presa fácil."

Lo que estaba haciendo en realidad al casarse con Rachel bajo estas condiciones era innombrable. En algún momento durante las festividades de la noche se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que había hecho. Se había casado con alguien, hecho lo que se supone que es un compromiso de por vida en nombre del amor por un negocio. Había empujado el pensamiento de su mente, prefiriendo concentrarse en la expresión del rostro de su padre cuando vio Gateway por primera vez. La maqueta estaba completa y dominaba un tercio de su oficina de la esquina. Eso sería para lo que había sido todo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó el rostro de Frannie. "Uh-huh. Sé exactamente lo que hace para empujar tus botones. Bueno, no exactamente, pero tengo una idea general."

Quinn se echó a reír, amando a su hermana más de lo que nunca imaginó posible. Frannie era su roca, su sentido de ser, cuando ella misma de vez en cuando perdía su propio sentido de ser. Su hermana la quería a pesar de sus defectos y transgresiones. A veces Frannie parecía entenderla más completamente que ella misma.

….

Rachel suspiró, dejándose caer en los suaves asientos de cuero de la limusina. Estaba agotada y lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior no había sido suficiente. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento. El día había sido perfecto. Se sentía hermosa y cuando vio a Quinn esperándola en el altar, deseó haber aceptado la oferta de Bill de llevarla al altar. Noah era el hombre que quería a su lado y debido a que era imposible había elegido caminar sola. Lo había extrañado muchísimo, pero recordó la sonrisa que le llenaba la cara cuando le hablaba de los pendientes de su boda. Incluso con Noah en su corazón, sentía sus piernas débiles y tuvo que concentrarse para avanzar por el pasillo sin caerse.

Todavía no podía creer lo rápido que había cambiado su vida. Quinn prácticamente la había enamorado locamente, para usar un cliché que parecía asombrosamente preciso, y ahora aquí estaba, casada con Quinn Fabray. Siempre recordaría cómo Quinn había cuidado de todo. No había estado involucrada en los detalles de la planificación de la boda, pero su apoyo era evidente en todas partes.

Había hecho tiempo en su agenda para reunirse con el servicio de catering, con los músicos, incluso con la señora que había dispuesto las mesas en la recepción. Una noche, poco después de que Quinn le propusiera matrimonio, deslizó una tarjeta de crédito en la mano de Rachel. El nombre de Rachel grabado en la tarjeta platino de American Express era más que el acceso al dinero de Quinn. Era el acceso a su vida en común.

"¿Qué estás pensando?". Flotó la voz de Quinn a su alrededor. Era cálida y la reconfortaba como una manta suave.

"Sólo lo feliz que estoy. Y lo agotada". Añadió Rachel, sonriendo.

Quinn se deslizó sobre ella y la besó en su punto preferido del cuello de Rachel, justo por debajo de la oreja, y Rachel sintió su pulso, por debajo de los labios de Quinn comenzar a latir de manera irregular. Sonrió mientras Quinn alargaba el beso, luego murmuró. "Con un poco de suerte no demasiado cansada. Es nuestra noche especial, ya sabes".

Quinn había insistido en hacerse cargo de todos los arreglos para la semana siguiente, e incluso no había revelado dónde pasarían su noche de bodas. Le había dicho a Rachel que empacara con moderación, bromeando con que no necesitaría mucha ropa, probablemente ninguna en absoluto.

El cuerpo de Rachel cobró vida en boca de Quinn. No se movió, simplemente disfrutaba de la sensación de calor y deseo que lentamente se iba extendiendo a través de ella. "Sabes, he leído en una de las revistas de novias que la mayoría de las parejas no consuman su matrimonio inmediatamente después de la boda porque están exhaustas, tomaron bebidas alcohólicas en exceso, o ambas cosas."

La mano de Quinn fue bajo el dobladillo del vestido de Rachel y subió por su cálido muslo. El pulso de Rachel se disparó y abrió las piernas, concediéndole un mayor acceso a Quinn. Rachel deseaba su tacto más que nada en el mundo. "Eso es sólo porque no se casaron contigo".

Rachel se estremeció cuando la boca de Quinn trazó un camino por encima de sus hombros desnudos mientras sus dedos seguían la suave costura que delineaba la entrepierna de sus bragas. Su clítoris estaba duro, empujando la tela húmeda como si estuviera buscando el tacto de Quinn. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que los dedos hábiles de Quinn lo encontraran y suavemente se movieran sobre la carne apretada. Rachel agarró la cabeza de Quinn con ambas manos y arrastró su boca a la suya. La besó larga y profundamente, su cuerpo acercándose a los dedos de Quinn que la exploraban. "Tócame, por favor" le rogó. A Rachel no le importó si el conductor podía ver a través de la ventana de privacidad oscura. Estaba en llamas y Quinn era la única que podría aliviar su tormento.

Con lentitud agonizante los dedos de Quinn deslizaron sus bragas hacia un lado. Rachel levantó el trasero del asiento, dando permiso a Quinn para que las removiera. Quinn se deshizo de la prenda breve y Rachel gimió cuando sus dedos encontraron su huella. Los besos de Quinn eran profundos y apasionados, y Rachel predispuesta le dio otros tan buenos como los que recibía. Imaginó brevemente cómo se verían a un ocasional observador, el vestido subido alrededor de su cintura, la lengua de Quinn en su boca. La imagen era erótica y ella se arqueó en los dedos de Quinn mientras entraba en ella. La mano de Quinn se movía cada vez más rápido, y pronto ambas mujeres jadeaban y corcoveaban como si esta fuera su primera vez. Quinn la llevó más y más alto, alternativamente, acariciándola y follándola hasta que Rachel finalmente explotó.

Luces, estrellas, y un rugido como un túnel de viento llenaron el cerebro de Rachel, sus sentidos reaccionaron al tacto de Quinn. Alternativamente flotaba y regresaba a la tierra con cada ola de clímax. Sus muslos se estremecían y sus manos temblaban mientras se aferró el pelo de Quinn. Su respiración era irregular y poco profunda, y en un momento pensó que podría hiperventilar. Los dedos de Quinn estaban todavía dentro de ella, y cuando comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, se estremeció.

"¿Quinn?". Su nombre salió como un graznido de la boca muy seca de Rachel.

"¿Hmm?".

La cabeza de Rachel estaba a punto de girar una vez más, y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma qué era lo que tenía la intención de preguntar y, lo más importante, por qué quería preguntarlo ahora. "¿No crees que deberíamos haber esperado hasta que llegáramos a donde quiera que vamos?".

"Yo no podía esperar". Gruñó ella.

Rachel no podía tampoco. Las manos y los dedos de Quinn sabían cuando ser suaves, cambiar el tempo, e ir más profundo. Quinn la tomó dos, tres, cuatro veces más, y cuando Rachel pensó que no podría venirse una vez más, lo hizo. Completamente agotada, débilmente aferro la mano de Quinn y la sacó de entre sus piernas. Y mientras lo hacía, sus dedos rozaron la banda de diamantes en el dedo anular izquierdo de Quinn. Era exactamente igual al que Quinn había deslizado en su dedo pocas horas antes, y simboliza el compromiso de Quinn hacia ella. Quinn la atrajo hacia su regazo y, contenida, Rachel se acurrucó en su abrazo y al instante se quedó dormida.

Quinn deseaba a Rachel como nunca había deseado a otra mujer. No se sentía posesiva, lejos de ello. No quería poseer a Rachel más de lo que quería poseer a cualquier mujer. La anhelaba, y Rachel había demostrado en más de un centenar de ocasiones que era una participante más que dispuesta. Miró a su esposa dormida y pensó en cómo su vida había cambiado tanto que casi no la reconocía. Había salido esa noche, cuatro meses atrás, buscando simplemente pasar un buen rato con una mujer hermosa, tal vez dos, si realmente tenía suerte. Y había terminado con algo totalmente diferente.

Había deseado a Rachel casi de inmediato. Su reacción había sido la típica, lujuria puramente física por una mujer hermosa y Rachel sin duda llenaba todos los criterios. El cuerpo de Quinn le había hablado en un lenguaje familiar hasta que leyó algo diferente en la cara de Rachel. En ese momento, su mente y su cuerpo se declararon la guerra el uno al otro. Después de aquel primer destello de Rachel, cada vez que Quinn la había visto o pensado en ella, su cuerpo ardía en deseos de explorar las suaves curvas y la belleza femenina que Rachel con tanto ahínco le ofrecía actualmente. Quería adorar su cuerpo, apreciar cada imagen y sonido cuando hacían el amor, porque era diferente de cualquier cosa que ella pudiera haber imaginado nunca.

Se preguntó por un momento si la vida sexual de Frannie y Tim sería como esta. _¿Sentían el mismo deseo que los llevaba a tocarse el uno al otro cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación?_ Había visto a su hermana bailar con su marido varias veces esta noche, e incluso cuando sus cuerpos no se tocaban, algo estaba pasando siempre entre ellos. El sexo era uno de los más poderosos anhelos que un cuerpo podía tener. Sin el, ella se marchitaría y moriría.

Pero el sexo también puede ser utilizado como un arma y su padre lo ejercía como si fuera un caballero. Esta noche no había sido diferente, y cuando se le insinuó a Rachel, Quinn quería matarlo. Su padre no adoraba a las mujeres, la sensación de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel, los pequeños sonidos tímidos que hacen en la oscuridad de la noche. Él usaba a las mujeres para su propio placer, haciendo caso omiso de sus sentimientos para conseguir lo que deseaba. Dudaba que se acordara del nombre de la mitad de las mujeres con las que se había acostado.

Quinn se quedó helada. El patrón era muy familiar. _¿Estaba describiéndolo a él o a sí misma? No podía pasar por alto las similitudes. No importaba lo mucho que ella lo despreciaba y a su comportamiento, quería su aprobación y se había vuelto igual que él._

Miró a Rachel. No se había casado con Rachel porque la amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Claro, el sexo era fabuloso, pero se había casado con ella para obtener lo que quería. Por mucho que odiara esta revelación, era como su padre. El estómago se le dio vuelta. Era la última cosa que había esperado y la última que hubiera querido.


	16. Chapter 15

**Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Quince<strong>

Diez días más tarde, bronceada y descansada, Quinn abrió la puerta de su oficina. Había disfrutado de su tiempo fuera más de lo que había previsto, pero estaba ansiosa por comenzar a moverse en Gateway. Sam se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Rara vez era tan demostrativo en la oficina, prefería mostrar sus emociones cuando se reunían socialmente.

Sam recitó sus preguntas de un tirón. "¡Quinn, estás de vuelta!. Todos te hemos echado de menos. ¿Cómo esta Rachel? ¿Cómo estuvo París? ¿Viste la Torre Eiffel y la Torre Inclinada de Pisa? ¿Estuviste decadente y comiste y bebiste todo el tiempo en la ciudad del amor?".

Ella sonrió y dejó una bolsa de papel marrón sobre su escritorio. "Sam, tómate un respiro, amigo. Rachel está bien, París es hermoso en verano, La Torre Eiffel está todavía allí, y la Torre Inclinada de Pisa no está en Francia, está en Italia. Comí más de lo que hubiera debido y la leyenda de París como la ciudad del amor sigue intacta".

Quinn había insistido en planificar la luna de miel, y la limusina las había llevado a ella y a Rachel directamente al aeropuerto. Un socio de negocios le había ofrecido el uso de su avión privado y su piloto, y Quinn los había programado para volar directamente a París. Si tenía que tener la luna de miel que todo el mundo esperaba, _¿por qué no tenerla en una de sus ciudades favoritas? _Hicieron el amor sobre el Atlántico y mientras sobrevolaban París en espera de autorización para aterrizar.

Sus días estuvieron llenos de visitas a los lugares de interés típicos de los turistas, Rachel fue su guía turística, leyendo cada folleto y letrero mientras paseaban. Ella nunca había estado en París y se sintió como el niño proverbial en la tienda de dulces, con ganas de verlo todo. Se alojaron en el Novotel Paris Tour Eiffel con vistas al río Sena y a pesar de que caían en la cama agotadas todas las noches, hacían el amor con las luces de la ciudad como su manto de estrellas.

"Toma, te he traído algo." Quinn le entregó a Sam una bolsa con el conocido logotipo de Cartier en el lateral. Después de otra ronda de abrazos y al menos quince minutos comiéndose con los ojos sus regalos, Sam finalmente puso el reloj de escritorio de colección negro al lado de su teléfono y la pluma estilográfica Louis Cartier en su bolsillo.

"¿Me atrevo a entrar y mirar mi bandeja de entrada?". Preguntó Quinn, apuntando con la cabeza hacia la puerta de su oficina privada.

"Sí. Sabes que me hice cargo de todo mientras estuviste fuera".

Sam probablemente podía dirigir Fabray Holdings tan bien como podía ella, al menos los aspectos administrativos del negocio. Diablos, probablemente ya lo había hecho. "No tengo ninguna duda Sam. ¿Qué hay en mi agenda hoy?".

Quinn le había dicho a Sam que mantuviera ligeros los horarios de su primer día en la oficina. Volver al ritmo de los negocios después de diez días no era un reto, pero prefería pasar el primer día clasificando su correo electrónico y la pila de papeles que se habría acumulado en su bandeja de entrada. El reto había sido dejar a Rachel desnuda en su cama esta mañana.

Cuando todavía estaba oscuro se había despertado con los labios calientes de Rachel sobre sus pechos y su mano trazando círculos en el vértice de sus piernas. Su vuelo de regreso se había retrasado debido a las condiciones del aeropuerto y llegaron ayer por la noche un poco más tarde de lo planeado. Se derrumbaron sobre la cama después de apenas ser capaces de mantener los ojos abiertos con un rápido beso de buenas noches. Una hora después de su muy agradable llamada a despertarse, Quinn había tropezado hacia la ducha, con las rodillas todavía temblando de pasión.

Sam comenzó con el elemento más importante. "La escritura traslativa de dominio de Bill Pierce aún no está lista para ser presentada ante el comisionado del condado. Tan pronto como lo esté, tendrás un título cierto y podrás empezar la excavación en unas seis semanas".

Quinn dejó caer su maletín sobre el escritorio. "Jesús, ¿cuánto tiempo se necesita para corregir un número?, por el amor de Dios. Cada día que me siento aquí con mi pulgar en mi culo me cuesta miles de dólares. Este proyecto tiene que ponerse en marcha a tiempo y entrar en el presupuesto. Es sólo mi suerte que algún idiota registró un número de parcela incorrecto en contra del de la escritura original. Uno pensaría que la oficina del comisionado puede rectificar el problema en menos de un mes".

"Entonces, ¿cómo es la vida de casada?".

_¿Cómo era la vida de casada?_ Además del acceso a sexo increíble todos los días, _¿qué era eso?_ Quinn había pensado que la palabra _"compromiso"_ significa deber, confinamiento, obligación y una variedad de otros sofocantes adjetivos. Lo que le sorprendió fue que hasta ahora no había sido así. "Genial. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con la persona con la que te casas, pero hasta ahora buena". No podía ser demasiado feliz, porque en unos meses tendría que empezar a dejar caer pistas sutiles de que no todo estaba bien en el frente de su casa.

"¿Se siente diferente? Quiero decir, muchas personas dicen que el matrimonio los hace una persona diferente. ¿Y cuánta gente conocemos que han vivido juntos durante años y una vez que llegan a casarse, todo se va al infierno?".

Quinn se sentía diferente. _Contenida_ era la mejor palabra que podía encontrar para describir su estado de ánimo, pero no podía definir el por qué. Supuso que era porque Bill había firmado los papeles y podía seguir adelante con su proyecto. Sus planes habían estado en espera por tanto tiempo que se sentía bien empezar a moverse de nuevo. Rachel probablemente tenía un poco que ver con la sensación agradable también.

"Supongo que sí. Más asentada, supongo. Mirando menos lo próximo y disfrutando más lo que tengo ahora. Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas."

"Bueno, te ves muy bien".

Se sentía muy bien también. Tal vez el tiempo fuera había sido exactamente lo que necesitaba. Por supuesto, tener una hermosa mujer en su brazo sin duda no venía mal.

…

Por primera vez en años, Quinn invitó a su padre a almorzar. Había discutido la posibilidad con Rachel una noche y no se sorprendió cuando le dijo que apoyaría cualquier decisión que Quinn tomara. Había estado hablando mucho de las cosas con Rachel últimamente. En pocas semanas después de que habían regresado de su luna de miel habían caído en el patrón de dar un paseo después de cenar y por lo general durante esos paseos Quinn se abría sobre su día. Rachel escuchaba con atención y hacía preguntas inteligentes, y muy pronto Quinn estuvo pidiéndole consejos. Rachel seguía trabajando en la tienda de flores y la apelación de Noah iba rectificándose constantemente a través del sistema judicial. Su abogado se mostraba optimista de que se le concedería un nuevo juicio en unos pocos meses.

Rachel estaba pintando más y a menudo Quinn se despertaba encontrándose con que, después de haber hecho el amor, Rachel había regresado a la habitación que se había convertido en su estudio. Ella había llenado lienzo tras lienzo con imágenes de los lugares a los que habían ido juntas. Las luces de París fueron capturadas maravillosamente en uno, los amantes caminando a lo largo del Sena en otro, y varios otros simplemente irradiaban alegría. Quinn le había preguntado sutilmente a Rachel si estaba interesada en una exposición y se sorprendió cuando le dijo que había estado pensando en ello. Quinn conocía a varios dueños de galerías y tenía una nota en su agenda de que Rachel tenía previsto reunirse con uno de ellos la próxima semana.

En el restaurante, su padre se sentó frente a ella y Rachel a su derecha. Quinn se sintió como si Rachel hubiera estado a su lado por más que sólo unas pocas semanas. Se había convertido en un referente en su vida, que Quinn no había esperado necesitar. Hablaban por teléfono, al menos una vez al día y regresaba rápidamente a casa con ella todas las noches. Su vida había caído en una rutina cómoda y ocasionalmente, Quinn se preguntaba cómo sería una vez que Rachel se hubiera ido.

Después del almuerzo, Rachel y Russel bebían café en la oficina de Quinn mientras Quinn le mostraba la maqueta de Gateway. Rachel se sentía asombrada de lo que Quinn había logrado en su vida y más orgullosa aún de que Gateway fuera finalmente a convertirse en realidad. Había trabajado incansablemente en los últimos meses para hacer realidad su sueño y Rachel no podría haber estado más orgullosa de Quinn de lo que estaba hoy en día.

Mientras observaba a Quinn señalar las características específicas de cada estructura a su padre, quería pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginándose esta nueva vida. Habían pasado cinco meses desde que conoció a Quinn, y a veces se las arreglaba para no tener miedo de que se despertaría y se encontraría con que todo había sido un sueño. A excepción de esta madrugada cuando Quinn no estaba a su lado, pero si entre sus piernas despertándola de una forma que era mucho mejor que con una taza de café. Estaba enamorada de Quinn y sabía que Quinn la amaba porque le había dado todo lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar. Rachel era la persona más feliz en la tierra.

Pero la presencia de Russel amenazaba con arruinar el día. Él era típicamente cáustico, como había llegado a esperar después de tener varias cenas con él y Judy. Le dolía saber que no compartía su orgullo por Quinn o sus logros. Quinn era una persona maravillosa, a quien cualquier otro hombre, excepto Russel Fabray, estaría orgulloso de llamarla su hija. Quinn no lo había dicho específicamente, pero Rachel sabía que Gateway era el plan que Quinn esperaba que obtendría la aprobación de su padre. Era enorme, costoso, y la arquitectura era de vanguardia, pero los gestos de Russel y la falta de interés indicaban claramente que estaba cualquier cosa menos impresionado. Afortunadamente, Russel no se quedó mucho tiempo. Rachel no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía soportar estar en la habitación con él y su actitud de superioridad y ver romperse el corazón de su amante. Russel no se molestó en cerrar la puerta detrás de él, y Rachel se deslizó detrás de Quinn, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y apretó su mejilla en el pelo. "Estoy tan feliz por ti, Quinn."

Quinn apenas sintió a Rachel detrás de ella. La reacción de su padre, o más bien su falta de reacción, sobre Gateway no la sorprendió, pero le hizo daño. _Jesús,_ _¿qué quería de ella? ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer para obtener su aprobación? ¿Y por qué era tan importante que lo hiciera?_ "Al menos alguien lo está".

"Quinn, tu padre es un imbécil. Pura y simplemente. Él no reconocería una cosa buena aún si lo mordiera en las bolas. Es un bastardo cínico y aunque es tu padre, no creo que valga la pena tu tiempo del día. Siempre quise un padre, pero si el mío fuera tan terrible como el tuyo, yo no lo querría". Quinn comenzó a relajarse, pero sólo ligeramente. "¿Sabes qué. Tengo que correr al baño de mujeres y luego puedes acompañar a tu bella esposa a su auto. Tal vez incluso podemos escaparnos por unas horas". Una mano se fue hacia el norte sobre el cuerpo de Quinn, la otra al sur para enfatizar la sugerencia de Rachel.

"Claro, ¿por qué no? Déjame chequear mi correo electrónico y voy a estar lista cuando vuelvas." Rachel estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarle el ánimo y Quinn quería verla feliz.

"¿Todo el mundo se fue?". Preguntó Sam, entrando en su oficina. "Siento no haber estado en mi escritorio cuando regresaron del almuerzo."

"Rachel está en el baño de mujeres y mi padre se fue solo. Él fue una bola de risas, como de costumbre." Quinn miró cuando Sam no respondió.

"¿Qué es, Sam? Tienes esa mirada en tu cara que dice que quieres decir algo pero no estás seguro si debes hacerlo. Vamos, afuera con ello." Quinn le hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Yo no pensé que realmente lo llevaras a cabo."

Sam sabía lo que Quinn había hecho para hacerse de la tierra de Pierce. Ella había confiado en él un día, cuando él le preguntó acerca de un e-mail que había leído de ella a Bill, que hablaba sobre la firma de la escritura el día de la boda. Quinn lo había impreso y en el margen había escrito _pago por el matrimonio_, y Sam le había preguntado qué estaba pasando. Quinn le contó toda la historia. A pesar de que parecía sorprendido, Quinn sabía que la entendía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que no podía parar.

"¿Por qué no? Ya sabes lo mucho que necesitaba esa propiedad. Bill no quería vendérmela, y encontré el botón que tenía que ser presionado y lo conseguí. No podría pedir un mejor regalo de bodas."

"Pero casarse con alguien. Incluso yo creo que eso es ir demasiado lejos en nombre de los negocios".

"Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Sam. Haría cualquier cosa por este proyecto, incluyendo casarme con Rachel. Es sólo negocios".

Un grito ahogado desde la puerta sacó la atención de Quinn de su teclado. Rachel estaba de pié allí con la mano sobre su boca, y por la expresión de su rostro, había oído más que suficiente. El gato estaba fuera de la bolsa.

"Rachel". Quinn se puso de pié y Sam se deslizó por la puerta lateral de la oficina de Quinn.

"¿Soy un negocio?".

Rachel había oído hablar a Quinn y Sam cuando regresó del baño de damas, y por un instante pensó en esperar en la oficina exterior para darles un poco de intimidad, pero sus piernas se congelaron cuando oyó la conversación. Ahora no estaba segura de si había debido tomar la otra opción.

"Rachel, no es así". Quinn se abrió paso con dificultad por detrás su escritorio. No llegó muy lejos antes de que Rachel fuera hacia ella.

"Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente? ¿Qué soy? ¿Una fusión? ¿Una adquisición? ¿Un joint venture? ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú, Quinn? Y, por cierto, ¿Bill y Phyllis están en esto?". Rachel estaba sorprendentemente tranquila. Debería estar cayéndose a pedazos, pero su mente estaba funcionando y sus manos se mantuvieron estables.

"No, ellos no saben nada al respecto". Quinn hizo una mueca y ahora Rachel se horrorizó. Quinn acababa de confirmar que su relación era cualquier cosa menos amor.

"¿Quién lo está, además de tú y Sam?". Cuando Quinn no respondió, Rachel se puso lívida. "Respóndeme". Dijo en voz alta.

"Nadie".

"¿Así que orquestaste toda esta farsa? Bueno, déjame decirte algo, Quinn. Eres absolutamente lamentable. Yo estuve equivocada en nuestra boda cuando le dije a tu padre que no te parecías en nada a él. Estaba equivocada, muy equivocada. Eres exactamente igual a él. Pero entonces otra vez, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Llegaste como un caballero de brillante armadura a salvarme de mí misma, colgando la promesa de felices para siempre delante de mí. Sólo que no era una promesa, ¿no es así Quinn?". Rachel habló con fuerza a pesar de su enojo y dolor. "Y cuando no dije inmediatamente que sí a tu propuesta, lanzaste la única cosa que sabías que me convencería".

Rachel se acercó a pocos centímetros de Quinn. Miró en sus ojos buscando cualquier valor redentor y, al no ver ninguno, le dio una bofetada. "¡Puta!".


	17. Chapter 16

**********Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**Dieciséis**

Rachel se había recuperado de su conversación con Quinn. No había sido una conversación en absoluto, ya que a duras penas le había dado a Quinn la oportunidad de hablar. Pero no le habría creído a Quinn, sin importar lo que dijera.

Los tacones de sus mocasines sonaban en el cemento mientras irrumpía por la acera sin destino específico en mente. Su mente daba vueltas y las lágrimas hacían borrosa su visión, amenazando con derramarse y deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Quinn la había usado, así de simple. La utilizó para conseguir lo que ella quería. Bueno, consiguió lo que quería, pero ciertamente no era para lo que Rachel había firmado. Se detuvo y puso su mano sobre su boca, casi ajena a las personas que la empujaban mientras corrían a su lado. Quinn había hecho el amor con ella, la había tocado de maneras que nunca había imaginado. Se sentía sucia y barata. De repente, tenía que vomitar.

Escupiendo lo último de la bilis, Rachel se echó hacia atrás sobre sus talones. Sus rodillas estaban mojadas por la hierba y sus manos temblaban mientras se limpiaba la boca. Apenas había logrado llegar al parque antes de que el contenido de su estómago se vaciara. Su cabeza estaba palpitando y varias personas disminuyeron su paso a medida que pasaban junto a ella, pero nadie se ofreció a ayudarla.

_¿Qué les diría ella? No, estoy bien. Sólo un pequeño problema de comunicación entre yo y la mujer con la que me casé. No es gran cosa, de verdad. Parece como si hubiéramos tenido una diferencia de opinión acerca de lo que se trata el matrimonio.. Pensé que significaba que amas, honras y adoras, pero ella pensó que era sólo un simple contrato comercial. Tonta de mí._

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies, luchando contra una nueva oleada de náusea. Mientras volvía sobre sus pasos hasta el aparcamiento, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que había corrido fuera de la oficina de Quinn sin su bolso. No tenía forma de llegar a casa. El llavero en el exterior del garaje le permitiría entrar una vez que estuviera allí, pero su casa era el último lugar en el que quería estar.

Había alquilado su casa cuando ella y Quinn se casaron. No tenía muchas posesiones, y había embalado lo que quería llevar con ella en cajas y las había apilado ordenadamente en un rincón del garaje de Quinn. El teléfono vibró en su cadera y Rachel se congeló. _¿Y si era Quinn? ¿Y si no lo era?_ Lo abrió y pulsó el botón de hablar.

"Marley". Dijo Rachel en el receptor, apoyándose en un quiosco para recobrar el equilibrio.

"Oye, nena, ¿cómo está mi felizmente casada mejor amiga?".

"¿Puedes venir a buscarme? Estoy en..." Rachel miró a su alrededor para orientarse. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado caminando o cuán lejos, pero estaba por lo menos a una milla de la oficina de Quinn. "Berkshire y la Septuagésima Quinta calle".

"Rachel, ¿qué pasa?".

"Por favor, Marley, ¿puedes venir a recogerme?". Su propia voz sonó plana y sin emociones, incluso para ella.

"Por supuesto, voy a estar allí en veinte minutos. ¿Te encuentras bien, Rachel? ¿Estás herida?".

Rachel escuchó la preocupación en su voz. "Estoy bien." _A menos que llames a ser comprada y utilizada una ocurrencia normal de cada día._

Marley fue fiel a su palabra y Rachel estaba abrochada en su asiento del frente veinte minutos más tarde. Gracias a Dios Marley condujo con la velocidad del rayo a su apartamento sin hacer preguntas. Rachel no sabía si sería capaz de responder a ellas si lo hacía. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco y Marley tuvo que hacerse a un lado de la carretera dos veces para que vomitara otra vez. Estaba hecha un desastre.

Rachel no recordaba haber subido las escaleras al apartamento de Marley, pero cuando se despertó, varias horas más tarde, estaba acostada en el dormitorio de invitados con el cobertor arropado en torno a ella. Su ropa estaba colocada cuidadosamente en la silla, llevaba un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta de la Universidad de Harvard de Marley. A medida que pasaba las piernas por el lado de la cama, su cabeza golpeó. Se dio unos minutos para que el mundo dejara de girar antes de entrar en el baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Sintiéndose medio humana se aventuró por el pasillo.

La televisión estaba encendida y Marley tenía los pies apoyados en la mesa de café. Estaba cambiando los canales, cuando Rachel se sentó en el sofá. "Oye, ¿cómo estás?".

Rachel intentó decir algo, pero tenía la garganta en carne viva, por lo que asintió con la cabeza en su lugar. Suponía que estaba bien, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para saber si le dolía otra cosa más que la cabeza y la garganta. Cuando Marley la recogió sólo fue capaz de decirle que estaba físicamente bien.

Marley fue a la cocina y regresó con una taza de té caliente, y luego se sentó a su lado en el sofá. "¿Quieres hablarme de ello?". Marley le entregó la taza.

Rachel no sabía si lo quería o no. Estaba humillada de que hubieran jugado así con ella. El viejo dicho de que el amor es ciego era definitivamente cierto en su caso. O bien había pasado por alto todos los signos o Quinn era buena, muy buena. Se sentía mortificada cuando pensaba en las decenas de veces que habían hecho el amor. _¿Había estado fingiendo eso también?._

Marley tuvo que haber leído la expresión de su cara porque tomó su mano. "¿Es Noah?". Marley había estado en la sala con ella cada día, así como cuando el veredicto final llegó. Sabía lo cercanos que eran ella y Noah, y cuán devastada estuvo Rachel cuando fue sentenciado.

"No". Dijo con voz ronca, y sacudió la cabeza para reforzar su respuesta.

"Entonces, ¿qué es, Rachel?".

Rachel no pudo resistirse a la voz amable de Marley y su actitud calmada. Siempre había sido capaz de abrirse a ella, aun cuando no quería admitirse las cosas ella misma. Este era uno de esos momentos. Rachel sabía que le debía una explicación a Marley y se armó de valor para lo que tenía que decir. Bebió el té, cada trago fortaleciendo su valor. Cuando habló, lo hizo con calma y sin lágrimas.

"Santa mierda, Rachel. No sé qué decir, excepto que Quinn es una mierda. De primera clase, la M-I-E-R-D-A número uno." Cuando Marley estaba muy molesta, deletreaba.

Contarle a Marley fue la terapia que Rachel necesitaba para volver a controlarse. "Puedo pensar en otras varias palabras que la describirían acertadamente, pero esa debería ser suficiente, al menos por ahora."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?". Preguntó Marley, volviendo a caer en el sofá, ahora que la confesión de Rachel había terminado.

"Además de tratar de contenerme de matarla? No lo sé". Dijo Rachel en serio. "Apenas puedo pensar con claridad. No tengo ni idea de lo que quiero hacer a continuación, por no hablar de lo que tengo que hacer". Miró sus manos, los dedos entrelazados. Los diamantes de su anillo de bodas le guiñaron un ojo como diciendo, _Yo lo sabía_. Rachel se deslizó el anillo de su dedo. El aire frío golpeó la piel que ya se había acostumbrado a la banda, lo que la hizo temblar. "No puedo quedarme allí".

"Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras".

Rachel siempre podía contar con Marley, pero su invitación sonaba bien aún así. "No tengo nada de ropa". Con todo lo que había pasado hoy, el estado de su vestuario parecía trivial. Otra vez Marley llegó en su rescate.

"Puedes usar la mía hasta que tengas tus cosas. Vas a recoger tus cosas, ¿no?". Marley hizo la pregunta en un tono que sonaba como si pensara Rachel podría volver con Quinn.

Eso nunca sucedería. Quinn no la amaba. Se había casado con ella por conveniencia y necesidad. Rachel se negaba a ser la novia arreglada de alguien, no importa quién fuera la mujer. Todavía tenía su orgullo y dignidad, aún cuando estuvieran golpeados.

"No puedo estar casada con ella. Nuestra relación es una farsa y no voy a ser parte de ella." El impacto de sus palabras se hundió en su cerebro. Quinn debe haber querido mucho la tierra de Bill como para seguir adelante con su matrimonio. Por supuesto, era más simbólico que jurídico, pero era un gran problema, no obstante. Gracias a Dios que no necesitaban obtener un divorcio, por lo menos no legalmente. La última cosa que quería era tener que sentarse en la misma habitación con alguien que se había burlado de ella a discutir a fondo un acuerdo de propiedad. Eso sería demasiado humillante.

Rachel casi había olvidado la pregunta original de Marley. "Voy a ir mañana cuando ella esté en el trabajo, si me puedes llevar. Yo sé que tiene un par de reuniones del otro lado de la ciudad, eso disminuye la posibilidad de que me encuentre con ella en la casa. Me puedes dejar donde esta mi coche cuando hayamos terminado."

Definitivamente no quería tener que enfrentarse a Quinn de nuevo. Un lado de su cerebro le decía que algún día tendría que hacerlo, mientras que el otro no podía encontrar una razón de por qué.

…

"¿Rachel?". Preguntó Marley tímidamente por sobre el café y las donas. "El acuerdo con Bill Pierce está completamente resuelto?".

"¿Qué?". Rachel había escuchando a Marley a medias hablando como un zumbido acerca de una crisis en el trabajo el día anterior y sólo captó el nombre de Bill. No había hablado con Quinn desde que salió de su oficina tres semanas atrás, pero su teléfono celular tenía ocho mensajes que sabía que eran de Quinn. Estaba monitoreando sus llamadas, y si no reconocía de inmediato el número, dejaba que pasaran al correo de voz. El número de teléfono de Marley estaba programado en el teléfono de la casa de Quinn, y también sonó continuamente durante los primeros días. Rachel suponía que Quinn había apelado su caso ante el contestador, pero ella borraba sus mensajes tan pronto como escuchaba su voz.

Todos los días le entregaban flores en casa de Marley, y Rachel con prontitud las remitía al centro para personas mayores a pocas cuadras de distancia. Casi esperaba que Quinn apareciera en la puerta de Marley en cualquier momento, y no estaba segura de qué haría si lo hacía.

Todavía no dormía toda la noche. Le tomaba horas conciliar el sueño, y una vez que lo hacía sus sueños estaban llenos de imágenes de Quinn y los lugares donde habían ido juntas, lo que habían hecho, su sonrisa, su risa, su tacto. Se despertaba bañada en sudor soñando con hacer el amor o con la escena final en su oficina.

Nunca había sido herida tanto. En el pasado Rachel había tenido varias relaciones que duraron cuatro o cinco años, pero siempre se apagaron junto con el sexo. En el fondo había sabido que corría el mismo riesgo con Quinn, pero no le había importado. En un período muy corto de tiempo se había enamorado de Quinn, de cabeza. No podría haberse detenido a sí misma, incluso si hubiera querido. Quinn era dulce, amable, y la trataba como la realeza. La mimaba, la adoraba y la hizo sentir como si Rachel fuera la única mujer en la tierra.

Recientemente, Rachel se había admitido finalmente que había estado atrapada en el momento y había dejado que su corazón anulara su mente. En los últimos años, había dado tanto de sí misma a todo el mundo que cuando conoció a Quinn consideró que había llegado su turno, que merecía la adoración de Quinn. Quinn se había aprovechado del agotamiento de Rachel, de sus problemas financieros, de su soledad y de su preocupación por Noah. Dios, _¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?_

"Me estaba preguntando si el acuerdo con Bill por la tierra todavía podría caerse". Repitió Marley.

La pregunta no tenía sentido para Rachel. "¿Y qué si lo hace?". Nada haría más feliz a Rachel que ver que las acciones de Quinn le estallaran en la cara. Se merecía perder todo lo que había planeado para este acuerdo. Quinn había pasado horas estudiando minuciosamente los planos, esquemas y bocetos de Gateway. No sólo había una maqueta del proyecto en su oficina, sino además un duplicado exacto en el estudio en su casa. Estaba constantemente jugando con la elevación de un edificio o el ángulo de un tejado. Gateway era su sueño, su bebé, y tenía que tenerlo.

Obviamente, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirlo, incluyendo usarla a ella. Probablemente, ni siquiera había pensado dos veces acerca del arreglo. No le importó quién saldría herida. Rachel era un medio para un fin, y cualquier otra persona afectada, llamemoslo Noah, era un daño colateral. _¡Noah! ¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¿qué pasará con Noah ahora?._ Quinn estaba financiando su defensa completa, que apenas había comenzado. La decisión final sobre si recibiría o no un nuevo juicio se esperaba cualquier día de estos. Si los pagos a su abogado se detenían, lo mismo haría él.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?". Marley tenía una extraña mirada en su cara y Rachel vio inmediatamente donde se dirigía. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de ida y vuelta alrededor de la mesa. "Oh, no. Ni siquiera pienses en eso." Sacudió la cabeza para subrayar con énfasis.

"Rachel".

"No, Marley, en absoluto. ¿Has perdido la cabeza?".

"No. Vamos, Rach, piensa en ello. Tu podrías…"

"No me prostituiré a Quinn por Noah." Marley la había acompañado a Lompak el día anterior y había visto las condiciones bajo las que estaba Noah. Marley había conducido mientras Rachel lloró durante todo el viaje de vuelta.

"Rachel". Marley intentó de nuevo.

"No, Marley." Por primera vez desde que había venido a quedarse con Marley, Rachel se sentía fuerte y su convicción era firme. Se puso de pie sintiéndose un poco alta. "¿Qué crees que soy? Si tuviera que volver con Quinn por su cartera, no sería mejor que ella. No voy a hacerlo".

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? No tienes el dinero para pagar el abogado de Noah. Este tipo es su única esperanza, y si vas a anteponer tu orgullo ante su oportunidad de…"

Rachel explotó y voló por la habitación, luego se detuvo a pulgadas de la cara de Marley. "No te atrevas a hablar conmigo sobre lo que hago o no hago por Noah. Él es mi hermano y está en prisión por mí. Todos los días me levanto cuando quiero, como lo que quiero, voy a donde quiero, y follo a quien quiero, mientras que él reza todos los días por no ser violado y tiene que hacer todo, absolutamente todo, con el sonido de un silbato. Un silbato, por el amor de Cristo! Como un animal obedeciendo órdenes. Así que no me digas lo que debo hacer o no hacer. No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando". Estaba prácticamente gritando en el momento en que terminó. Su corazón le latía contra las costillas y estaba mareada. Noah era su botón candente y Marley acababa de empujarlo.

"Rachel, eso estuvo fuera de lugar y lo sabes. Siempre he estado de tu lado cuando se trata de Noah. Claro, no tengo ni idea lo que es ser tú, vivir con la culpa que tienes acerca de lo que pasó. Pero soy tu amiga, y como tu amiga, es mi trabajo decirte estas cosas así quieras escucharlas o no." La voz de Marley era tranquila y hablaba en voz tan baja que Rachel tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar lo que dijo.

El rugido en sus oídos empezaba a disminuir, junto con su ira. Fue sustituida con la vergüenza por lo que acababa de decirle a Marley. "Lo siento. Tienes razón. Nunca debí haber dicho eso. No has sido otra cosa que maravillosa conmigo y con Noah durante años. Estoy disgustada". Rachel se dejó caer en la silla y se frotó la cara. "Dios, suena como una excusa débil."

Marley se acercó y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel." Está bien, te mereces un poco de holgura. No vas a conseguir deshacerte de mí así de fácil."

"¿Qué voy a hacer? No tengo lugar para vivir. Gracias a Dios que tengo un trabajo." Después de su boda, Quinn había dicho a Rachel que no tenía que trabajar, pero ella había insistido en que quería mantener su trabajo con Kurt. Lo amaba y a Kurt, y no trabajar la haría sentirse como una mujer mantenida. Se echó a reír. Tanto por ese principio.

Marley la abrazó con fuerza, luego la soltó. "Ya te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte por un lugar para vivir. Me gusta tener una compañera de cuarto."

Rachel sonrió. "Sí, hasta que traigas a casa a una chica ardiente y me encuentren comiendo helado del recipiente. Eso es un verdadero asesino de romances".

"¿Quién dice que no he traído a alguien a casa?".

Se rieron por primera vez en días.


	18. Chapter 17

**********Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diecisiete<strong>

Quinn cerró de un golpe la puerta detrás de ella. Sam acababa de decirle que Rachel aún no había llamado, pero la florista lo había hecho. El gerente quería saber si debía continuar entregando flores en casa de Marley ya que las entregas eran rechazadas continuamente. Caminó golpeando el suelo a través de la gran oficina y tiró la cartera en la silla frente a su escritorio.

"Joder!". Gritó, sin importarle quién la escuchara. Había estado diciendo esa palabra mucho últimamente. Lo había jodido todo por hablar de su plan en la oficina donde Rachel podía y la había oído, estaba jodida, en caso de que no hiciera algo para que Rachel volviera todo el proyecto podría irse por el desagüe, y por último pero no menos importante, fue jodidamente estúpida al creer que esto realmente funcionaría.

Las últimas tres semanas habían sido las más largas de su vida. Había seguido a Rachel por la puerta, pero la puerta del ascensor se había cerrado en su cara con Rachel del otro lado. En repetidas ocasiones pulsó el botón del ascensor, como si por algún milagro el ascensor fuera a llegar más rápido basándose en el número de veces que pulsara el botón. Quinn consideró brevemente las escaleras, pero estaba a cincuenta pisos de altura. Para el momento en que llegara al hall de entrada y saliera corriendo a la calle, Rachel no estaría en ningún lugar a la vista.

La mirada en el rostro de Rachel perseguía sus sueños. En un instante la expresión de su esposa había pasado de la felicidad a la confusión, la comprensión, el dolor y finalmente, la ira. Quinn nunca había visto un espectro como el de Rachel el día en que se enteró de por qué se había casado con ella.

Quinn había buscado desesperadamente a Rachel los días siguientes. No estaba en el trabajo y Quinn no estaba sorprendida de que Rachel no respondiera su teléfono celular. Finalmente pudo hablar con Marley y se relajó cuando le dijo que Rachel estaba con ella pero que, obviamente, no quería volver a verla. Quinn podía no estar enamorada de Rachel, pero no quería que nada malo le pasara.

Bill había llamado en tres ocasiones diferentes, invitándolas a ella y Rachel a cenar o a salir en su barco, y Quinn había declinado la invitación exitosamente por una razón u otra. Pero si no aceptaba la próxima vez, sospecharían. Bill ya había mencionado que Phyllis había estado tratando de ponerse en contacto con Rachel por varios días y ella aún no había regresado su llamada. Quinn no podía recordar qué excusa había dado sobre eso.

Seguía mirando por la ventana cuando Sam entró. "¿Quinn?".

"A menos que tengas una buena noticia sobre Rachel, no quiero oír nada".

Sam había estado en el extremo receptor de su ira desde que Rachel había salido como una tormenta de su oficina. También había sido su roca, prácticamente dirigiendo la compañía por ella. Estaba distraída, había perdido su enfoque, y no podía recordar dónde se suponía que debía estar y cuándo. Él la mantuvo en lo previsto, la hacía firmar lo que necesitaba ser firmado y el resto del tiempo la dejaba sola.

Pocos días después de que Rachel se enteró de su engaño Quinn llegó a casa y supo que algo era diferente en el momento en que pasó a través de la puerta del garaje. No era el hecho de que el coche de Rachel se había ido, sino que el interior de su casa se sentía vacío, sin vida. Supo sin mirar que Rachel había estado allí y había recogido sus cosas. No tenía necesidad de ver el espacio vacío en la repisa de la chimenea, donde la imagen de Noah había estado expuesta, o la ausencia de la docena, más o menos, de libros que había apilado junto a la biblioteca ya abultada, o las perchas que colgaban en el armario despojadas de su contenido, para saber que Rachel estaba fuera de su vida.

Vagó de habitación en habitación, dándose cuenta por primera vez cuán solitaria y desolada estaba su casa, su vida. Rachel había traído pocas cosas materiales con ella, pero había llenado la casa de Quinn con energía. Cada habitación cobró vida con Rachel, incluso cuando no estaba físicamente en ellas. La mera sugerencia de su presencia era suficiente. Pero la condición del estudio de Rachel hizo a Quinn sentir como si le hubieran sacado sus entrañas. Los suministros de pintura de Rachel se habían ido, pero había dejado las obras que representaban su vida en común. Los lienzos estaban apilados al azar en una esquina, descartados como su matrimonio.

La casa de Quinn estaba fría y vacía, como un sarcófago. Su cama era de repente demasiado grande y estaba durmiendo en el dormitorio de invitados, tratando de dormir más precisamente. No había logrado más de tres o cuatro horas de sueño por la noche durante semanas.

Asintió con la cabeza al informe de Sam, ninguno de los dos diciendo nada. Le había mordido la cabeza más de una vez, y él era todo negocios últimamente. La tristeza a su alrededor se apretó aún más. Sam no se merecía este tratamiento.

"¿Te unes a mí para tomar un café?". Preguntó Quinn a modo de apertura. Sam la miró sorprendido, pero se recuperó lo suficiente como para conseguir café para ambos. Cuando regresó, Quinn le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el sofá con ella.

"¿Cómo lo llevas?". Preguntó tímidamente.

"Podría decir que genial. Podría decir que me alegro de que todo haya terminado y puedo seguir adelante con mi vida. Podría decir que la monogamia no era en realidad mi estilo. Podría decir un montón de cosas." Quinn sostuvo la taza y el platillo con ambas manos para ocultar el hecho de que le temblaban las manos.

"¿Qué querrías decir?".

"Que la echo de menos". Respondió sin vacilar Quinn. "Que no tenía la intención de tratarla así. Que yo siento mucho que ella haya terminado lastimada. Que algún día encontrará en sí misma la capacidad de perdonarme. Que no soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer que lo hará."

Quinn había pensado en todas estas cosas todos los días durante las últimas semanas. Se había visto profundamente afectada por el dolor que había causado a Rachel. Nunca antes había sido consciente de haberle hecho daño a alguien tan profundamente o experimentado este grado de angustia y culpabilidad por haber hecho algo.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?".

Esa era la pregunta número uno de Quinn para la que todavía no había encontrado una respuesta. Yacía despierta en la noche pensando en Rachel e imaginando su cuerpo en las sombras que bailaban en el techo oscuro. Escuchaba su voz, su risa en el susurro de las hojas en un día de viento. Buscaba a su cabello oscuro ondulado, entre las multitudes, volviendo con las manos vacías en todo momento. Rachel la había llenado, pero ahora estaba vacía.

No sabía cuando había sucedido. No fue que se despertó un día y dijo _Hoy es el día en que me voy a enamorar, y puf, lo hizo. Pero se había enamorado de Rachel. En alguna parte entre "¿Te gustaría bailar?" y "Si" había sucedido. Ahora sabía que nunca se habría casado con Rachel si no hubiera estado enamorada de ella. Habría detenido la farsa mucho tiempo antes._ Quinn era muchas cosas, pero ella trazaba la línea en ese acto. Al menos lo hacía ahora.

Herir a Rachel era como cortar un pedazo de su propio corazón. Había herido a la mujer que amaba, ya sea intencionalmente o no, no importaba. Rachel había estado vulnerable y ella se había aprovechado de su situación. No sólo los hombres que la atacaron, sino el sistema judicial diseñado para castigar a los perpetradores, habían maldecido su espíritu. Y ahora la mujer que se había comprometido a amarla, honrarla, y cuidarla la había victimizado una vez más. Quinn realmente nunca había dicho que iba a proteger a Rachel de ser herida de nuevo, pero ella sabía que Rachel creía que los votos que intercambiaron el día de verano significaban mucho más que las palabras que pronunciaron. No sólo no había protegido a Rachel, le había causado un dolor imperdonable y Quinn no tenía idea de cómo curarla.

"Caería sobre mi espada y le suplicaría perdón, pero creo que se deleitaría girándola un poco más adentro". finalmente respondió Quinn. "¿Tienes alguna idea? Tu has hecho esto unas cuantas veces más que yo". Sam había roto y vuelto a reunirse con más novias de las que Quinn podía seguir la pista.

"Arrastrarte. Esa es la clave. Un ser humano arrastrándose. Un poco de rogar y suplicar no estaría de más tampoco." Tomó un sorbo de su café y miró a Quinn antes de hablar otra vez. "¿Estás enamorada de ella?".

"Sí". Respondió Quinn, sin tener que pensar en ello. "Sí, lo estoy. Tomó que se fuera para que me diera cuenta. Jesús, ¿dónde estaba Rachel seis meses antes de que yo tuviera que ir a la estúpida cena de Bill?". Entonces todo esto no estaría sucediendo.

"No estabas preparada para ella". Dijo Sam.

"Tienes razón. Yo no estaba lista para sentar cabeza, y sin duda no estaba a punto de enamorarme. No lo habría reconocido si me hubiera abofeteado en la cara. Probablemente lo habría abofeteado de vuelta y habría seguido caminando." Quinn se levantó del sofá, demasiado inquieta para quedarse quieta por mucho tiempo.

"¿No es eso lo que hiciste?".

Quinn miró a Sam. Sus palabras eran la cosa más profunda que había oído nunca. "¿Eres psiquiatra en tu tiempo libre?".

"¿Quién tiene tiempo libre? Me mantienes tan ocupado que apenas tengo tiempo de tener una cena agradable con una hermosa mujer, por no hablar de ninguna otra cosa".

Quinn exploró lo que Sam había dicho. _¿Acaso había alejado a Rachel con una bofetada? Por supuesto que no literalmente. Nunca le haría daño físicamente, pero ¿en sentido figurado? ¿Al mantenerla a raya al continuar con la farsa y al no admitir que se había enamorado de ella?_ Rachel la amaba, era evidente, y a pesar de que Quinn le había dicho las palabras mágicas a Rachel, en ese momento pensó que no eran más que las palabras que necesitaba decir. Pero eran más que meras palabras y, al igual que las del matrimonio, nunca se las habría dicho a menos que significaran algo para ella en algún lugar profundo. Sus sentimientos por Rachel habían estado enterrados tan profundo dentro de ella que cuando se fué, le arrancó un agujero en el alma con tal fuerza que Quinn no pudo evitar verlos finalmente.

"No sé, Sam. Ella no me devuelve las llamadas, rechaza mis flores. ¿Qué me haría pensar que va a hablar conmigo? Es probable que me pegue un tiro. Peor aún, que no me diga nada y siga caminando".

Eso era lo más terrible que le podía pasar. Si Rachel le disparaba, por lo menos la sacaría de su miseria. Pero que Rachel no le hablara nunca más era aplastante. Tenía que encontrar un camino. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera demostrarle a Rachel que sentía mucho que esto hubiera sucedido y que la amaba por lo que era, no por lo que podía obtener de ella.

…

"Hice algo realmente estúpido".

Frannie miró a Quinn como si no fuera otra cosa que una noticia de última hora. "¿Cómo qué? ¿Hiciste algo para romper el corazón de Rachel?".

"No empezó de esa manera". La cabeza de Frannie se disparó de su menú. Quinn se dio cuenta de que Frannie lo había dicho en broma y que no esperaba esa respuesta de Quinn.

Quinn la había invitado a almorzar para hablar de lo que había sucedido con Rachel y que la ayudara a tratar de arreglar sus sentimientos. "Nunca lo hace."

"Necesito tu ayuda en este momento Frannie no tú actitud". Quinn se quebró. Frannie podía ser muy crítica a veces, y por sus miradas, este iba a ser uno de esos momentos.

"Déjame escuchar lo que hiciste antes de que empieces a asumir que voy a ayudarte". Dijo Frannie después de que el camarero tomara su orden y las dejara solas.

Quinn le contó toda la sórdida historia, sin dejar nada fuera. Nunca podría mentirle a su hermana, y vio su confesión como tomar responsabilidad por sus acciones. Había madurado mucho en las últimas semanas, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

"Jesús, Quinn, ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible?". El disgusto en su voz era evidente.

"Te dije que no comenzó de esa manera. No tenía ni idea de todo sucedería tan vertiginosamente hasta el momento en que estuvo fuera de control". Apeló Quinn.

Frannie apenas la dejó terminar. "Tonterías. Admítete a ti misma que el plan salió exactamente como lo querías".

"Pero yo..."

"Pero nada y no interrumpas. No hacer nada para detenerlo es lo mismo que hacer que suceda. Tú eres responsable de este lío. Quinn, ¿cómo has podido? Si esta es la manera en que diriges tú negocio mereces estar casada con el, no con Rachel".

Frannie y Rachel se había vuelto cercanas, así que su reacción no fue una sorpresa para Quinn. "No te preocupes, ella no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo".

"¿Y la culpas?".

"No." Dijo en voz baja.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí? De la forma en que lo veo no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti, incluso si quisiera."

"¿Hablarás con ella?".

"Y decirle, ¿qué? Que mi hermana es una idiota, una cerda, y una mentirosa? No creo que Rachel necesite que le diga eso". Las palabras de Frannie fueron un aguijón, pero no eran nada en comparación con el dolor que Quinn había infligido a Rachel. Frannie se puso de pie. "Tú eres mi hermana, Quinn, y te quiero. Siempre te amaré, pero ahora mismo no tengo absolutamente ningún respeto por ti".

Salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Quinn literal y figurativamente. Ella se había puesto en esta posición, y ella era la única que podía sacarse de ella.

…..

Rachel se paró en el umbral, sus manos temblaban tanto que apenas pudo presionar el timbre de la puerta. Comenzó a contar hasta cien para evitar darse vuelta y correr escaleras abajo, a través de la calle, de regreso a su coche. La puerta se abrió y su corazón se detuvo. Quinn estaba de pie delante de ella con los pies descalzos, vestida con un jersey de color azul oscuro y jeans rasgados.

Permanecieron allí durante varios minutos. A primera vista Quinn parecía la misma, pero mientras Rachel la estudiaba más de cerca pudo detectar las líneas grabadas profundamente alrededor de sus ojos y la delgadez en su cuerpo.

Finalmente Quinn habló. "Rachel". Era a la vez una pregunta y una declaración.

"Hola, Quinn".

Los ojos de Quinn rastrillaron su cuerpo de pies a cabeza varias veces, como si estuviera tratando de convencerse de que Rachel estaba en realidad de pie delante de ella. A pesar de sí misma, el cuerpo de Rachel respondió. Quinn conocía hasta el último rincón y grieta de él y, definitivamente, lo que debía hacer una vez allí. _¿Cómo podía Rachel no responder?._

Quinn negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, por favor entra". Dió un paso atrás para darle espacio a Rachel para pasar.

Al ver a Quinn, incluso después de todo lo que había sucedido, Rachel quería fundirse en el abrazo fuerte. Pero no podía. No después de su traición. Tenía un plan y tenía que atenerse a él. "No, no hasta que hablemos."

Quinn pareció sorprendida por su declaración. "Muy bien". Salió al porche y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Aunque Quinn parecía cualquier cosa menos paciente, esperó a que Rachel hablara.

"Tengo una propuesta para ti". Comenzó Rachel, antes de que pudiera perder el valor. "Hablé con Bill ayer. Él todavía piensa que estamos felizmente casadas y tengo la impresión de que no estaría demasiado complacido de conocer los detalles de tu pequeño plan".

Quinn se estremeció al oír la palabra _plan_ sobre todo porque Frannie había utilizado exactamente la misma palabra, pero no hizo nada para detener a Rachel.

"Tú me necesitas para cerrar este acuerdo y yo necesito algo de ti. Si estás buscando un acuerdo comercial, te lo daré. A cambio de que yo siga pretendiendo que estamos locamente enamoradas, tú seguirás financiando la apelación de Noah. Eso es todo. Sin ataduras, nada más que negocios. Tú obtienes tú proyecto y la aprobación de papá, y Noah sale de la cárcel. Entonces me alejaré y nadie sabrá de tu pequeño secreto sucio".

Quinn se quedó atónita. Se había imaginado muchos escenarios y lo que diría si se le daba la oportunidad de hablar con Rachel otra vez, pero ésto ciertamente no era uno que nunca hubiera pensado que sucedería. Rachel se ofrecía a sí misma a cambio de los recursos para sacar a su hermano de la cárcel. Quinn se enamoró de ella nuevamente.

"Vamos, Quinn, ¿qué es, sí o no? No pienso esperar aquí todo el día. Tengo cosas que hacer". Respondió con severidad Rachel, haciéndose cargo de la conversación y de ella misma.

Quinn quería a Rachel en su vida, y si era así como tenía que a ser, sería una tonta si no aceptaba su oferta. Sabía que su acuerdo sería de corta duración, pero dada la forma en que se sentía ahora, era mejor que nada. Se preocuparía por el mañana más tarde. "Sí". La expresión de Rachel no cambió. _¿Desde cuándo es tan controlada? Desde que le arrancaste el corazón, estúpida._

"Está bien. Volveré mañana por la mañana." Rachel empezó a bajar los escalones, luego se detuvo y se volvió. "Ah, y Quinn... Hemos consumado este matrimonio bajo falsos pretextos. No voy a cometer el mismo error. Esto es un negocio, sólo negocios, como tú lo expresaste y yo no mezclo los negocios con el placer."


	19. Chapter 18

**Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dieciocho<strong>

Quinn vio a Rachel caminar por la acera. Salvo por cuando puso su última condición, Rachel nunca miró hacia atrás, ni miró a Quinn una vez que estuvo a salvo dentro de su coche. Simplemente encendió el motor, se retiró del estacionamiento y con calma condujo por la calle. Quinn se quedó allí hasta que las luces traseras que se retiraban dieron vuelta a la esquina.

El silencio se hizo eco por toda la casa más fuerte que nunca. Rachel iba a volver, llenando todas las habitaciones con su presencia física, pero las cosas no serían iguales. Su cuerpo estaría allí, pero su alma no lo haría. Quinn se sirvió un trago y abrió la puerta del patio. El sol se había puesto, dejando el cielo cubierto con grandes pinceladas de rojos y amarillos. La primera estrella apareció y recordó un canto familiar de su infancia como si fuera ayer.

_Estrella de luz, estrella brillante,_

_La primera estrella que veo esta noche,_

_Ojalá que me concedas, me gustaría que lo hicieras,_

_Tener el deseo que deseo esta noche._

…

Rachel se detuvo en un aparcamiento lleno de gente no muy lejos de la casa de Quinn. Se había mantenido en control mientras había estado frente a Quinn, pero tan pronto como se estacionó y apagó el motor, sus manos empezaron a temblar y su estómago se abalanzó a su garganta. Luchó contra las ganas de vomitar y respiró hondo varias veces. Eso no funcionó por lo que simplemente se sentó acurrucada en su coche hasta que las sensaciones pasaron.

Cuando por fin levantó la vista, ya era de noche. Las luces estaban encendidas en el estacionamiento, arrojando sombras severas a su alrededor. Dio vuelta la llave lo suficiente para que el reloj se iluminara, diciéndole que había estado sentada por más de una hora. Esta vez estaba tranquila mientras pensaba acerca de lo que acababa de hacer, probablemente más tranquila de lo que nunca había estado desde que esta farsa quedara al descubierto. Ella controlaba su vida de nuevo. Estaba a cargo y tenía previsto permanecer de esa manera.

En los últimos días había hecho algunas investigaciones y había descubierto que la venta de los terrenos de Bill a Quinn todavía estaban en custodia, lo que significaba que cualquiera de las partes podía retirarse en cualquier momento y por cualquier razón. La persona que se retirara incurriría en una fuerte multa, pero Quinn tenía mucho más que perder que Bill. Rachel podía hacer esto, haría esto. Tenía que hacer esto.

La semana pasada, cuando había ido a Lompak, el aspecto de Noah la sorprendió. Entró en la sala de visitas con un vendaje grande en la frente y se dirigió con desgano a través de la pequeña habitación de madera al teléfono de la estación. Miró dos veces el duro taburete y, después de un momento de, obviamente, sopesar las alternativas, se sentó con cautela. Su labio inferior estaba partido y cosido con puntos negros, y su nariz parecía estar rota, lo que explicaría sus dos ojos negros.

Se negó a hablar sobre lo que pasó con él e incluso le dijo a Rachel que si ella lo mencionaba, se iría y su visita habría terminado. Se imaginó lo que su hermano debía haber tenido que soportar para estar tan maltratado como estaba. La forma en que había estudiado el taburete, como decidiendo si podía sentarse en él o no, le había dado pesadillas todas las noches desde entonces.

En el largo regreso desde Lompak, Rachel había tomado la decisión que afectaría el resto de su vida. Se había negado inflexiblemente a considerar la sugerencia de Marley, pero después de ver a Noah sabía que no tenía otra opción. Luchó con su decisión por días, y cuando Quinn abrió la puerta, estuvo a punto de cambiar de opinión. Quinn todavía la afectaba de una manera que ella no quería que lo hiciera. Su propio cuerpo la había traicionado. Intelectualmente sabía que sólo debía sentir ira y odio hacia Quinn, pero su cuerpo ansiaba el tacto de Quinn.

Ese anhelo continuaba y fue aún más fuerte cuando vio a Quinn de nuevo. Rachel cerró los ojos. La imagen de Quinn de pie en el porche bailó sobre sus párpados. Los ojos de Quinn eran cautos, su expresión de cansancio, pero aún tenía esa misma sensualidad ardiente que atrajo a Rachel. Quinn no trató de defender sus indescriptibles acciones o excusar su comportamiento. No mendigó o suplicó o se enojó. No trató de decir algo. Simplemente dejó hablar a Rachel.

Rachel había visto a Quinn objetiva al contemplar su propuesta. Quinn la miraba como si pudiera ver a través de ella y claramente pesó sus opciones cuidadosamente antes de responder. De algún modo la decisión de Quinn no la sorprendió. Si Quinn era el tipo de persona que podía seguir adelante con su plan en secreto, sin duda no dudaría en continuar ahora que estaba al descubierto. Rachel la había leído perfectamente.

….

La casa olía a aceite de pino y flores cuando Rachel abrió la puerta principal. Era un miércoles y no estaba segura de si Quinn estaría aquí cuando llegara. No tocó el timbre. Era su casa también y se negaba a ser tratada como si fuera una invitada. Planeaba sostener su parte del trato y con el venían todos los privilegios de ser la señora de Quinn Fabray.

Marley se había sorprendido cuando Rachel le dijo que planeaba volver a la casa. A pesar de que había originado la idea, trató de convencerla de lo contrario. Pero Rachel se mantuvo firme y finalmente, Marley aceptó su decisión.

Esta vez, cuando llevó sus cosas a la casa de Quinn las puso en el dormitorio de invitados al final de las escaleras. La habitación de Quinn, con anterioridad su dormitorio, estaba en el extremo de la sala. La puerta estaba abierta y Rachel no tenía ningún interés en volver a la escena de ese crimen. Sacó sus ropas y puso sus artículos de tocador en el cuarto de baño contiguo. Esta habitación, al igual que las demás, tenía una cama king-size, flanqueada por dos mesitas de noche, una cabecera, un tocador y un escritorio. La madera de cerezo había sido pulida recientemente y brillaba bajo el sol de media mañana. Los toques arquitectónicos en esta habitación eran tan únicos como Quinn. El techo era abovedado, dando la impresión de que en realidad era más grande de lo que realmente era. Los revestimientos alrededor de las puertas y las ventanas eran de cuatro pulgadas de ancho y concordaban con las molduras en lo alto de las paredes color café claro.

Varias alfombras cubriendo el piso de madera le añadían una atmósfera hogareña, pero no se sentía en casa para nada. En un momento había abrazado la enorme residencia como un espacio sagrado, caminando de una habitación a otra imaginándose cómo sería su vida viviendo en tal grandeza. Ahora se sentía comprada y escenificada como los muebles de la profesionalmente decorada habitación.

Un ruido en la habitación de Quinn la llevó al pasillo justo cuando Quinn salía de ella. Usando de un par de pantalones cortos de color caqui, una remera polo azul y zapatos de plataforma, se detuvo en el centro del pasillo, como si no esperara ver a Rachel de pie allí.

"Rachel".

Se sintió inquieta por un momento porque no había tenido la oportunidad de prepararse para la embestida de la sexualidad de Quinn en bruto. Su corazón latía con fuerza y la boca se le secó súbitamente. Enderezó los hombros y se recuperó rápidamente. "Te dije que volvería hoy".

Quinn parecía recuperarse de su sorpresa, un poco más lento que Rachel y tentativamente se adelantó. "Sí, lo hiciste. No estaba segura de cuándo, pero quería estar aquí cuando llegases a casa".

Escuchar Quinn decir la palabra desestabilizó a Rachel. Había sido su casa. Se había ocupado a ella, la había cuidado y había hecho el amor en todas sus habitaciones. Quinn la había hecho un hogar, el hogar de Rachel. Pero ahora prefería pensar en ella como en el lugar donde vivía. Tenía que mantener su distancia de Quinn y de todo lo que habían compartido en un tiempo, y la mejor manera era despersonalizarlo todo. "No era necesario que estuvieras aquí".

Quinn se dirigió hacia ella. "Yo quise". Había reprogramado sus citas, liberando todo el día para estar con Rachel. "Voy a ayudarte a traer el resto de tus cosas". Dijo, y comenzó a moverse hacia las escaleras.

"No necesito tu ayuda". Respondió duramente Rachel. "Ya estoy instalada y tengo que ir a trabajar. Estaré de vuelta como a las seis y media." Rachel se dirigió a las escaleras.

"Rachel, tenemos que hablar". Declaró Quinn desde la parte superior de la escalera. Rachel se volvió y la miró con impaciencia escrita en toda su cara. "Acerca de nosotras, de esto." Quinn puso las palmas hacia arriba, indicando su entorno.

_No sabía lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer y no hacer. Rachel había dejado perfectamente claro_ _que no iban a dormir juntas, pero ¿qué pasaba con todo lo demás? ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar cuando estaban juntas en público? ¿Se le permitía sostener su mano como la gente esperaría? ¿Pretenderían que todavía estaban locamente enamoradas? ¿Vivirían bajo el mismo techo pero mantendrían vidas completamente separadas? ¿Cenarían juntas o lo haría cada una por separado? ¿Qué nivel de compañeras de habitación serían?._

"Necesitamos establecer algunas reglas básicas, Quinn. Hablaremos de ello esta noche".

Con esto, Rachel cruzó el vestíbulo y la puerta, dejando por segunda vez en la misma cantidad de días a Quinn mirándola retirarse. Quinn se quedó donde estaba hasta que oyó arrancar y alejarse el coche de Rachel. Se sentó en el escalón más alto y puso su cabeza en sus manos. _¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? _Había querido estar aquí para dar la bienvenida a Rachel, y había sido tan tonta como para pensar que su presencia importaba. Rachel no quería estar en su casa y mucho menos que le diera la bienvenida como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Quinn jugó con la idea de aún tomarse el día libre. Tal vez iría a la marina, tal vez a jugar un partido de golf o se sentaría junto a la piscina y leería uno de los libros que había pedido la semana pasada. El ver a Rachel de nuevo en su casa era lo suficientemente estresante y no sería capaz de concentrarse en nada que le exigiera demasiada atención.

Se puso de pie, con la intención de volver sobre sus pasos hasta su dormitorio, pero se detuvo justo fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Rachel. Estaba cerrada, y Quinn estaría invadiendo su privacidad si entraba. Por mucho que quería ver que Rachel realmente se había mudado de nuevo aquí, que su cepillo estaba en la cómoda, sus zapatos alineados cuidadosamente en el piso del armario, Quinn no podía hacerlo. Ya lo había arruinado lo suficiente y no quería arriesgarse a hacer algo que añadiera munición al odio de Rachel hacia ella. Frunció el ceño y siguió por el pasillo.

…

Marley se reunió con Rachel para almorzar en el parque, no lejos de la tienda de flores y apenas se habían sentado en una mesa antes de que Marley la salpicara con preguntas. Rachel alzó las manos en señal de rendición. "Vale, vale, dame un minuto y te lo contaré." Había rechazado la oferta de Marley de ir con ella cuando llevara sus cosas de vuelta a la casa de Quinn, prefiriendo enfrentarse a sus demonios por sí sola. Tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, por lo que optó por temprano. Abrió su lata de Cherry Coke y tomó un gran trago, preparándose para las veinte preguntas de Marley. Incluso si no había nada que decir, Marley aún tendría veinte preguntas. "Llevé mis cosas esta mañana."

"¿Ella estaba allí?".

"Sí. Se tomó el día libre para estar allí. No sé por qué. No es como si me estuviera mudando por el puro placer de vivir con ella. Por el amor de Dios, ¿en realidad creyó que quería verla?". Rachel rasgó la bolsa de Cheetos con tal fuerza que los brillantes arabescos de color naranja volaron por todas partes.

"¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo lucía?".

Rachel suspiró. Tres listas, diecisiete más por delante. "No dijo mucho, yo no dije mucho. Dijo que teníamos que hablar, y como llegaba tarde al trabajo, le dije que esta noche lo haríamos. Salí a chorro por la puerta antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra. Eso es todo." Rachel tomó la escena a la ligera, pero se imaginaba que era sólo la primera ronda.

"¿Has puesto tus cosas en la habitación de invitados?". Rachel le había dicho a Marley los términos del acuerdo y que dormir con Quinn definitivamente no era uno de ellos. "¿Ha dicho algo de eso?".

"Nosotras no hablamos mucho, Marley. Ella sabe que yo no voy dormir con ella. ¿Dónde más pondría mi ropa? Ciertamente no voy a ponerla en su armario si estoy durmiendo en la habitación al final del pasillo." El humor de Rachel era comprensiblemente corto hoy.

"¿Estás segura que puedes seguir con todo esto, Rachel? Quiero decir, realmente la amabas y ella mayormente se cagó en ti. Estoy preocupada por ti." la preocupación en la voz de Marley era sincera.

"Sé que te preocupas, Marley, pero puedo hacer esto. ¿Recuerdas cómo era el juego Oklahoma en la escuela secundaria? Esto es así de fácil. Voy a fingir que soy otra persona. De hecho, es probable que pueda hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Después de todo, he aprendido de los mejores, ¿no es así? Si Quinn puede fingir, yo también". Rachel deseaba que sólo fuera a ser así de fácil.

…..

Más tarde esa noche Quinn entró en la cocina usando el traje que Rachel le había dicho que era su favorito, un Chanel de color gris a rayas, con una blusa gris más oscura. El traje le daba un aspecto potente y profesional, sin embargo, la blusa de seda bajo la chaqueta perfectamente confeccionada añadía un toque de feminidad. Quinn estaba quitándose la chaqueta y se detuvo cuando la vio.

"Pensé que tenías el día libre hoy." El pulso de Rachel se aceleró por lo sexy que lucía Quinn con su ropa, que transmitía poder. Estaba disgustada consigo misma por reaccionar de esa manera. Rachel no había estado siquiera segura de que Quinn volvería a casa, y aquí estaba ella, comenzando a admirar la apariencia de Quinn.

"Obviamente no había ninguna razón para que estuviera aquí todo el día. Sam está de vacaciones y el lugar se va al infierno si al menos uno de nosotros no está allí".

El olor de la salsa de espagueti llenó el aire, y por primera vez desde que Rachel se fuera, Quinn realmente tenía hambre. Se preguntó si el hecho de que Rachel estuviera cocinando la cena era una buena señal. No había tenido oportunidad de pensar en esa posibilidad cuando Rachel le dijo que la cena estaba casi lista, que se cambiara de ropa y volviera enseguida.

Quinn prácticamente voló por las escaleras y corrió por el pasillo, desabrochándose los pantalones y tirando de la blusa por encima de su cabeza antes de llegar a su habitación. No quería perder ni un minuto que pudiera estar con Rachel. Se puso un par de pantalones cortos y una remera sin mangas de color verde y se miró en el espejo. Su cabello era un desastre y su cara estaba enrojecida por el esfuerzo. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello rubio y bajó los escalones de a dos a la vez. Sus pies aterrizaron en la base de las escaleras y se sentó en el comedor justo cuando Rachel estaba poniendo la fuente de espaguetis sobre la mesa con una mano, la olla de salsa con la otra.

"Déjame ayudarte". Ofreció, tomando la olla de su mano y colocándola sobre la tela anti-calentamiento. "¿Hay algo más, algo que quieras que haga?". Quinn no quería que Rachel pensara que tenía que esperarla como pago por la defensa de Noah.

"No, eso es todo." Rachel se sentó del otro lado la mesa en lugar de a la derecha de Quinn, como lo hacía antes.

"Huele maravilloso". Comentó Quinn, apilando espagueti en su plato.

"Gracias. Es rápido y fácil, no llegué a casa mucho antes de haberlo hecho. Quedé atrapada en el tránsito".

_Hasta ahora, todo va bien_, pensó Quinn. _Estamos teniendo una conversación normal, eso es bueno. Temas seguros la comida, el tránsito. Eso es bueno también. Tal vez a continuación hablaremos de la posibilidad de que llueva mañana o de la cantidad de nieve que recibió este año Lake Tahoe._

Pero en realidad no hablaron de nada. Comieron casi en completo silencio, con sólo el tintineo de los cubiertos en los platos rompiendo el silencio más alto en el mundo. Cuando la cena finalmente terminó, Quinn recogió los platos. Rachel siempre la había fastidiado bromeando con que el cocinero nunca friega los platos y ella había tomado el hábito de encargarse de ellos cada noche que estaba en casa para la cena. Si Rachel se había tomado la molestia de hacer la cena, Quinn podía por lo menos limpiar.

Se demoró en la cocina todo el tiempo que razonablemente pudo antes de unirse a Rachel en el patio trasero. No había sido invitada y no estaba segura de si incluso sería bienvenida, pero quería estar con Rachel. Tenían que establecer algún tipo de rutina o no sería capaz de poder con esto.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?".

"Es tu casa." Rachel no miró a Quinn.

Dejó pasar el comentario cáustico. No quería discutir la primera noche del regreso de Rachel. "La cena estaba deliciosa, gracias." Más charla benigna. Quinn nunca se había sentido tan impotente verbalmente como lo hacía desde que Rachel se había mudado de nuevo. Solían hablar de todo y de nada, sus silencios eran confortables y llenos. Ahora el silencio flotaba en el aire como el proverbial elefante en la sala, la tensión era tan espesa que era sofocante.

"Dijiste que querías hablar". Dijo Rachel.

El estómago de Quinn dio un salto y de repente se sintió nerviosa. Nunca había estado en esta posición antes con una mujer. Alguien más tenía el control de la situación, determinando lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Además de la resistencia de Bill a la compra de las tierras, no podía recordar la última vez que no había estado en completo control. No sabía qué hacer. "Obviamente, nosotras ya no somos la típica pareja casada de enamoradas…"

"Nunca lo fuimos."

_Ouch._ "Buen punto. Tenemos que establecer algunas reglas básicas. Sobre nuestro comportamiento". Agregó Quinn con cuidado.

"¿Nuestro comportamiento?". Rachel no podía creer que incluso estuvieran hablando acerca de esto. La ira de Rachel se quebró. "¿Y qué comportamiento es ese, Quinn? ¿Cuando me mentiste? ¿Cuándo me usaste? ¿O las decenas de veces que me cogiste para conseguir lo que querías?". No tenía ni idea de que su rabia estaba tan cerca de la superficie. Había esperado que surgiera un día o dos después de que se enteró, no ahora.

Quinn se echó hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido una bofetada y aunque retrocedió, se defendió débilmente. "No fue así, Rachel."

"¿Y cómo fue, Quinn? Dime, ¿eh? No, espera, creo que sé acomodar las piezas. Tú necesitabas la tierra de Bill para demostrarle algo a tu padre y él no te la vendería. Necesitabas una relación, algo que mostrara a Bill que era más que un negocio para ti. Mejor aún, una esposa. Me encontraste sentada sola en un bar acunando una cerveza y sintiendo lástima de mí misma, y viniste en tu caballo blanco y me salvaste de mi misma. Me conquistaste, con la promesa de amarme, honrarme y cuidarme. Ah, y no olvidemos el pequeño detalle de pagar por el abogado defensor de Noah. Eso fue brillante. Tú sabías exactamente cómo llegar a mí. Sabías perfectamente cómo en…" Rachel se contuvo justo a tiempo. No iba a ser humillada una vez más, al declarar su amor por Quinn. "Lo tenías todo calculado. Obtuviste ambos, tanto la tierra como el derecho a dormir con la niña. Todo un golpe de gracia, Quinn, te voy a conceder eso". Rachel se sentó hacia atrás en su silla.

"¿Tengo la oportunidad de decir algo?". Rachel no se había tomado un respiro durante su diatriba, y aunque Quinn esperaba que hubiera terminado, lo dudaba. Quinn aprovechó el silencio de Rachel. "Tienes razón. Acerca de todo. Incluso lo pusiste en el orden correcto. Pero se te perdieron un par de cosas. En primer lugar, te vi en el bar y me sentí atraída por ti, y tengo que admitir que mi primer pensamiento fue llevarte a casa, pero no lo hice. Dame un poco de crédito por un poco de amor propio. En segundo lugar, no te vi como un boleto de comida para la tierra de Bill."

Quinn se detuvo. Acababa de decir lo que sabía que Rachel quería escuchar. En el pasado, había dicho un montón de cosas que no significaban nada para ella a otras mujeres. También había dicho cosas que no quería para cerrar tratos. Era la experta negociadora, y si quería, podía optar por el tratar esta relación como cualquier otro acuerdo. Pero esta vez no podía. Esta era Rachel y ella estaba enamorada de ella. Aun cuando Rachel no pudiera amarla nunca, tenía que pedir disculpas.

Tomó una respiración profunda. "Por lo menos no al principio. Me gustaste. Tú eras auténtica, que era algo que yo no había visto en una mujer en mucho tiempo. Parecías inocente, y a no ser por la situación de Noah, no estabas hastiada del mundo todavía. Y hablando de Noah, no quiero ver a nadie que ha sido injustamente condenado en la cárcel". Quinn bebió varios tragos de su botella de agua. "Yo no te cogí, Rachel. Nunca pensé que hacer el amor contigo fuera el pago en especie por nada, ni creí que fuera mi derecho tenerte. ¿Eso te acercó más a mí? Sí, sí, pero también me llevó a mi más cerca de ti. Sé que probablemente nunca creerás esto Rachel, pero yo quería hacer el amor contigo porque te deseaba. No porque yo esperara que cumplieras algún deber conyugal".

En este punto, Quinn se sintió tentada de ponerse de rodillas y pedir perdón, de decirle a Rachel lo mucho que significaba para ella. Que se había enamorado de ella y que se sentía miserable sin ella. Que se cortaría el brazo para hacer que el dolor del engaño desapareciera. Que quería que Rachel se casara con ella de verdad esta vez. Pero Rachel no le creería nunca. No importaba lo que dijera no creería una palabra de eso. Pero Quinn tenía la oportunidad de tratar de hacer las cosas bien. Rogaría y se humillaría y suplicaría de la única manera en que sabía… mostrándole a Rachel lo mucho que la amaba.

"Rachel, ¿por qué estás aquí?".

"Estoy aquí porque mi hermano fue golpeado y violado, estando en prisión por un crimen que no cometió y necesito dinero para sacarlo. Esa es la única razón. No me importas tú o tú estúpido proyectito o tú equivocada falta de valía con tu padre. Voy a vender mi alma al diablo para sacar a Noah de la cárcel, y si ese eres tú, entonces que así sea." Rachel se quedó mirándola como si fuera una extraña en una esquina de la calle. "Cuando estemos en un lugar público vamos a actuar como si estuviéramos enamoradas, a mantener la típica relación que las parejas casadas tienen. Tu puedes sostenerme la mano y mirarme con nostalgia a los ojos, pero quiero dejar esto perfectamente claro, Quinn. Puedes tener mi cuerpo y la pretensión de una vida de matrimonio feliz, pero nunca me vas a tener. Nunca más."


	20. Chapter 19

**Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diecinueve<strong>

Una noche, dos semanas después de que Rachel volvió a casa, Quinn dijo. "Bill llamó hoy. Quería saber cuándo podemos reunirnos de nuevo para cenar".

Rachel pareció estremecerse cuando Quinn mencionó el nombre de Bill. "¿Qué le dijiste?".

"Que tú mantienes el calendario social y que tendría que hablar contigo." Rachel tenía más que su calendario social. Ella tenía todas las cartas y por ahora eso estaba bien para Quinn.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?".

"A pesar de todo esto, me gustan. Son grandes personas sin un hueso de tacaños y divertidos para estar con ellos". Respondió Quinn vacilante. Anteriormente, Rachel había disfrutado de pasar tiempo con ellos, pero Quinn no sabía lo que pensaba de ellos ahora. Ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que había sucedido y necesitaba aclarar este punto. "Rachel, Bill y Phyllis no tuvieron nada que ver con esto. Bill y yo nunca discutimos esta situación y nunca fue una condición de él para haberme vendido su propiedad. Lo vi como una oportunidad para explotar lo que pensé que tenía que hacer para conseguir lo que quería. Nada más. No transmitas tu odio hacia mí sobre ellos".

"Gracias por aclarar eso".

Rachel se había preguntado cuánta participación habían tenido Bill y Phyllis en su matrimonio. Se habían implicado mucho más que un poco en la preparación de la boda y en su vida en común, pero eran una pareja dulce que parecía querer ver a los demás tan felices como lo estaban ellos. La admisión de Quinn fue sorprendente. Muy fácilmente podría haberlos presentado como cómplices, pero no lo hizo. Ella aceptó toda la responsabilidad.

Esta no era la primera vez, tampoco. Una semana antes había tomado todo el peso de otra de las explosiones de Rachel cuando se dirigían de vuelta de Lompak. Quinn había hecho un comentario inocente acerca del abogado de la defensa de Noah, y Rachel había explotado. No recordaba exactamente lo que Quinn había dicho, pero Quinn se había sentado en silencio mientras arremetía contra ella.

"Los echo de menos". Admitió Rachel. "Me gustaría volver a verlos".

"Sabes lo que van a esperar ver, ¿no? No quiero que ninguna de nosotras no entienda nuestros roles. Y ciertamente no quiero que te sientas incómoda o avergonzada".

"No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Yo nunca haría nada que pusiera en peligro la defensa de Noah". Rachel se sorprendió de su reacción. En un momento reconocía que Quinn asumiera su responsabilidad y al siguiente la atacaba. Odiaba la forma en que actuaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

Quinn no la atacó en respuesta, a pesar de que podría haber dicho que no necesitaba que le recordaran el acuerdo. En lugar de eso dijo. "No pensé que lo harías. Sólo estaba preocupada por ti. Tú sabes cómo son Bill y Phyllis. Yo realmente no quiero que nuestra vida social sea incómoda o difícil para ti".

Rachel quería pedir disculpas por llegar a conclusiones precipitadas, pero no pudo conseguir que las palabras salieran de su boca. A cambio, suavizó las siguientes. "Te lo agradezco. Yo sé lo que esperan ver… La forma en que éramos la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos. Puedo hacerlo. Ellos no tienen ni idea de no estamos para nada profundamente enamoradas".

Este sería el primer desafío real de su recién negociada paz, y se preguntó si realmente podría llevarlo a cabo sin que Quinn se diese cuenta de lo mucho que aún la afectaba. Si en realidad detestara el contacto de Quinn, sería capaz de permanecer internamente lejana. No tendría que ocultar su reacción a la forma en que la piel de Quinn se sentía cuando la tocaba. Cómo saltaba cuando ella la acariciaba, cómo podía sentir el calor creciendo bajo sus dedos. Quinn no podía saberlo. Esa era su carta de triunfo.

…

Rachel se sentía nerviosa mientras esperaban a que los Pierce abrieran la puerta de su casa. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en su armario eligiendo algo que ponerse. Debería haber sido fácil, un par de pantalones o un vestido de verano, pero no fue así. Se sentía como si fuese a estar en observación y necesitaba toda su armadura en su lugar. Se había conformado con un simple vestido azul con mangas y sandalias, y se frotaba los brazos mientras pasaban los segundos.

"¿Tienes frío?".

Rachel dejó caer las manos. "Sólo un escalofrío. Estoy bien".

Quinn tomó una respiración profunda. "Te ves muy bien". Antes de salir de su casa, Quinn obviamente había estado esperando a Rachel en la sala de estar y se quedó mirándola cuando Rachel bajó por las escaleras. Su vestido se arremolinaba alrededor de sus rodillas y se había retirado el pelo hacia atrás, por lo que Quinn estaba mirando su cuello. Había decidió llevar un suéter ligero, en caso de que refrescara más tarde, y cuando agarró su bolso de la mesa auxiliar, estuvieron listas para salir. La mirada de Quinn hizo sentir incómoda a Rachel. Y justo ahora, cuando Quinn le dijo el cumplido, Rachel la miró con recelo.

Quinn parecía estar a punto de perder su temperamento, pero negó con la cabeza y se limitó a decir. "¿Qué? Te dije que te veías bien, eso es todo. Sin segundas intenciones, ninguna agenda oculta. Sólo un simple cumplido y un simple gracias estaría bien".

Rachel se sintió ridícula. Desde que había vuelto, Quinn había hecho todo lo que ella esperaba que hiciera para sostener su parte del trato y no le había dado ninguna razón para dudar de ella, que conociera. Pero ese era el problema. Rachel no confiaba en ella. _¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?_ Ella comenzó a dar las gracias pero la apertura de la puerta de entrada la salvó.

"Bueno, ya era hora". Gritó Bill con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Pensamos que ustedes dos habían desaparecido a puerta cerrada y que nunca saldrían. Pero si tuviera una niña como la que tú tienes Quinn, no querría salir tampoco." Bill le hizo un guiño a Quinn.

Rachel deslizó su mano en la de Quinn. "En realidad, Bill, es en el sentido opuesto." Dio un paso adelante para darle un beso en la mejilla. Phyllis venía detrás de él, secándose las manos en un paño de cocina.

Completados los saludos, todos ellos se asentaron en el porche de atrás con Bill interpretando el papel de camarero. Rachel se sentó en estrecha proximidad de Quinn, su cuerpo constantemente recordándole cuán cerca.

"Entonces, Rachel, es la vida de casada todo lo que pensaste que sería?". Phyllis dejó una bandeja de galletas saladas y queso en la mesa frente a ellos.

"En realidad, Phyllis, es mucho más de lo que esperaba." Quinn se tensó a su lado.

"Oh, ¿cómo?".

"Bueno, subestimé cuán entrelazadas estarían nuestras vidas, cuán dependientes seríamos la una de la otra. Necesito cosas que sólo Quinn me puede dar, y no quiero hablar por ella, pero creo que a Quinn le sucede lo mismo. Estoy comprometida con este matrimonio, tanto como Quinn lo está". Rachel movió su mano al muslo de Quinn y su pierna dio un salto con el contacto.

"¿Quinn?". Preguntó Phyllis.

Quinn cubrió la mano de Rachel con la suya. "Definitivamente he aprendido que mi mujer es inteligente, muy inteligente y la respeto enormemente. Estamos en esto para el recorrido largo, y si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así, la habría localizado y me habría casado con ella años atrás".

Quinn apretó la mano de Rachel, y Rachel se preguntó qué quería decir. _¿Realmente la respetaba ahora, o estas eran simplemente más de sus mentiras? Ciertamente no la había respetado hasta ahora._

Después de la cena Phyllis mencionó que tenía algunas fotos de la boda que no creía que Quinn y Rachel hubieran visto. Las cargó en su computadora portátil y las proyectó sobre la pared antes de que Rachel pudiera cambiar de tema.

Mientras Phyllis pasaba las imágenes de la boda, los recuerdos agridulces se abatieron sobre Rachel mientras se trasladada al parecer de regreso a la fecha actual. El amor que sentía por Quinn, mientras caminaba por el pasillo la había abrumado entonces. Ella estaba totalmente enamorada fuerte y poderosamente, su confianza derramándose en todo su ser. Estaba enamorada y era amada. O por lo menos pensaba que lo era.

Imagen tras imagen bailaban en la pared como si fueran instantáneas de su vida, la única parte de su vida que realmente importaba. Rachel había dividido su relación con Quinn en dos partes: antes de que se enterara del engaño y el después. Al ver estos destellos del antes, tuvo la tentación de minimizar el después. Pero no podía hacerse eso a sí misma. Tenía que ver las cosas como en realidad eran.

Algunas fotos de la ceremonia mostraban a Quinn de pie en el altar, luciendo sorprendente en su esmoquin de Armani. Sus ojos brillaban, y se veía un poco asustada. Su primer beso fue capturado, rápidamente seguido de su primer baile. Disparo, tras disparo Quinn la miraba como si realmente estuviera enamorada de ella. Pero ahora Rachel sabía que no era así. Mientras veía las fotos sintió, más que vio, a Quinn mirándola y peleó contra devolverle la mirada. Afortunadamente la última imagen pasó.

Rachel estaba un poco aturdida por el vino que había consumido para conseguir pasar por la presentación y en el camino a casa preguntó. "¿Pasaste un buen rato?".

"Sí, lo hice. ¿Y tú?".

Rachel no respondió a la pregunta directamente. "Tenías razón. Son gente maravillosa. Me duele el corazón cuando pienso acerca de la tragedia con Brittany. Cosas terribles como esa no deberían sucederle a nadie, y mucho menos a gente tan amable como ellos." Ni siquiera podía imaginarse lo que debían haber sentido cuando escucharon las noticias sobre su nieta.

Quinn dijo. "Nunca conocí a mis abuelos. Todos ellos murieron cuando yo era joven. Incluso si hubieran vivido, sólo podría esperar que me amaran, independientemente de a quién yo amara." _A diferencia de mi padre_ no fué pronunciado.

"No sé si los míos están vivos o muertos. Supongo que podría rastrearlos, pero por otra parte, podrían hacer lo mismo. Dudo que los padres de mi padre siquiera sepan que tienen nietos o, mejor dicho, acerca de mí y Noah. Dios sabe quién más está ahí fuera, como resultado de mi padre".

"¿Tienes la sensación de que Bill y Phyllis nos consideran sus nietas sustitutas?". Quinn hizo la pregunta que la había atormentado la noche entera.

"Sí, la tengo y estoy halagada".

Quinn no se sentía halagada. Se sentía culpable. Era una canalla por haber engañando a Rachel, y por haber explotado ese engaño con Bill y Phyllis era exactamente igual de malo. Eran buenas personas que no tenían segundas intenciones. Ellos no merecían ser tratados de la manera en que lo había hecho.

_¿Qué había estado pensando? Habían sido engañados tanto como Rachel, y ella era la responsable de engañarlos_. La vergüenza la cubría todos los días y no sabía qué hacer para hacer lo correcto. Se lo dijo a Rachel mientras llegaba a su entrada y esperaba a que la puerta del garaje se abriera.

"Siento un sensación de responsabilidad hacia ellos."

Asumir la responsabilidad de otra persona era una nueva sensación para Quinn. Rara vez se sentía responsable de su familia, y mucho menos de otra persona. Y había días en que ni siquiera quería ser responsable por sí misma. Era una sensación extraña, incómoda.

Pensó en lo que les había dicho más temprano a los Pierce sobre Rachel y su matrimonio. Ella respetaba a Rachel, más de lo que había respetado alguna vez a una mujer. En las largas noches, cuando yacía despierta añorando a Rachel, se daba cuenta de que había tratado mal a una gran cantidad de mujeres. Algunas habían querido más de ella de lo que ella quería dar, y se las había sacudido sin considerar sus sentimientos en absoluto. No devolvía las llamadas de teléfono y, cuando se veía obligada a dar su número, inventaba uno.

Frannie tenía razón, era una cerda. Le llevó enamorarse de la mujer adecuada para que se diera cuenta.


	21. Chapter 20

**Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Veinte<strong>

La campana de la puerta sonó y Rachel levantó la vista de las flores que estaba arreglando. Había estado pensando acerca de los Pierce y, la noche que ella y Quinn pasaron con ellos. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que los echaba de menos hasta que los vio de nuevo. Además, pasar la noche con Quinn no fue tan estresante como pensó que sería. Cayeron en una intimidad natural que se da sólo con las personas que estuvieron juntas durante un tiempo. La historia entre ellas no había enfriado la química natural y cómoda. Al mismo tiempo, entendió lo peligroso que su _matrimonio_ con Quinn podría ser.

Rachel sostenía rosas de color rojas que estaba introduciendo entre margaritas blancas. Su aliento se atoró en su garganta cuando Quinn entró. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde su cena con los Pierce, y Quinn había estado en casa sólo cuatro noches desde entonces.

Quinn había regresado de su oficina una tarde y le había informado que tenía que irse fuera de la ciudad por unos días. Mientras se dirigía al piso de arriba para empacar, murmuró algo acerca de un problema en uno de sus proyectos. Unos pocos días se convirtieron en mucho más, y hasta esta mañana, cuando Rachel se fue a trabajar, Quinn no había vuelto todavía.

Rachel se embriagó en la imagen de Quinn. Vestía pantalones de seda de color gris oscuro, un cinturón negro delgado y una camisa blanca inmaculada apenas visible debajo de su liviano sobretodo, dándole un look andrógino, y la boca de Rachel se secó. Sus ojos naturalmente de color avellana parecían penetrantemente oscuros y su sonrisa aún más encantadora. Se veía cansada, sin embargo, ella irradiaba una sensualidad sutil a la que Rachel no podía dejar de responder. Al igual que con los Pierce, no se dio cuenta de cuánto había extrañado a Quinn, hasta que la volvió a ver.

"Hola". Dijo Quinn, caminando hacia el mostrador. "Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada." Miró alrededor de la tienda.

"Estás de vuelta." El pulso de Rachel estaba corriendo.

"Llegué esta mañana."

"¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?". La cercana proximidad de Quinn y su larga ausencia le hacían más difícil concentrarse.

"Ya sabes, sólo negocios".

Hubo una larga pausa, y Rachel saltó cuando Kurt gritó detrás de ella: "Bueno, mira lo que ha traído el gato. ¿Cómo estás, Quinn?".

Quinn llegó a la mano que Kurt le extendía. "Estoy bien, Kurt. ¿Cómo estás?".

"No tengo quejas. ¿Dónde has estado? Rachel apenas si habla de ti. No como lo hacía cuando se estaban cortejando. No podía hacerla callarse".

Quinn y Rachel intercambiaron una mirada cautelosa. "He estado fuera de la ciudad por unos días".

"¿Vienes a llevar a tu hermosa novia a almorzar?". Preguntó Kurt.

Quinn miró a Rachel. La expresión de su rostro era casi ilegible, pero Quinn la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para ver que había atrapado a Rachel con la guardia baja. Cuando su avión aterrizó esta mañana tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ver a Rachel. Mientras estuvo fuera había logrado mantener el dominio de sus emociones y no actuar como una idiota enferma de amor, pero tan pronto como supo que Rachel estaba al alcance de su mano no pudo controlarlos por más tiempo.

La noche que regresaron de lo de los Pierce, Quinn tuvo que forzarse a sí misma a no ir a la habitación de Rachel. La noche había sido difícil porque habían actuado como si todavía estuvieran enamoradas. Quinn no había actuado, y cada vez que Rachel la tocaba o la miraba, su piel ardía. Deseaba a Rachel tan mal que se había paseado por su habitación toda la noche.

Normalmente, cuando Quinn no podía dormir, nadaba en la piscina hasta quedar agotada. Pero no se atrevió a pasar por la puerta del dormitorio de Rachel semi vestida, porque no sería capaz de simplemente pasar de largo. En su lugar se paseó de un lado de la habitación al otro. En un momento empezó a contar los pasos, y cuando llegó a mil, se obligó a dejar de contar.

Se fue a trabajar esa mañana cansada y al borde, y después de la tercera vez que le ladrara a Sam, él la dejó sola el resto del día. En mitad de la tarde le dijo que hiciera arreglos de viaje por ella para visitar tres locaciones en Canadá. Un complejo de oficinas que estaba casi terminado y en los otros dos recientemente habían puesto la primera piedra. Tenía un nuevo jefe de proyecto en la mayor de las dos y quería mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre cómo iba la construcción. Sam no sonó sorprendido cuando ella extendió su viaje un período adicional de seis días.

Normalmente, cuando viajaba, saboreaba la vida nocturna y experimentaba las delicias locales, si llegaba la mujer adecuada. Pero no en este viaje. Trabajó tanto como pudo, caminó tan lejos como podía ir, y bebió tanto como su cuerpo le permitiera, y aún así no pudo conseguir sacar a Rachel de su mente. Dondequiera que iba veía a alguien o algo que le recordaba a la mujer que, sin saberlo, tenía su corazón en la palma de su mano. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de comprar algo que sabía que a Rachel le gustaría y sí compró un collar de zafiros que planeaba guardar por si acaso encontraba una oportunidad para dárselo.

Los golpes de la música en el bar en Montreal le habían molestado más que lo que la habían energizado. Siempre había encontrado atractivas y emocionantes a las mujeres en esa ciudad, pero durante este viaje parecían chatas y sin brillo. Varias se le acercaron de manera sutil y no tan sutil, y amablemente les dijo que no estaba interesada. Después de un par de horas volvió al hotel sola.

Quería irse a casa, pero no se atrevió hasta que consiguiera tener sus emociones bajo control. Se consumió con imágenes y pensamientos de Rachel. La primera vez que se vieron, la primera vez que bailaron, la primera taza de café que bebieron juntas. Casi podía recitar todas las conversaciones que tuvieron. Los recuerdos de su vida sexual fueron los más fuertes y desgarradores. El tacto de Rachel parecía haberse grabado a fuego en su carne. Suspiraba por su tacto y sus besos. Sólo Rachel podría calmar el fuego que crecía dentro de ella.

Quinn nunca se había sentido tan fuera de sí como lo había hecho últimamente. No podía concentrarse, se distraía fácilmente y no tenía apetito. Todo lo que comía sabía a tiza, y cuando se veía obligada a cenar con un socio de negocios, generalmente empujaba suficiente comida alrededor de su plato como para que pareciera que había comido. Así que se había quedado fuera más tiempo del que quería y, a juzgar por su reacción a Rachel, no todo el tiempo que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, Quinn no veía nada en la habitación excepto a Rachel. Las flores eran pálidas en comparación con la mujer que había hecho su esposa. El pelo oscuro de Rachel estaba escondido detrás de una oreja, un pendiente de diamantes guiñándole un ojo. Sus jeans acentuaban sus largas piernas, y Quinn detuvo su mirada en el ascenso y descenso de sus pechos. Rachel parecía respirar más rápido, y Quinn se dio cuenta de que sus pezones se endurecían bajo su remera. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse donde estaba.

"¿O sólo se van a violar la una a la otra aquí en el mostrador?".

El subconsciente de Quinn registró la voz de Kurt. "Lo siento, ¿qué has dicho?".

"Te pregunté si viniste a llevar a tu bella esposa a almorzar".

Esta vez, cuando Quinn miró a Rachel estaba preparada, o por lo menos tan preparada como podía estar. "¿Si ella va a almorzar conmigo?". Quinn lo dijo más como una pregunta que como un comunicado. Un destello de algo brilló en los ojos de Rachel.

"Por supuesto que lo hará". intervino Kurt. "Vamos, ustedes dos, tómense tanto tiempo como deseen. Nada más lejos de mi intención que interponerme entre dos mujeres enamoradas." El teléfono sonó y Kurt se acercó a responderlo.

Quinn miró a Rachel y quería decir. _¿Qué se supone que hagamos_?.

Rachel dejó las flores que todavía estaba sosteniendo en el refrigerador y cogió el bolso de debajo del mostrador y su chaqueta del gancho de la puerta. No volvieron a hablar hasta que salieron. "Lo siento por eso". Dijo Rachel mientras el brusco viento de otoño le soplaba el pelo en la cara.

"¿Sobre qué?". Preguntó Quinn, aspirando el aroma limpio de Rachel. Era lo más cerca que habían estado la una de la otra desde la cena con los Pierce.

"Lo que dijo Kurt. No tenemos que ir a almorzar. Puedo hacer unos cuantos mandados en su lugar. "

"En realidad, por eso he venido. Tenemos que ponernos al día, y mantener las apariencias con Kurt es parte de nuestro plan, ¿no? Tu no le has dicho, ¿verdad?". Quinn no creía que Rachel pasara vergüenza a propósito al decirles a sus amigos acerca de su acuerdo, pero no quería asumir nada.

"No, aunque me sorprende que te importe. Yo esperaba que tu única preocupación sería lo que la gente piensa acerca de la increíble Quinn Fabray".

Quinn hizo una mueca. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el almuerzo? Tenemos que comer y es casi mediodía." Preguntó humildemente, con la esperanza de que Rachel dijera que sí. Quería estar con ella, sólo para mirarla, escuchar su voz, aspirar el olor de su cabello. Dios, la tenía mal. Se estaba convirtiendo en una jugosa versión de sí misma, un cachorro enfermo de amor. _¿Pero no lo era?._

"Está bien, aunque no estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea. Pero si tienes un punto. Y probablemente debemos ponernos al día".

Quinn se relajó un poco. Por lo menos no le había dicho que se fuera al infierno. Caminaron por la calle hasta el restaurante italiano que ambas amaban. Cuando entraron, Quinn se sintió repentinamente hambrienta. El olor a pan de ajo recién horneado asaltó sus sentidos y su estómago dejó escapar un gruñido de protesta. Rachel miró primero su estómago, luego su cara. "Lo siento. Supongo que tengo más hambre de lo que pensaba."

La anfitriona las condujo a una mesa tranquila junto a la ventana, y en poco tiempo Quinn tenía un plato de lasaña en frente de ella, mientras que Rachel mordisqueaba una ensalada César. Quinn declinó la sugerencia de la camarera de un vaso de vino. Quería estar atenta. Quería asimilar todos los detalles de su almuerzo con Rachel. Podría tener que confiar en ella para su _acuerdo Rachel_ por mucho tiempo.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿Lograste todo lo que necesitabas?".

Rachel sonaba distante, apenas interesada, como si esa pequeña charla fuera el único tipo de conversación que le era soportable. Pero por lo menos le preguntó algo. Quinn quería decir que no. _No, no pude sacarte de mi mente. No, no pude borrar los recuerdos de la manera en que se siente tu cuerpo debajo de mí. No pude sacarte de mi corazón._

"Fue más o menos como lo esperaba". Respondió ella en su lugar.

Eso no fue una mentira. Quinn se había ido porque no se fiaba de sí misma para estar cerca de Rachel. La cena en lo de los Pierce había sido tortuosa, y para el momento en que se detuvieron en el camino de entrada pensó que iba a saltar fuera de su piel. A pesar de que sabía que Rachel estaba actuando, su cuerpo no podía evitar reaccionar ante la forma en que la miraba y la tocaba. Si Quinn no hubiera sabido que no era así, habría dicho que algunos de los toques de Rachel se quedaron un poco más de lo necesario para convencer a Bill y Phyllis de que estaban enamoradas.

Pero sabía que no era así. Rachel la odiaba y por buenas razones. Había usado a Rachel para su propio beneficio sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos y Rachel nunca le perdonaría. Quinn había aceptado ese hecho, pero lo que no podía manejar era la forma en que la deseaba.

Quinn se había enamorado locamente de Rachel. No tenía ni idea cuándo había sucedido o cómo, pero estaba sin lugar a dudas absolutamente enamorada. Durante su tiempo fuera, Quinn había tratado de analizar exactamente cómo lo sabía. Nunca había estado enamorada antes, así que no tenía un verdadero punto de referencia. Pero sabía que Rachel estaba en sus venas, en todos sus poros y células de su cuerpo. Era una parte de ella, y Quinn se sentía menos que completa sin ella.

Se había ido con el pretexto falso de un viaje de negocios a tratar de purgar a Rachel de su sistema. Había visitado sus antiguas guaridas en donde la sensación de una mujer y el aliento caliente en su piel la hacían olvidar todo, excepto el momento. Pero no había estado interesada en lo más mínimo en la escena a su alrededor. Otra mujer no purgaría a Rachel de su piel y no lo intentó siquiera.

"¿Todo está bien aquí?". Agregó Quinn.

"Sí". _Todo, excepto por el hecho de que tú no estabas_. "Frannie llamó ayer. El cumpleaños de Tim es en un par de semanas y ella nos invitó a una fiesta para él en su casa."

Quinn consiguió tragar otro bocado de comida. Sospechaba que su lasaña era deliciosa, pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca para disfrutar de ella. "¿Te dijo algo más?".

"¿Debió hacerlo?".

Quinn supuso que Frannie se sorprendió cuando Rachel respondió el teléfono. Probablemente había cubierto su asombro al hablar de la fiesta de Tim. Sin embargo, Quinn no pudo ocultar sus propios sentimientos tan fácilmente, a pesar de que lo intentó, al no responder a la pregunta de Rachel.

Rachel le preguntó otra. "¿Le dijiste?".

Quinn tenía miedo de mirarla. "Ella es mi hermana, y, probablemente, mi única amiga. Yo necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar."

"Así que ahora que sabe lo tonta que soy. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?".

"No". Dijo Quinn rápidamente mientras las palabras de Rachel le pegaban en el estómago. Era evidente que había herido a Rachel de nuevo. _Jesús, ¿aprendería alguna vez?_. "Nadie. Sólo Frannie. Ella no cree que seas una tonta". Quinn renunció a comer y dejó su tenedor en el plato. "Me llamó una cerda." Echó un vistazo a Rachel. "En realidad dijo que yo soy una idiota, una cerda, y una mentirosa." Las palabras de Frannie todavía le escocían y, porque eran la verdad, siempre lo harían.

"Yo sabía que me gustaba." Rachel sonrió. "Me dio la bienvenida a la familia y estaba empezando a parecer la hermana que nunca tuve, antes de... ya sabes."

"Lo siento. Lo siento por todo esto. Yo fui egoísta, egocéntrica, una cerda, una canalla, una mentirosa y todo lo que quieras llamarlo. Probablemente incluso un par de cosas de las que nunca he oído hablar." Quinn miró a Rachel directamente a los ojos. "Merezco todos esos nombres. Los merezco absolutamente. Yo fui todas esas cosas y lo siento. Verdaderamente lo siento. Te he hecho daño y yo nunca me perdonaré y no espero que tú lo hagas tampoco. Usé a Bill y la pérdida de su nieta para conseguir lo que yo quería. Lo que hice estuvo fuera de lugar, y nadie se merece ser tratado de la forma en que yo los traté. Tú especialmente. Jugué con tu debilidad y no puedo decirte cuánto lo siento. Sé que no me crees, pero así me tome el resto de mi vida voy a tratar de compensarte por ello."

Rachel parecía aturdida por la admisión de Quinn, y las líneas alrededor de su boca se suavizaron, casi como si quisiera creerlo. Pero luego las líneas se apretaron de nuevo, y Quinn supo que había hecho daño a Rachel tan profundamente que nunca aceptaría cualquier cosa que ella dijera.

"Tienes razón, Quinn. No lo merecíamos". Rachel no la iba a liberar del gancho.

"He estado pensando en contarles todo a Bill y Phyllis". Quinn se sentía como si estuviera en rehabilitación, en la fase en la que tenía que confesar sus pecados y pedir perdón. Era un incómodo lugar para estar.

"No te atrevas". Las palabras de Rachel fueron muy duras. "No les hagas daño a ellos también. Saber lo que hiciste los devastaría".

_Al igual que lo hice contigo_, pensó Quinn. "Está bien, si tu lo dices". Quinn dejó a Rachel la decisión en este caso. Le permitiría tomar la decisión en todo si tan sólo la perdonara. En el camino de regreso de Canadá, Quinn decidió que quería a Rachel en su vida y que haría cualquier cosa para recuperarla. No sería fácil, podría ser imposible, pero planeaba intentarlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

"Sí, lo digo. Decirles no va a lograr otra cosa que aliviar tu culpa. Los aplastaría y me preocupo demasiado por ellos para dejar que eso suceda".

"Yo sólo estaba pensando en ti".

"¿Cómo es eso?".

"Tú eres la que tiene que actuar cada vez que estamos juntas. Sólo estaba tratando de hacerlo más fácil para ti".

"¿A expensas de alguien más?".

"No, en absoluto". La conversación iba rápidamente cuesta abajo. "Yo sólo estaba…" Quinn suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. "Yo ya no sé qué pensar".

La confusión de Quinn desgarró los bordes del corazón de Rachel. No quería verla sufrir, pero era la única forma de que aprendiera. Tenía que ser responsable de lo que había hecho. Esto era más que un negocio, había jugado con la vida de la gente. Había cruzado la línea. "Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer y te lo agradezco, Quinn, pero yo decidiré lo que tengo que hacer".

"Está bien. Tú estás montando el espectáculo aquí, tú tienes la última palabra".

Rachel sabía que debía sentirse mejor, superior, a cargo, pero no lo hizo. La parte egoísta de ella, su orgullo, quería, pero no pudo. No quería ser moralmente mejor que Quinn. Quería ser su igual. "Quinn…" Empezó a decir pero Quinn la interrumpió.

"Se está haciendo tarde. Probablemente tienes que volver." Hizo señas por la cuenta, poniendo fin a su conversación.

…..

Cuando Quinn regresó a su oficina, Sam estaba en el teléfono y le hizo una seña de que la llamada era para ella. Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía ganas de lidiar con nada, pero cuando Sam le informó que era Noah, se apresuró a entrar a su oficina y recogió el receptor.

"¿Noah?". Rachel había mencionado que a pesar de que su hermano podía hacer llamadas por cobrar, nunca la había llamado. Ahora, aquí estaba, llamando a Quinn. Sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima.

"¿Quinn? Espero no molestarte".

Parecía que Noah estaba hablando desde dentro de una cueva. Quinn supuso que se encontraba en una habitación con más concreto que alfombras.

"No, por supuesto que no, Noah. Puedes llamarme en cualquier momento. ¿Estás bien?".

"Sí, estoy bien. Sólo quería hablar contigo sin Rachel alrededor".

"Está bien." Quinn no sabía qué más decir. Durante sus visitas a Lompak con Rachel nunca había hablado realmente con él. Rachel estaba allí para visitar a su hermano y sólo ellos conversaban. Quinn se sentó en su silla, desviando sus ojos a la pintura de la playa que Rachel le había dado el día de su boda. Junto a ella había una escena de un lago de montaña.

"Quinn, yo... eh..." Se detuvo. Era evidente que Noah estaba luchando con lo que quería decir.

Ella lo ayudó a salir. "Noah, esta conversación es entre tú y yo. Tú eres el hermano de Rachel y si necesitas algo haré lo que pueda para ayudarte."

Quinn creyó oírlo tomar una respiración profunda. "Quiero agradecerte por lo que estás haciendo. Por ayudarme. Por pagar por mi abogado, el señor Nixon." Sus frases salían en ráfagas cortas. "Realmente lo aprecio. Tú no tienes que hacerlo, ya sabes."

"Noah, no tienes que darme las gracias. Yo quiero hacerlo." Quinn quería ayudar a Noah. Lo conocía sólo por lo que Rachel le había contado, y aparte de sus actuales circunstancias, parecía ser un gran tipo.

"Sí, Quinn, tengo que hacerlo. Significa mucho para mí." Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera decidiendo si decir algo más. "Tú sabes que mi hermana realmente te ama".

Quinn escuchó un pitido en el oído, recordándole que su conversación estaba siendo grabada. "¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"La forma en que te mira, la forma en que su cara se ilumina cuando habla de ti. Jesús, incluso la forma en que camina a tu lado cuando las dos entran en la habitación. Le pegó fuerte." Él se rió entre dientes.

El anonimato del teléfono le dio el valor a Quinn. "Yo la amo también. Tu hermana es una mujer maravillosa." Quinn pensó que era inusual que a la primera persona a la que honestamente declarara su amor por Rachel fuera un hombre encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad.

"Sí, lo es, y no quiero verla salir lastimada."

A Quinn no le gustó la forma en que la conversación había cambiado. "¿Qué te hace decir eso?".

"Debido a que está tan locamente enamorada de ti que es vulnerable".

"No tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño, Noah". _No más de lo que ya lo he hecho._

"Me alegro de oír eso porque la quiero, y no sé cuánta mierda más puede aguantar en su vida".

Quinn respiró un poco más tranquila. "Yo amo a tu hermana, Noah, y haré cualquier cosa por ella". Sus palabras hicieron eco en su cerebro.

Se intercambiaron algunas bromas más y terminaron rápidamente la llamada. Dejó caer el auricular de nuevo en la base y se sintió de pronto agotada.

…

La conversación fastidió a Rachel el resto del día. Se enfrentó a un aluvión de preguntas de Kurt cuando regresó del almuerzo, entre ellas una que decía que no parecía que acababa de volver de almorzar con su nueva esposa. Inventó una excusa e hizo lo que pudo para evitarlo el resto de la tarde. En su camino a casa finalmente se dio cuenta de por qué su conversación la había perturbado tanto.

Quinn prácticamente había rodado y jugado al muerto. No se defendió o trató de explicarse y definitivamente no puso ninguna excusa para lo que había hecho. _¿Quinn habría asumido la responsabilidad de la Segunda Guerra Mundial si la hubiera acusado de ella? _Le dejó a Rachel tener lo que quisiera, incluido el derecho a masticarle culo una y otra vez si quería. Rachel frunció el ceño mientras llegaba al camino de entrada. ¿_Tenía tanto control sobre Quinn? ¿Quería ese tipo de poder sobre otra persona? ¿Sobre Quinn?._

Estacionando su auto, Rachel apagó el motor y se sentó en la tenue luz del garaje. Durante mucho tiempo apenas si se había aferrado lo que tenía y ahora todo su mundo había cambiado. Había pasado de tener prácticamente nada a tenerlo todo para regresar a prácticamente nada de nuevo. Claro, tenía el nombre de Quinn, su dinero, y las oportunidades que se incluyen con esta nueva posición, pero estaba sola. Estaba viviendo la cáscara de una vida. Una cáscara muy bonita, pero aún así una cáscara. Su vida estaba vacía. De pronto estaba muy cansada.

Se sentó en el garaje durante unos minutos. Cuando la puerta se hubo levantado, se había sorprendido al ver el coche de Quinn aparcado en su lado derecho consuetudinario. Rachel por lo general llegaba mucho antes que Quinn, que a veces no regresaba a casa hasta mucho tiempo después de que ella se fuera a la cama.

Reuniendo sus fuerzas para ir al interior, buscó la manija de la puerta y de repente se detuvo. Las palabras de Quinn del almuerzo de hoy volvieron a ella como si las estuviera oyendo por primera vez. Quinn había dicho que ella era la que tenía que actuar cuando estaban en público. _¿Significaba eso que Quinn no lo hacía?_ La puerta que conducía a la casa se abrió y la mujer en cuestión estaba parada en el umbral.

"Está todo bien, Rachel?". Quinn se acercó al coche. "Has estado sentada aquí durante un tiempo. ¿Necesitas algo?". Quinn miró en el asiento de atrás y hacia el maletero del coche. "¿Rachel?". Preguntó Quinn de nuevo, después de que Rachel no hubiera respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas.

Rachel se volvió cuando vio a Quinn, que parecía ser un ángel cuidando de ella, su ángel de la guarda. El corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco. La preocupación de Quinn por ella parecía ser real, pero pensó que Quinn se había casado con ella porque la amaba. Quinn no había destruido sólo la confianza de Rachel en ella, había destruido su confianza en sí misma. El serio error de juicio de Rachel había sacudido su fe y confianza en sí misma más de lo que esperaba.

"Todo está bien. Sólo pensando por un minuto." Rachel reunió sus cosas y Quinn abrió la puerta.

El garaje era grande, pero había aparcado más cerca de la pared de la izquierda de lo que solía hacer, y tuvo que apretarse contra Quinn para entrar en la casa. Cuando lo hizo, aspiró el aroma que había llegado a conocer como exclusivamente de Quinn. La combinación de almizcle y pino de inmediato llevaron a Rachel al recuerdo de estar en los brazos de Quinn. Tropezó en su paso hacia la casa.

Quinn se acercó a sostenerla, su brazo se envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Rachel. Su contacto íntimo envió un rayo de fuego por la espalda de Rachel y se instaló en la ingle. Cuando se tocaban como parte de sus muestras públicas de afecto matrimonial, el cuerpo de Rachel siempre había reaccionado, pero nunca había revelado lo que su cercanía realmente provocaba en ella. Pero ahora sus ojos estaban a escasos centímetros de la boca de Quinn y fijó su mirada en los exuberantes labios rojos. Su respiración se aceleró, y esta vez no trató de ocultar su respuesta.

Rachel miró desde los labios de Quinn a sus ojos. Leyó la llama del deseo en ellos que se había vuelto tan familiar en su corto tiempo juntas. Podía entender por qué Quinn la había deseado. Después de todo, ella era una mujer atractiva. Y realmente no creía que Quinn hubiera fingido las decenas de veces que habían hecho el amor.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguna de ellas se movía. Rachel no podía olvidarse de la manera en que su cuerpo respondía y la excitación del tacto de Quinn de lo que podía olvidarse de su propio nombre. Echaba de menos yacer junto a Quinn en silencio justo antes del amanecer. La forma en que sus cuerpos hablaban entre sí en la oscuridad de la noche, conversando con facilidad con una taza de café o preparando la cena juntas. No importaba cuán duro trataba de negar el hecho, todavía estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray. Quinn tuvo que haber leído algo en su cara porque el color de sus ojos se oscureció y se humedeció los labios.

Rachel trató de recordarse que todo era diferente ahora. Se había estipulado claramente que el matrimonio era sólo de nombre y Quinn tendría que satisfacer su lujuria en otro lugar. Pero ese pensamiento preocupaba a Rachel. _¿Cuánto tiempo una mujer como Quinn pasaría sin relaciones sexuales con ella antes de que decidiera aventurarse fuera?_ Quinn era una mujer sexy y sensual que otras mujeres encontraban deseable, y no tendría problemas para encontrar a alguien, o a muchas, para aliviar su dolor. Ella y Quinn no se habían prometido permanecer fieles durante su casto matrimonio, sin importar lo que pudiera durar. De repente, la idea de Quinn tocando a otra mujer, o peor aún, de otra mujer tocándola a ella, puso celosa a Rachel.

El corazón de Quinn estaba corriendo y el pulso le latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que debía estar resonando en las paredes del garaje. Rachel se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Cuando Rachel tropezó, su cuerpo estaba rígido, como si estuviera anticipando la caída. Luego se relajó, fundiéndose en Quinn con una familiaridad debida a horas de hacer el amor.

Quinn quería besarla, necesitaba besarla. Prácticamente podía saborear la dulzura de sus labios que estaban tan cerca. Los labios de Rachel se acercaron aún más y no sabía si era Rachel o ella quién se movía, pero no le importaba. En otro segundo estaría besándola. No sería un beso casto, un beso imaginario, sino alimentado por la pasión y el deseo, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Al primer contacto de sus labios Rachel pensó que iba a desmayarse. Los besos de Quinn eran exquisitos, y en ocasiones era capaz de venirse simplemente con ellos. Quinn era tentativa pero posesiva. Mordió los bordes de la boca de Rachel, su lengua bailando en sus labios como si estuviera esperando que ella la invitara a entrar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que ella lo hiciera. Mientras la lengua de Quinn le llenaba la boca, Rachel se volvió y apretó su cuerpo completamente en contra de la forma implacable de Quinn. Los brazos de Quinn le rodearon la cintura y Rachel rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Quinn, olvidando por completo lo que estaba haciendo o por qué no debería hacerlo.

Podrían haber sido horas o podrían haber sido minutos antes de que Rachel levantara la cabeza, con dificultad para respirar. Ambas estaban jadeando, y Rachel disfrutó viendo el rápido ascenso y caída del pecho de Quinn. Los pezones de Quinn se endurecieron, y un puño apretado de anticipación anudada la boca del estómago de Rachel.

"Te deseo Rachel. Te necesito". Dijo Quinn, apenas capaz de hablar, porque su pasión casi la ahogaba. Suspiraba por Rachel. No sólo su contacto, sino porque ansiaba desesperadamente tenerla de nuevo en su vida, con ella. Lo que sentía por Rachel era más que lujuria. La amaba, y quería los días buenos y los malos, la alegría y la tristeza, las noches llenas de pasión y las noches de simplemente sostenerse la una a la otra mientras dormían. Su vida no era nada sin Rachel.

El timbre del teléfono celular de Rachel sorprendió a Quinn. El agudo sonido continuó durante unos segundos antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que era. "No contestes". Quinn prácticamente le rogó, pero el momento se había ido. La tensión en el cuerpo de Rachel le dijo que tan pronto como había caído sobre ellas había pasado, dejando un rastro de brasas al rojo vivo. A regañadientes, Quinn la dejó en libertad. Rachel se apartó de ella al mismo tiempo, agarrando el teléfono.


	22. Chapter 21

**Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Veintiuno<strong>

"¿Estás loca?". Sam miró a Quinn como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"No, Sam, no lo estoy. Ya he hablado con el alcalde y es un asunto cerrado. Planea anunciarlo esta tarde". Quinn revolvió algunos papeles sobre su escritorio, localizando finalmente lo que estaba buscando.

"Quinn, la tierra por sí sola vale millones, por no hablar de la cantidad de dinero que harías una vez que se hubiera desarrollado". Sam no le estaba diciendo algo que no supiera ya. Si lo había, él estaba subestimando el valor de la parcela de tierra cerca del corredor central de la ciudad.

La escena en el garaje con Rachel una semana antes perseguía a Quinn, y se habían eludido con cautela entre sí desde entonces. Rachel parecía tener miedo de estar a solas con ella durante mucho tiempo. Quinn misma luchaba por mantener sus emociones bajo control y más veces de las que no, pasó la noche despierta en su cama.

Conduciendo al trabajo la mañana después del incidente del garaje, había cristalizado los pensamientos que habían estado rebotando en su cabeza. _¿De qué servía toda su riqueza si no tenía a Rachel para compartirla?. _Ella no necesitaba otro rascacielos con su nombre en la piedra angular u otro centro comercial en su currículum. Sus habilidades y su talento le habían conseguido todo lo que ella siempre soñó, y su codicia le había costado lo único que importaba. No podía cambiar el pasado, pero podría cambiar su comportamiento en el futuro.

"Sam, es un hecho". Respondió ella, efectivamente eliminando cualquier conversación. Quinn no iba a cambiar de opinión. En todo caso, esto era sólo el comienzo.

…

"¡Rachel, enciende el televisor. Canal 15, de prisa, te lo perderás!".

"Por Dios, Marley, ¿qué está pasando?". Preguntó Rachel, buscando el control remoto. Después de encontrarlo debajo de la almohada en el sofá, golpeó el botón de encendido. La cara de la alcaldesa Roberta Smith frente a un micrófono se materializó un instante antes de que el sonido le golpeara las orejas.

"Y me complace anunciar que Quinn Fabray ha donado la tierra que la ciudad necesita desesperadamente para la nueva biblioteca pública." La alcaldesa estaba prácticamente radiante. Detrás de ella estaba el dibujo de la biblioteca que había sido presentado en los periódicos unas cuantas semanas atrás. "Como ustedes saben, los últimos años hemos estado buscando la propiedad adecuada a un precio que los contribuyentes pudieran pagar y no habíamos tenido éxito hasta que Quinn Fabray me llamó a mi oficina la semana pasada".

Rachel se sentó en el sofá y subió el volumen. No podía escuchar las preguntas del reportero, pero la voz de la alcaldesa era clara mientras respondía con paciencia a cada uno de ellos. "No, no hay ninguna condición que no sea que la tierra debe ser utilizada para la biblioteca y un pequeño parque. No puedo hablar de los motivos de la Sra. Fabray que no sea para decir que esta donación es muy generosa. Ella concretamente me dijo que no quería estar aquí esta tarde porque esto no es acerca de ella. Se trata de la ciudad consiguiendo lo que necesita mucho. No, no había estado en negociaciones con la Sra. Fabray antes de esto. Esta parcela de tierra era demasiado cara para el presupuesto de la ciudad. El condado la ha tasado en ocho punto cinco millones de dólares".

Rachel no escuchó más respuestas, la voz de Marley viniendo desde el auricular del teléfono y le recordó que todavía lo sostenía en su mano. "Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?".

"Te pregunté si sabías que iba a hacer esto". Marley era reportera del periódico local y odiaba perderse la exclusiva.

"No, no lo sabía." Rachel no añadió que Quinn ya no hablaba de sus negocios con ella. Rachel se alegró de que Marley no pudiera ver su humillación por no saber lo que Quinn había hecho.

"Wow, qué amortización de impuestos. Ocho punto cinco millones de dólares. Y se los dio a ellos?".

Rachel seguía procesando la información. Sabía cuánto significaba cada pieza de propiedad para Quinn, y si este informe era cierto, estaba pasmada. Sobre todo si se los daba sin condiciones. Hubiera esperado que Quinn insistiera en tener su nombre en el edificio, por lo menos.

….

"La alcaldesa nos ha invitado a una recepción que está organizando por el nuevo museo de arte".

La declaración de Quinn desconcertó a Rachel. Eran más de las diez de la noche y Quinn había vuelto a casa desde la oficina a esta misma hora los últimos días. Apenas le había dicho más de tres palabras desde su beso una semana atrás. Rachel se había tenido que enterar acerca de un negocio de tierras gigantesco en las noticias y ahora _¿Quinn esperaba que fuera su codo dulce para algún político?_ Rachel no sabía si sentirse herida o insultada. Quería elegir lo segundo, pero realmente ya no estaba a cargo de su emociones.

"Apuesto a que si". Rachel esperaba sonar tan sarcástica como se sentía.

"¿Supongo que sabes sobre la tierra de la biblioteca?".

"Sí, y tuve que enterarme cuando Marley me llamó y me dijo que encendiera el televisor. ¿Sabes cómo me hizo sentir, me refiero a la forma en que me hizo quedar?". Rápidamente se corrigió. Estaba herida por que Quinn no había compartido la noticia con ella, pero no quería que ella lo supiera. "Yo soy tu esposa, Quinn, debería haber sabido".

Quinn entendió por qué Rachel estaba tan molesta. A pesar de que había sido idea de Rachel ser su esposa sólo de nombre, cualquier otra cónyuge lo habría sabido. No había pensado en ese punto. Su plan para demostrarle a Rachel que significaba más para ella que un pedazo de tierra había sido contraproducente.

"Tienes razón, debí habértelo dicho. Lo siento. No fué mi intención avergonzarte".

"¿Cuál fue tu intención?".

Quinn debatía si debía decírselo a Rachel. Probablemente no le creería aún si se lo decía. Era demasiado pronto. "Llámalo como un momento de deber cívico".

Rachel la miró como si estuviera tratando de detectar cualquier indicio de engaño, pero no encontró ninguno.

….

Rachel se enteró de varios _momentos de deber cívico_ más las siguientes semanas. Quinn había dejado el contenido de su maletín tirado en el sofá una tarde, y cuando Rachel se inclinó para recoger varios papeles se habían caído al piso, no pudo dejar de echar un vistazo a la hoja superior. Reconoció el logo de la tienda de meriendas al lado de la floristería y miró el contenido. El propietario estaba agradeciendo a Quinn por renegociar su contrato y reducirles la renta sustancialmente. _¿Reducirles la renta?_ Rachel puso los papeles sobre la mesa, no estaba segura si debía sentirse culpable por espiar o alegre de haberlo hecho.

Una tarde, Quinn llamó la floristería y le dijo que acababa de vender una parcela de tierra, a un precio reducido en gran medida, a una organización filantrópica que proporcionaba viviendas a precios razonables a las familias de bajos ingresos. Dijo que quería que Rachel lo supiera porque el grupo emitiría un comunicado de prensa al día siguiente.

El teléfono estaba sonando cuando Rachel entró en la casa, haciendo equilibrio con una bolsa de comestibles en un brazo y su bolsa de deporte en el otro.

"¿Hola?".

"Rachel, es Bill". Dijo la voz familiar.

Dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo y dejó los comestibles en la mesada. Acuñando el teléfono entre su oreja y hombro, usó ambas manos para extraer los productos perecederos. "Bill, hola. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Phyllis?".

"Estoy bien, Phyl está muy bien. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Es este un buen momento?".

Rachel puso el helado en el congelador y la leche, los huevos y el queso cottage en el refrigerador. "Lo es. ¿Qué pasa?".

"Está Quinn allí? ¡Oh, eso fue grosero. Lo siento. Por mucho que me encanta charlar contigo, llamé para hablar con tu misteriosa mujer".

"¿Misteriosa?". Rachel se sintió intrigada por la descripción.

"Sí, es un misterio en cuanto a por qué no ha firmado el último papel del fideicomiso. Sin eso, la venta no se puede cerrar. Tan impaciente como estaba por ese pedazo de tierra, habría esperado que hubiera movido cielo y tierra para cerrar el papeleo. Ha estado todo listo esperando las últimas semanas. La propiedad no será oficialmente de ella hasta que se cierra el fideicomiso. Sólo estoy llamando para ver si hay algún problema. Entiendo que el problema del número de parcela se ha resuelto, por lo que sólo tiene que firmar la presentación revisada".

_¿Quinn había puesto un alto en el cierre?_ Rachel de repente se dio cuenta de que no había oído nada más acerca de Gateway por varios meses. Quinn había estado impaciente por empezar a moverse en el proyecto e hizo una nota mental para preguntarle acerca de ello cuando llegara a casa.

"Lo siento, Bill, no tengo ni idea y ella tuvo que salir de la ciudad por unos pocos días." Rachel dejó de lado la parte de que no sabía exactamente cuando Quinn volvería a casa. Quinn había llamado más temprano, pero sólo le dijo que había un problema con la comisión de zonificación en San Luis y que estaba en camino hacia el aeropuerto. "Le diré que llamaste cuando hable con ella".

"Gracias, te lo agradezco. Lo siento, Rachel, pero tengo que correr. Estoy encontrándome con Phyllis para cenar en veinte minutos. Sólo pensé que encontraría a Quinn en casa".

"Dile a Phyllis que le enviamos saludos y que me llame. Es nuestro turno de recibirlos, ¿tal vez la próxima semana?".

"Me parece bien. Voy a darle a Phyl tu mensaje".

Rachel dejó el receptor en el cargador, pero no lo soltó. Se quedó así durante varios minutos meditando sobre la llamada de Bill. _¿No había firmado los documentos finales? ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Qué quería decir eso?._

Sus preguntas siguieron sin ser respondidas por el resto de la noche, y no fue sino hasta después de las nueve cuando se dio cuenta de que estúpidamente había estado esperando oír el sonido de la apertura de la puerta del garaje. Su corazón se aceleró como lo hacía últimamente cada vez que estaba a punto de ver a Quinn. No importaba si volvía a casa desde la oficina o caminando a la cocina en medio del fin de semana.

Más de un repiqueteo estaba sonando en su pecho. Rachel se estaba sintiendo de la misma manera acerca de Quinn como lo hacía antes de que su engaño fuera expuesto. Esperaban ansiosamente a Quinn todas las noches. Esperaba que fuera ella todas las veces que sonaba el teléfono. Preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en su cuarto al final del pasillo.


	23. Chapter 22

**Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia pertenece a Julie Cannon y los personajes a Fox.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Veintidós<strong>

"No hagas esto, Rachel".

"Noah, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo".

"También yo, y te estoy diciendo que pares. ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo has sabido?".

Rachel suspiró, de pronto muy cansada. Había venido a ver Noah por su visita semanal y una cosa llevó a otra, y antes de que se diera cuenta le había contado todo. Él estaba furioso con Quinn por su engaño, y más aún con Rachel por seguir adelante con él. "Eso no importa".

"Sí, importa".

El guardia miró a Noah, que había alzado la voz. "No, no importa, Noah. Lo que importa es que el nuevo juicio se inicia la próxima semana. Tienes que mantenerte enfocado en salir de aquí. Estoy bien, y esto no es nada si te saca de aquí".

Su hermano se veía mejor que la última vez que había venido a visitarlo, pero su rostro aún mostraba signos de ansiedad. Le había dicho que no albergara esperanzas sobre el resultado de su nuevo juicio, pero Rachel no podía ser otra cosa que optimista.

"Hablé con Quinn hace un tiempo". Rachel levantó la cabeza al instante ante la mención del nombre de Quinn. "La llamé. Quería darle las gracias por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí".

"¿Qué te dijo?". Quinn no le había dicho a Rachel sobre el llamado de Noah.

"Que te ama".

Las palabras de Noah atravesaron a Rachel. "¿Qué?".

"Que ella te ama. Le dije que tú estabas enamorada de ella y que yo no quería verte salir lastimada".

"¿Le dijiste qué?". Esta vez el guardia la miró a ella.

"Rach, veo un montón de cosas aquí. Me he vuelto muy bueno en la lectura de una situación, y cuando ustedes dos están juntas, la forma en que se te ilumina el rostro cuando hablas de ella, es tan claro como la nariz en mi cara. No justifico lo que hizo y no me gusta lo que están haciendo, pero de un montón de maneras lo entiendo. La gente hará casi cualquier cosa cuando quieren algo lo suficiente. Mírate a ti. ¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo?".

Rachel no respondió, todavía estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos a partir del traumático giro de los acontecimientos. En un momento su hermano estaba furioso con ella, al siguiente diciéndole que lo que Quinn había hecho estaba bien.

Su voz continuó a través de la estática del receptor. "Tal vez tú no estás lista para admitirlo, pero es mejor que abras los ojos o lo mejor que te ha sucedido va a salir de tu vida".

….

La puerta cerrándose detrás de Rachel la hizo dar un respingo. No había dormido mucho la semana pasada, con los nervios al extremo en espera del juicio de Noah. Su abogado, Raymond Nixon, se mostraba optimista y le había dicho que mantuviese la calma cuando le tocara su turno en el banquillo, y hoy era el día.

Debido a que era testigo, no se le había permitido el acceso a la sala del tribunal antes de su testimonio. Miró a la izquierda, donde su hermano se sentaba junto a Nixon. Llevaba un traje oscuro que Rachel había elegido por él, junto con una impecable camisa blanca y corbata a rayas azules que aportó Quinn. Su pelo había sido cortado recientemente, y sus zapatos brillaban. Él sonrió tranquilizadoramente mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la silla de los testigos.

Quinn estaba sentada justo detrás de Noah, con Marley a su izquierda y Kurt a su derecha. Bill y Phyllis estaban en la fila detrás de ellos. Sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de su familia ahora y Rachel sintió su amor y apoyo. Sus nervios se asentaron.

Su mano se mantuvo estable mientras le tomaron juramento, y después de indicar su nombre y dirección centró su atención en Nixon. Sus preguntas eran claras y la voz de Rachel se hizo más fuerte mientras contaba lo que había sucedido aquella noche de hace cuatro años. Miró a cada miembro del jurado a los ojos al relatar la cadena de acontecimientos. Se centró en las mujeres cuando habló sobre el intento de violación y vio a varias de ellas hacer una mueca de dolor cuando describió cómo uno de sus agresores le ató las manos a la cama mientras el otro sostenía sus piernas mientras se bajaba cierre de cremallera de los pantalones.

El fiscal tomó su turno y de manera agresiva salpicó a Rachel con preguntas. Ella mantuvo la calma y respondió sus preguntas con sinceridad y confianza. Su testimonio en esta ocasión fue muy diferente que en el primer juicio de Noah. Atrás quedó su ingenuidad de pensar que todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir lo que había pasado y el jurado no lo encontraría culpable. Ella era mucho más sabia en esta ocasión en la forma en que respondía a las preguntas.

No miró a Quinn durante su testimonio completo. Revivir el incidente a sabiendas de que la vida de su hermano estaba en juego era bastante estresante. No necesitaba la confusión añadida de la reacción de Quinn para distraerla. Habían hablado del juicio las noches pasadas, Quinn había vuelto a casa antes de las seis cada noche. Ella ya conocía toda la historia y había reaccionado de la manera que Rachel había esperado. Se indignó por lo que los atacantes le habían hecho a ella y se exasperó aún más por la convicción de Noah. Era casi como si quisiera marchar hasta la corte y meter algo de sentido al juez que había presidido el juicio de Noah. La preocupación aparente de Quinn por su hermano tocó a Rachel, y el borde frío alrededor de su corazón empezó a descongelarse.

Despedida del estrado, Rachel salió de la sala del tribunal tan segura como cuando entró.

….

"El jurado ha regresado". La voz de Raymond Nixon estaba prácticamente en auge a través de la línea telefónica. "Tienes treinta minutos para llegar hasta aquí".

Rachel dejó caer las flores que estaba organizando, agarró sus llaves y salió corriendo por la puerta. Cuando llegó a la sala del tribunal, estaba prácticamente vacía. Se sentó en el banco duro detrás de Noah con la familia del hombre que había matado al otro lado. Se le ocurrió que la disposición de los asientos era casi idéntica a la de una boda. La familia del acusado, por un lado, la de la víctima por el otro. Un movimiento en el rabillo del ojo le llamó la atención. Quinn se deslizaba en la fila con una mirada apresurada y una cálida sonrisa.

"Kurt llamó". Dijo Quinn a su pregunta no preguntada. "Él dijo que despegaste de la tienda como un murciélago salido del infierno y sólo podía ser una por una cosa. Me iré si no me quieres aquí. Llegué tan pronto como pude. Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo". Durante los cuatro días que el jurado había deliberado, Quinn no le había preguntado si quería que ella estuviera allí cuando se leyera el veredicto, pero, obviamente, Quinn quería estar aquí con ella.

"Gracias." Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn. Era cálida y fuerte, y se aferró a ella como si fuera un salvavidas. Rachel saltó cuando el juez golpeó con su martillo. Quinn cubrió su mano con la suya libre y se acercó más. Terminados los preliminares, Rachel contuvo la respiración cuando el juez le pidió a Noah que se pusiera de pié para que el jurado leyera el veredicto.

…

Quinn oyó un ruido detrás de ella, y cuando se dio la vuelta, su mundo se detuvo. Rachel estaba en la puerta de la sala de estar enfundada en un vestido negro que era casi como una segunda piel. La línea del cuello se hundía, dejando al descubierto más que un indicio de división en el escote, en el que Quinn se había detenido tanto tiempo atrás y mordisqueado en su camino desde el cuello suave de Rachel a otras partes más al sur. El corpiño del traje soportaba sus pechos llenos y caía directamente al ruedo. El vestido era sostenido por dos correas tan delgadas que Quinn tenía miedo de que se romperían por el peso del vestido. Finas medias de nylon negro cubrían sus piernas.

Quinn no oía nada más que los golpes de su corazón contra su pecho, la respiración sacudiéndose en sus pulmones apretados debajo de su almidonada camisa. Su mente quedó en blanco y se quedó allí sin poder moverse. Rachel estaba absolutamente hermosa.

Estaban vestidas para la apertura de museo de arte que Quinn había mencionado unas semanas atrás. Quinn no había querido ir, pero Rachel había insistido. Quería celebrar. Noah había sido encontrado inocente y debía ser puesto en libertad tan pronto como la documentación fuera procesada.

Rachel apenas recordaba lo que ocurrió en la sala del tribunal cuando el veredicto fue leído. Todo lo que recordaba eran las dos palabras que nunca olvidaría. Quinn le dijo que prácticamente se había desmayado con el alivio y luego se levantó y abrazó a Noah, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ambos. Quinn le dio las gracias a Nixon y estrechó su mano antes de que el abogado tomara su maletín, murmurara algo a Noah, y saliera de la sala del tribunal. Fue sólo después esa tarde que Rachel se calmó lo suficiente para recordar que la apertura del museo era esa noche.

Se sentía fabulosa, y la mirada en los ojos de Quinn la hizo sentir deseada. Quinn ni siquiera estaba intentando disimular lo mucho que la deseaba, sus ojos rastrillaron su cuerpo varias veces. Rachel notó un ligero rubor en el cuello de Quinn justo por encima de su cuello y su pecho se movía en respiraciones superficiales. Si ella no hubiera conocido a Quinn, se habría asustado por la mirada de hambre en sus ojos. Así las cosas, su propio corazón latía con fuerza, y el punto del pulso entre sus piernas era el que golpeaba con más fuerza.

Quinn no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Rachel como una colegiala, pero finalmente encontró su voz. "Te ves maravillosa".

No tenía idea de cómo sería posible superar la noche con Rachel con ese aspecto y ella sintiéndose de esta manera. Suspiraba por Rachel. Sus dedos se estremecieron mientras revivía la sensación de la piel suave de Rachel, las palmas de sus manos ahuecando el peso de sus pechos. Quería tener a Rachel en sus brazos y simplemente besarla hasta que saliera el sol.

Quinn dio un paso adelante y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero no podía. No lo haría. Había llegado a un acuerdo con Rachel y demostraría que era fiel a su palabra.

Pero a partir de esta mañana, el acuerdo ya no era válido. Noah sería puesto en libertad y Rachel se iría. Por mucho que Quinn la deseaba, la necesitaba, la anhelaba, tenía que esperar a que Rachel viniera a ella. Sería la única manera de que realmente pudiera tenerla.

Rachel se sorprendió cuando Quinn se detuvo unos pasos delante de ella. Quinn se había estado acercando a ella y el pulso de Rachel había aumentado en anticipación. Ahora, una punzada de decepción la recorrió cuando Quinn se detuvo. Se había sentido viva en los brazos de Quinn y quería sentirse así de nuevo. Pero no tenía el valor de tragarse su orgullo y dar el paso hacia ella.

"Gracias. Te ves muy linda tu también". Respondió finalmente Rachel.

Quinn había elegido un traje de seda color ciruela que era tan oscuro que podía pasar por negro. La camisa blanca del esmoquin estaba desabrochada en el cuello, exponiendo la vena palpitante en su cuello. Rachel contuvo el aliento. Sus sentidos, que ya estaban en alerta máxima sólo por estar cerca de Quinn, estaban ahora en sobrecarga. La respiración de Quinn le acarició el oído.

"Gracias. Personalmente creo que es sólo una excusa para que todo el mundo se vista y trate de impresionar a los demás con sus ropas de lujo y sus joyas." Quinn pensó que se sintió sonreír, o producir por lo menos la insinuación de una sonrisa. "Y hablando de joyas, no te vayas."

Quinn corrió a la otra habitación y regresó con una caja azul oscura. Parándose detrás de Rachel, levantó el collar de zafiros que había comprado en Montreal de su cama de seda y captó el reflejo de Rachel en el espejo colgado en la pared. Sus ojos se fijaron mientras colocaba la piedra vibrante contra el cuello suave de Rachel. El olor familiar del perfume de Rachel flotaba en el aire a su alrededor y Quinn lo bebió. Sus manos temblaban tanto que no podía cerrar el delicado broche y tuvo que arrastrar sus ojos lejos de Rachel para asegurar los dos extremos. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho cuando volvió la mirada hacia el espejo.

Rachel la estaba mirando de la forma en que lo había hecho cuando estaban lado al lado en el altar. Parecía como si hubiera sido toda una vida atrás. La respiración de Quinn igualó el superficial ascenso y descenso del pecho de Rachel, que era acentuado por la gema reluciente. Sus ojos se sostuvieron y no pudo hablar por un minuto.

"Te ves hermosa". Era una declaración simple, pero llena de sentimiento honesto.

"Quinn, es precioso". Dijo Rachel, sus dedos acariciando la cadena. "No debiste".

La voz de Rachel era entrecortada y corretearon escalofríos arriba y abajo de la columna vertebral de Quinn. "Lo vi e inmediatamente pensé en ti. Sabía que luciría deslumbrante en ti". Las manos de Quinn descansaban en los hombros de Rachel, en los que habían aterrizado después de que cerrara el broche. Incapaz de luchar contra la tentación de acariciar la piel desnuda bajo sus dedos, dejó caer las manos y dio un paso atrás, tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones.

En control. Ese era un concepto interesante en estos días. Lo único en el control era el agarre de Rachel sobre su corazón. Su cuerpo no podía olvidar su beso en el garaje, y Quinn no sabía si podía manejar físicamente otra situación con el mismo final.

La recepción estaba en marcha cuando llegaron. Una alfombra roja guiaba el camino a la puerta principal, y los flashes de las cámaras se dispararon mientras Quinn llevaba a Rachel hacia las puertas ornamentadas. La mano de Rachel estaba en el hueco de su brazo y Quinn se detuvo justo antes de que entraran. Se inclinó, con los labios cerca de la oreja de Rachel.

"¿Lista?". Cuando Rachel asintió con la cabeza, Quinn se acercó aún más, complaciéndose a sí misma por un momento en el aroma fresco y limpio de Rachel. Movió la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirar a Rachel a los ojos. "Tu vas a ser la mujer más hermosa en la sala." Los ojos de Rachel brillaron, y lo que Quinn vio profundamente en sus ojos le hizo añadir. "No lo olvides, Te amo y tú tienes que fingir que me amas a mí." Quinn terminó su frase colocando un beso tierno y persistente en los labios de Rachel.

Rachel casi saltó de su piel cuando Quinn la besó. Instintivamente, la mano libre encontró su camino hacia la parte posterior del cuello de Quinn. Quinn comenzó a retirarse y Rachel mantuvo los labios de Quinn contra los suyos un momento más.

Cuando por fin la soltó, ambas estaban respirando pesadamente. Un torrente de emociones atravesó a Rachel. Estaba confundida. Debía estar horrorizada con el beso de Quinn, por el mero hecho de que ella tenía que estar cerca de ella, ni mucho menos permitirle que la adulara y la besara cada vez que le viniera en ganas. Pero no lo estaba. Rachel no podía acercarse lo suficiente a Quinn. No podía tener suficiente de sus besos. Estaba avergonzada de su reacción hacia alguien que la había tratado tan mal y con tanta falta de respeto como Quinn lo había hecho. Pero no estaba tan avergonzada como para no querer tener intimidad con ella de nuevo.

Quinn se enderezó con una pizca de su anterior confianza y vaciló, como si esperara que Rachel dijera algo. Pero cuando no lo hizo, Quinn dijo. "¿Vamos?". Y entraron.

Rachel se aferró al brazo de Quinn no por miedo sino buscando fuerza. El beso de Quinn había debilitado sus piernas y la ternura en sus ojos la mareó. Si Quinn quería podía tomarla justo aquí, en este momento, delante de todos y Rachel se lo permitiría. Estaba fuera de control y de alguna manera tenía que recomponerse antes de hacer el ridículo.

Quinn la llevó a la barra, deteniéndose a hablar con varios dignatarios y visitantes del museo en el camino. Rachel vio muy pocas caras familiares, y detectó algo diferente en la voz de Quinn cuando la presentaba como su esposa. Quinn había llamado "su esposa" a Rachel muchas veces antes y después de que descubriera el engaño de Quinn, pero esta noche lo decía con un acento y entonación que nunca había estado allí antes. Las palabras rítmicas de Quinn calentaban la sangre en sus venas cada vez que las oía.

"¿Bailas conmigo?".

La pregunta de Quinn fue formulada de tal manera que sonaba más como una declaración que como una petición. Rachel sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no podía negarse más a esta solicitud de Quinn de lo que podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Se desplazaron a la pista de baile y Rachel se deslizó fácilmente en el abrazo de Quinn. Las manos de Quinn temblaron y Rachel tuvo que forzarse a concentrarse en los pasos de la danza cuando lo único que realmente que quería hacer era permanecer inmóvil y memorizar la sensación de los brazos de Quinn alrededor de ella.

La pista de baile se llenó de repente y Rachel, en silencio, agradeció a Dios por su intervención. Era perfectamente aceptable que Quinn hiciera mas lentos sus pasos hasta prácticamente quedar inmóvil con el fin de mezclarse con los otros bailarines haciendo lo mismo.

Quinn le susurró a Rachel que se relajase. Pero, _¿cómo diablos se suponía que iba a relajarse cuando su corazón latía como un pura sangre?_ Quería cada centímetro del cuerpo de Quinn contra el de ella. Estaba a la vez atemorizada y esperanzada de que Quinn deslizase su pierna fuerte entre las suyas. Las manos de Quinn viajaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda de Rachel, apenas por debajo de lo inapropiado para tal reunión. Nadie parecía preocuparse por que dos mujeres estaban bailando juntas y cuando la canción terminó se alejó de los brazos de Quinn.

"Necesito algo para beber. Preferiblemente algo corto y frío". Rachel se rió de sus propias palabras. _Había tenido algo alto y caliente en sus manos hacía un momento y lo había soltado. Decídete, niña. _

"¿Te importaría compartir?". Preguntó Quinn, sonriendo.

Rachel buscó una respuesta ingeniosa, pero no encontró ninguna. "No. Realmente, no. No creo que lo vayas a encontrar tan divertido como yo".

Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel, paró a un camarero que pasaba y agarró dos copas de champán. "Pruébame. Podrías sorprenderte."

Rachel de repente miró a Quinn y se sintió como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez. Algo que Quinn había dicho anteriormente se apresuró a regresar a su mente, algo acerca de cómo Rachel era la que tenía que fingir que estaban enamoradas. Había meditado la frase una vez, pero no le había quedado totalmente clara entonces. Lo hacía ahora sin embargo, y el entendimiento era tan fuerte como el tic-tac de un reloj de péndulo. _¿Significaba eso que Quinn no tenía que fingir?._

La especulación bailaba en su cabeza. _¿Qué pasaba si Quinn si la amaba? ¿Qué pasaba si en algún momento durante este drama en tres actos Quinn se había enamorado de ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer? y, lo más importante, ¿cómo lo sabría? ¿Podía confiar en Quinn? ¿Podía confiar en sí misma?_ Ya se había demostrado ser inepta en ese departamento. El pensamiento la aterrorizaba.

Rachel tomó su copa de Quinn y sus dedos se tocaron ligeramente. Miró a Quinn y se encontró con las piscinas avellanas que ahora eran oscuras de deseo mirándola a ella. Las rodillas de Rachel amenazaron con combarse cuando Quinn miró hacia otro lado.

"Aquí viene Jesse St James, el presidente del Club Tillman. Él ha estado tratando de atraparme para convertirme en miembro durante años. ¡Oh, hombre, ¿quién es esa niña que cuelga de él? Ciertamente, no es su esposa".

Rachel observó a Quinn ser agradable con St James y su noviecita, que Rachel supuso apenas era legal, y mucho menos tenía la edad suficiente para la cerveza en su mano. Como Quinn temía, trató de varias maneras diferentes de inducirla a unirse al grupo al que él se refería como "_los más influyentes de la comunidad_". Quinn evadió hábilmente cada uno de sus intentos, y finalmente se llevó a su novia y se fue.

Muchas otras personas clamaban por la atención de Quinn, y Rachel tuvo muy poco tiempo a solas con ella el resto de la noche. Estaba decepcionada porque, ahora que sospechaba que Quinn sentía más por ella de lo que admitía, Rachel quería estudiarla. Quería analizar minuciosamente las expresiones faciales de Quinn cuando le hablaba, determinar si las manos le temblaban y si sus músculos se tensaban cuando Rachel la tocaba. Todos esos signos sutiles le dirían si Quinn estaba realmente enamorada. Pero Rachel necesitaba prestar atención a la conversación y a Quinn al mismo tiempo. Encontraba aburrido lo primero y lo segundo un desafío.

"No has mencionado nada acerca de Gateway por un tiempo. ¿Por qué no?".

"¿No lo he hecho?". Preguntó Quinn, fingiendo confusión.

"Sabes que no lo has hecho".

Rachel le había pasado en el mensaje de Bill, pero Quinn había girado y se había dado vuelta, tratando de distraer a Rachel, alegando que se ocuparía de la situación del fideicomiso. Nunca había dicho nada más al respecto porque quería olvidar esa parte vergonzosa de su pasado.

"No. No lo he hecho".

"¿No deseas que el acuerdo se cierre?".

Quinn no respondió. En su lugar, echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación en busca de un escape.

"¿No lo quieres?".

Quinn frunció el ceño ante la persistencia de Rachel. Se preguntó por qué era tan importante para ella. Era uno de los hilos que las mantenía juntas, y tan pronto como firmara los documentos el secretario del condado los sellaría como completados y la fina hebra se rompería. Esa era otra razón por la que no lo había hecho. "No. Supongo que no es tan importante como alguna vez pensé que lo era".

Quinn miró a Rachel de pie a su lado. Había estado en esa posición durante toda la noche y se sentía bien. Estaba orgullosa de la forma en que Rachel se había conducido en el juicio y en las funciones públicas a las que había acompañado a Quinn. Se sintió abrumada por un sentimiento de tristeza al saber que pronto todo habría terminado.

Antes de que otra persona pudiera acercarse a ella, Quinn llevó a Rachel de vuelta a la pista de baile y cambió de tema. "Siento mucho toda la atención. Yo no salgo mucho a este tipo de cosas y ahora sé por qué". Ella torció la boca.

"Pareces ser la reina de la fiesta". Dijo Rachel, fusionándose en los brazos de Quinn.

Quinn se echó a reír. "No lo creo. Me acaban de utilizar como una excusa para estar más cerca de ti. Te dije que serías la mujer más bella aquí, y lo eres." Quinn deseaba que hubiera otra manera de convencer a Rachel de cuán hermosa era.

"No lo creo".

Quinn se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para ver el rostro de Rachel. La parte baja de sus cuerpos todavía se estaban tocando y el arqueo de la espalda de Quinn las presionó aún más cerca. "Necesitas salir más, querida. Cada hombre en la habitación ha tenido sus ojos puestos en ti en un momento u otro esta noche".

"Y tú has estado pavoneándote como un pavo real debido a ello". Bromeó Rachel.

"No pensé que te habías dado cuenta". Quinn esperó uno o dos segundos para dejar que su comentario penetrara. "¿Me culpas? Contigo como mi esposa, todo el mundo quiere ser yo. Es una sensación embriagadora, de gran alcance".

Rachel juguetonamente golpeó el brazo de Quinn. "No dejes que se te vaya a la cabeza, Sra. Fabray".

Quinn se echó a reír, disfrutando de sus ligeras bromas. No habían hablado así en siglos. Estaba relajada y se sentía como si estuvieran flotando en la pista de baile. "Estoy segura de que me mantendrá en línea, Sra. Fabray. Después de todo, no es para lo que están las esposas?".

"¿Es eso lo que quieres que haga tu mujer Mantenerte en línea?".

"No". Respondió Quinn sencilla y seriamente.

"¿Qué quieres?". Preguntó Rachel, sin estar segura de si estaba lista para la respuesta. Quinn la miró como si estuviera tratando de decidir si su pregunta era en serio o no. Pareció tomar una decisión.

"Quiero una mujer que me ame. No a mi dinero, o a mi reputación, o a las cosas que puedo darle. Alguien que quiera construir una vida conmigo. Quiero una mujer que esté detrás de mí cuando necesite apoyo, delante de mí cuando yo no sepa a dónde voy, y a mi lado todo el tiempo. Quiero que sostenga mi cabeza cuando este enferma y me patee el culo cuando lo necesite. Quiero que ella esté loca por mi cuando me lo merezca, y enojada conmigo y me pueda perdonar cuando haga algo estúpido."

La música sonaba en el fondo, pero Rachel no escuchaba nada más que las palabras que fluían de los labios de Quinn. Nunca había oído algo tan simple, pero tan poético. Eso era exactamente lo que ella quería en una pareja también y lo que ella quería ser para alguien. Quinn la asombró. Tenía emociones mucho más profundas que lo que la personas pensaban que tenía. Cada vez más, Rachel había descubierto estas pequeñas piezas sensibles de Quinn y le gustaba lo que veía.

"¿Alguien cumple con esos requisitos?".

Quinn respiró hondo. "No recientemente".

El estómago de Rachel saltó a la garganta. _¿Podría ser?._ "Entonces, ¿alguien lo hizo antes?".

"Definitivamente".

"¿Alguien que conozca?". Rachel estaba entrando en un terreno muy inestable. Lo estaba arriesgando todo si había juzgado mal a Quinn de nuevo, pero la pesadilla completa con Noah le había enseñado algo muy importante, que debía vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Nunca más dejaría pasar la oportunidad de decirle a alguien que lo amaba.

"No estoy segura. Ella definitivamente ha cambiado en el tiempo que la he conocido".

"¿Cómo es eso?". Rachel quería saber qué pensaba de ella Quinn.

"Bueno, vamos a ver". Quinn se detuvo y la miró fijamente a los ojos. "Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que era cuando nos conocimos". Corrió sus dedos por el cabello de Rachel, las hebras se deslizaron entre sus dedos. "Su pelo es un poco más largo". Acarició la mejilla de Rachel con el dorso de sus dedos temblorosos. "Sus ojos brillan más, sobre todo hoy. Y es más bella ahora que cuando la vi por primera vez sentada en un taburete de bar acunando una cerveza ligera".

Quinn bajó la cabeza y la besó tentativamente. Rachel envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn y la atrajo hacia sí, consciente de que la multitud predominantemente heterosexual debía estar mirando, pero sin que le importara. Su cuerpo se balanceaba, y no estaba segura si estaba respondiendo a la música o si estaba amoldándose a la silueta dura y caliente de Quinn. El beso de Quinn era suave y Rachel podía decir que estaba frenando su pasión. Pero Rachel no quería que lo hiciera. Estaba cansada de contener sus sentimientos por Quinn, y quería poseer cada centímetro y sentir todas sus moléculas.

Quinn se apartó, respirando pesadamente. Había apostado por dejar que Rachel supiera lo que sentía por ella. Había tenido miedo de que Rachel se riera en su cara y la llaman una tonta, pero sería una tonta aún más grande si dejaba que se fuera. Ahora estaba segura de que nadie jamás podría existir para ella, excepto Rachel, que llenaba a rebosar sus brazos. La quería ahora, mañana y siempre. Hizo rodar los dados de nuevo. "¿Te casarías conmigo?".

El corazón de Rachel corrió más rápido que lo que lo había hecho la primera vez que Quinn se lo pidió. Esta vez estaba segura de que Quinn la quería de la forma en que se supone que debía ser. Quinn la amaba y la deseaba. No a un pedazo de tierra, no como un medio para conseguir algo más, sino simplemente a ella.

"Con una condición".

"Cualquier cosa".

"Firma los papeles".

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno llegamos al final de la historia espero que haya sido de su agrado.. El libro se titula "Just Bussines" y la escritora es Julie Cannon. Pasen una Feliz Navidad, que el próximo año sea mucho mejor que este y sean felices.<strong>

**Gracias a todas y todos por marcar favorito, follow y dejar review.. en especial a Pao Vargas, Cruz82, AlFabriz, Cynthia.338, Tati4137, 15marday, Imgoingtothehell, gore y los invitados..**


End file.
